


Brothers

by kanaxzerim



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, brothers manga, slash - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fight Sex, Joey Timido, M/M, Military, Mokuba mayorcito, Motorcycles, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pilots, Playa - Freeform, Rain, Recuerdos, Shower Sex, chantaje, domino city, psicologics, traumas, yugioh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaxzerim/pseuds/kanaxzerim
Summary: Joey Wheller siempre tuvo que pelear por cada minuto de paz en su vida, vivió entre complicaciones y desdichas, pero fue capaz de ser alguien mas que un pandillero de barrio; después de algunos años, se da cuenta que está enamorado de Seto Kaiba, y busca constantemente probarse a si mismo que es capaz de ganarse su afecto a base de sus méritos.Mokuba es el hermano querido y preciado del gran empresario Seto Kaiba, siempre fue caprichoso, abusivo pero consciente de lo que su hermano tuvo que sacrificar por sacarlos del orfanato y la vida al lado del sádico Gozaburo. Solo cuando conoció a Yuugi y sus amigos, supo lo errado que estaba, deseaba tener amigos sinceros, y si saberlo, también anhelaba ser amado.Mokuba descubrio el secreto de Joey, y a pesar de transcurridos algunos años, no sabe que es peor, que su amor no sea correspondido o que su amado esté encaprichado de su hermano mayor.***************Esta historia se encuentra basada en el manga "Brothers" de hace mas o menos 12 años que leí y del cual no recuerdo el autor, y gran parte del argumento de esta historia.





	1. Encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Iniciaré esto porque hace años leí un manga precioso y de lo único que recuerdo es el título que le dio el traductor, pensé que quizá haciendo esta adaptación con gran esencia de ese trabajo, alguien se apiade de mi alma y al fin pueda volver a ver el dichoso manga.  
Y como me gusta ver el mundo arder, pensé que no había mejores personajes para esto que Joey y Mokuba, así que, si empiezan a ponerse densas, pesadas y demás basura, mejor no entren, no lean, ni siquiera abran el link, así se ahorran un trago amargo y yo continuo con mi trabajo.  
Disclaimer: Ni yugioh, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y yo solo los tomé prestados un ratito, este trabajo no genera beneficios económicos a su servidora, solo la satisfacción que me brinda su lectura y sus comentarios.   
Besos.
> 
> Mi querida Marida Agatha, me ayudo a bettear los primeros capitulos, así que si después notais algun error, es todo culpa mía. 
> 
> Que disfruten tanto leer, como lo fue para mí el escribir.

# Capítulo 1

# Encuentros

Ciudad Dominó 2019

Joey Wheler, en el pasado el tercer mejor duelista de Japón, hoy se encuentra mirando las pantallas gigantes instaladas fuera del centro comercial, donde quedó de encontrarse con sus amigos, luego de al fin lograr coordinar las agendas de todos. Fiel a sus hábitos y al recuerdo de su pasado donde siempre parecía tener hambre, degusta una paleta helada mientras mira la repetición de un campeonato de duelo de monstruos que fuera auspiciada por el gigante tecnológico de la ciudad: Kaiba Corp.

Se sonríe a si mismo mientras en la pantalla hay un acercamiento al rostro de su más grande rival, y en un pasado no muy lejano gran benefactor: Seto Kaiba, el ricachón tuvo tantos problemas y aventuras a lado de él y sus amigos que al final terminó tomándoles cariño. Y aunque no le parecía coherente para nadie: se aseguró que Tea fuera aceptada en la academia de baile, otorgó una beca de excelencia para Yugi a fin de que estudiara Antropología en la Uiversidad de Tokio y, tras el berrinche de que no le ganó nunca al faraón, jamás se le ocurrió retar a Yugi a un duelo público, aunque se rumoraba que, en privado, su mejor amigo le pateaba el trasero de vez en cuando.

Él, que había ingresado a la Universidad Pública de Ciudad Dominó tras un segundo intento, matriculado en Ciencias y Tecnología, descubrió que poseía ciertas habilidades en las computadoras y la robótica, fue por su poca atención a los detalles que fue el último en enterarse que Seto Kaiba era algo así como un ángel guardián para la “pandilla”, siempre en las sombras y siempre al pendiente de todos, quizá el millonario prefería ser un héroe anónimo; o quizá no esperaba que se dieran cuenta, después de todo les tenía en un bajo concepto. Sin embargo, Joey Wheeler nunca fue de aceptar caridades de nadie y al haber tenido el apoyo del CEO para estudiar, hizo lo imposible por ser merecedor de la beca que se le otorgó al ingresar a la universidad.

Al principio como un empecinado idiota pensó en devolver cada centavo al castaño, aunque al acercarse a servicios escolares se enteró que la fundación Kaiba Corp., era la auspiciante y que lo único que le pedían de vuelta era buenas notas, entonces sus ánimos se calmaron. Al saber que se trataba de ayuda dirigida por el mismo Seto Kaiba su compromiso fue aún mayor. Con el pasar de los años dejó de ver al paladín del Dragón Blanco como su enemigo y ciertos sentimientos afloraron en su pecho, al principio pensó que era solo el agradecimiento por todo el apoyo, y también por su ayuda durante las aventuras con sus amigos, hoy, luego de varios años, puede afirmarse a sí mismo que él está perdidamente enamorado del CEO de Kaiba Corp, desde hace tanto tiempo que es impreciso ponerle una fecha.

No se dio cuenta en sus años de adolescente, las hormonas lo tenían vuelto loco, los cambios corporales, los problemas en casa, la cirugía de Serenithy, lo maniacos que querían dominar el mundo, el apocalipsis de vez en cuando antes de la mayoría de edad dejan a cualquiera fuera de su cabeza. Cuando tuvo que elegir carrera se encontró perdido, después de todo él no era particularmente brillante, se consideraba más bien un hombre de acción. Tras la cirugía de su hermana supo que había un campo especial para ingenieros en robótica que ayudaban a la ciencia de la salud, desarrollando materiales y equipos especializados, supo que el desarrollo médico de la robótica tenía mucho más valor que las máquinas de realidad virtual, que en un inicio pensó en crear como retribución a Seto. Ayudó en el desarrollo de proyectos para cirugías nanométricas y en la investigación de nuevos compuestos sintéticos para tratamientos experimentales. Pronto, su beca se convirtió en invitaciones para investigación y algunos protocolos de especialización que le hacían sonrojar de lo mucho que interesaba a algunas empresas.

Tras algunas estadías en los laboratorios de una gran farmacéutica prefirió tomarse un tiempo de relajación. Mientras, preparaba su último semestre en la escuela y se decidía sobre qué hacer con su vida y carrera. Por esa razón y tras algunas complicaciones, se encontraba en ese lugar, al fin de mucho tiempo podría encontrarse con sus amigos y recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

—Viejo, ¿cuánto tiempo?

La voz de Tristán interrumpió sus cavilaciones; quien con su característico buen humor llegó y le golpeó la espalda con fraternidad. Devolviéndole el gesto con un abrazo le tiró del cuello para frotar su coronilla en un gesto de diversión; su amigo se encontraba completamente engominado, usando un pantalón cargo y botas militares.

— ¿Qué tal el servicio en el ejército?

Cuestionó, al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacerle una llave de lucha, como en su no muy lejana adolescencia. Entre risas y puyas otra voz les hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Ustedes dos nunca cambian.

Comentó Yugi quien llegaba acompañado con Tea y Ducke, los tres usando ropa casual. Yugi con un sencillo pantalón casimir y camisa, casi al igual que Ducke, que complementaba su atuendo con unas gafas opacas y Tea, acorde a su profesión, usaba un vaporoso vestido de gasa. La castaña miró con diversión a sus amigos presentes, Ducke se unió a las bromas de Joey y Tristán; unos minutos después Ryu Bakura, ahora con el cabello corto hasta las orejas, llegó al sitio acompañado por una jovencita delicada que se despidió de él tras un breve beso en la mejilla, razón por la que el joven mostró su rostro sonrojado por algunos minutos.

Pasaron la tarde charlando y poniéndose al día, teniendo en cuenta que de una u otra forma la vida adulta les consumía más de lo que consideraban, esos instantes robados al tiempo les daban calma y serenidad, de saber que a pesar de los años y la vida, seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. A media tarde todos se despidieron y Joey, con la serenidad que le brindaba compartir con sus amigos, tomó el camino largo a casa. Tras alejarse de su padre y el distrito dónde compartió sus años de adolescente ahora podía dormir tranquilo en un modesto departamento rentado, gracias a su beca en la universidad y algunos trabajos extra que hacia dando clases particulares a estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

Lo que no esperaba al llegar a su vecindario era encontrarse con toda la calle acordonada, dos o tres autos oscuros sobre la acera y al siempre serio Roland, esperando en la puerta de su edificio. Con un gesto de su ceja cuestionó al guardaespaldas, quien al reconocerle, le extendió una reverencia y con ese tono de voz tan característico le informó lo que estaba pasando.

—Buenas noches, Joven Wheeler, nos tomamos la libertad de visitarle.

Aturdido por la presencia de la mano derecha del CEO de Kaiba Corp, no prestó mucha atención a la forma en cómo se expresó. Sin mayor ceremonia asintió y señaló la puerta de entrada con un gesto.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Cuestionó al hombretón, que aunque ahora portaba más años sobre sus hombros, conservaba su complexión de luchador.

—El señor Seto desea hablar con usted.

Comentó mientras sostenía la puerta con una de sus manos, el nombre del castaño despertó al rubio de su aturdimiento y con un asentimiento más enérgico dio a entender a su interlocutor que había entendido. 

—Sí, claro, permítame ordenar un poco.

Ingresó a su departamento mirando a todos lados esperando no tener nada comprometedor (como calcetines sucios en el sofá) y asegurándose de colocar los platos de su desayuno lejos de la vista, hizo un gesto a Roland, cuando lo consideró oportuno, para que llamara a su amor platónico; unos segundos después Seto ingresó a su departamento y la visión del empresario le devolvió la imagen de los años de instituto: siempre pulcro, siempre correcto, mantenía la atención de cualquiera en cualquier lugar que entrase. Usando su clásico traje sastre en color azul cielo, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron el aire escapó de sus pulmones; y aunque por dentro se derretía de emoción, logró mantener su lengua dentro de la boca y simular una calma que realmente no sentía.

—Buenas noches, Kaiba.

—Wheeler.

Respondió secamente el empresario mientras escudriñaba su departamento, con ese gesto típico de evaluación que hacían los ricos a quienes no tenían su suerte, un detalle que por el paso del tiempo Joey olvidaba era característico del joven castaño. Aquello le molestó, Joey era consciente que su sitio distaba mucho de la mansión de Seto, pero comparado con el lugar donde había crecido había una gran diferencia. Bufó molesto por la actitud de Seto y se dejó caer en el sofá. Mostró con sarcasmo el otro sillón esperando que Roland no colocara spray desinfectante antes de que Seto colocara las nalgas sobre su asiento.

—Sé que no es una mansión, pero es mío, así que te agradecería te ahorres comentarios idiotas.

—A pesar de los años, no cambias.

El tono de Seto era calmado, pero con ese sutil deje de ironía que siempre caracterizó sus conversaciones, algo turbado por la falta de reacción del castaño Joey optó por ser más abierto de mente y dedicó una mirada a Roland; sabía que el guarda espaldas era tan fiel a Seto como un perro guardián, pero su presencia en una conversación de dos le parecía incomoda.

—Esto es raro, ¿quieren beber algo? Tengo sodas en el refrigerador y leche, personalmente no soy de licores, pero creo que tengo una o dos cervezas por ahí.

—No hace falta Wheeler, en realidad sé que no es convencional que yo haga este tipo de cosas, así que iré al grano.

Comentó Seto tras un ademan con la mano para detener a Joey de buscar las bebidas ofrecidas.

—Bueno, soy todo oídos.

Resolvió con un gesto de conciliación mientras Seto ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, un gesto que Joey recordaba como de gran concentración y de posibles negociaciones.

—Mokuba ingresará a la universidad este año, tenía que haberlo hecho el año pasado, pero pasó por una etapa de rebeldía y no deja de darme la contra en casi todo, me ayuda en la compañía y mantiene sus responsabilidades en Kaiba Corp, y las ONG´s en las que somos participantes, pero considera que la educación formal para él no es necesaria.

Joey escuchaba todo con atención, si algo sabía acerca de Seto Kaiba era que su vida tenía dos grandes pilares, Kaiba Corp y Mokuba Kaiba; él mismo había entendido la relación de esos dos puesto que Serenithy y él eran unidos a pesar de haber sido separados por sus padres cuando el viejo se había ido por la borda con el trago.

Sin embargo no podía hacerse una idea de un Mokuba que no obedeciera a Seto, después de todo, el Chibi sabía perfectamente por todos los trances que su hermano había pasado para liberarlos del yugo de su padrastro, sin contar que en más de una ocasión perdió el alma, literalmente, por salvar la de su hermano pequeño.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres

—Wheeler, sabes perfectamente que no soy el tipo de persona que expresa emociones. Soy afortunado si llego a entender mis propias reacciones respecto a lo que ocurre a mí alrededor. Mokuba, no tuvo que pasar por ninguna clase de entrenamiento para ser como yo; mi hermano creció de la forma más normal que fui capaz de ofrecerle. Tú y tu pandilla de amigos pueden hacer algo que yo no puedo, y es entender las emociones de mi hermano, de un tiempo acá le dejé a su aire, pensando que quizá yo no podía entenderle por no tener un desarrollo cognitivo adecuado. Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a mantener a Mokuba como un crío consentido, puesto que él conoce sus orígenes. 

Las palabras de Seto abrumaron por completo a Joey, el rubio soñaba con poder charlar con Seto de sus problemas y ayudarle a resolverlos, entendía que ambos tenían caracteres tan dispares que quizá aquello les daría un algo que les mantendría unidos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se distrajo un poco de las palabras de su interlocutor.

—Lo siento, Kaiba, tuve un lapsus, ¿puedes ser un poco más específico acerca de lo que me decías?

—Podrías ser asesor de Mokuba, mientras aprueba los exámenes de admisión.

Aturdido por el ofrecimiento, Joey notó un ligero atisbo de súplica y cansancio en la voz del CEO y aunque en el pasado habría bromeado con ello, en este momento entendía que Seto le necesitaba, y que especialmente, Mokuba parecía también necesitarle. 

— ¿Que podría enseñarle?

—Tiene algunos problemas con el área informática, y también con idiomas, sé que eres muy hábil en ambas y también que das clases privadas a jóvenes de nuevo ingreso cada inicio de ciclo.

Con un levantamiento de ceja Seto entendió que reveló demasiada información.

—Me mantengo informado acerca de todo lo que compete a ustedes, tienen la mala costumbre de invocar males antiguos cada que no les cuido las manos.

Una tenue sonrisa afloró en la comisura de los labios de Seto Kaiba, lo que provocó en Joey un mini infarto, un gesto tan extraño y al mismo tiempo exuberante era atípico del castaño; quizá en esos años no era el único que había cambiado para bien.

—Con gusto, será genial volver a ver al Chibi.

—Ese nombrecito… —Dijo con ironía, el rubio levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya verás. Roland pasará por ti para llevarte al departamento. No te preocupes Wheeler, cubriré generosamente tus honorarios.

Seto salió del sitio como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y en cierta forma lo era, al menos sí de los pensamientos del rubio. Miró el sillón donde minutos antes estaba sentado y no pudo evitar tomar el lugar del castaño, su cuerpo entero se estremeció al pensar que aquel hombre había estado ocupando ese mismo espacio. La alegría pronto se tornó en amargura al saber que sin importar lo que ocurriera, él seguía siendo un perrito faldero que estaba a las disposiciones del CEO.

Pero a pesar de ello no lamentaba su situación, Kaiba era y seria siempre Kaiba, y si ésta oportunidad de acercarse al castaño le daba pauta para algo más, esperaba con anhelo poder confesarle a Seto lo que llevaba ocultando tantos años.

Seto se encaminó a casa, seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, Mokuba seguramente se enfadaría con él por haber tomado la decisión de contratarle un tutor; pero al saber que se trataba de Joey era probable que su hermano cambiara de actitud, quizá hasta le diera la pauta para entender los cambios de carácter que tuvo en los últimos años. Él recordaba a su hermano preadolescente organizando con ánimo los torneos a su lado, y también gestionando la creación de nuevos parques, centros de vacaciones y recreativos. Notó algunos cambios después de la reunión de la pandilla, un año después de su graduación de la preparatoria. Él se había enterado de la famosa reunión, porque Tea logró pasar todos los filtros de seguridad del edificio Kaiba Corp., para entregarle la invitación.

—Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras, es el aniversario de la partida del faraón y queremos hacerle un homenaje; no puedo asegurarte que no haya prensa, pero sé que es un lugar seguro, solo queremos estar entre las personas que apreciamos a Atem, mientras estuvo con nosotros.

Fueron a un centro vacacional en Kyoto, y como lo dijo la chica, el lugar era bastante íntimo y privado como para que no se preocupara de paparazis, llegó acompañado de sus escoltas de toda la vida, pero al final optó por darles un par de días libres.

Fueron momentos interesantes en los que, por breves instantes, pudo entender lo que era tener un vínculo con alguien. Joey, Yugi y Ryu hicieron un altar al “faraón”, y en su memoria quemaron trozos de papel con sus deseos para el difunto, él había tomado un trozo de papel y anotado su único deseo.

“Desearía que estuvieras aquí”.

Cuando se acercó al trío de poseídos, Joey le miró de una forma extraña y le obsequió un abrazo. Que fue secundado por los otros dos; en otra clase de circunstancias les habría rechazado pero, por alguna razón no lo hizo y permitió que el fuego elevara su plegaria al cielo.

Al otro día acudieron a la playa, jugaron un rato y se permitió relajarse, Mokuba calló entre algunas rocas y terminó raspado en las pantorrillas, Joey, que tenía una vena protectora con cualquiera que midiera menos que él, se ofreció a atender las heridas de su hermano.

Cuando pasó una hora del incidente, dudó de las habilidades de Joseph Wheeler para atender un raspón y optó por poner manos a la obra, cuando llegó a la cabaña que compartía con su hermano, lo encontró en la cama recostado, envuelto en una toalla mirando el techo con mucha atención, y de Wheeler ni sus luces.

Después de aquello Moki cambió de forma paulatina, quizá no se dio cuenta en lo inmediato pero, pudo notarlo cuando al ofrecerle participar en la mesa de consejo de una junta, simplemente, no se presentó. Aunque no se trataba de algo de suma importancia creó distancia entre ellos y al presente, parecía un abismo insalvable. Sin embargo, no era el CEO de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón por nada, y cuando se trataba de su familia, estaba seguro que haría lo imposible por recuperar a su hermanito.

Tras la partida de Seto, Joey trató de recordar el último día en que se habían encontrado, fue durante el aniversario de Atem, cuando Tea, aún enamorada del Faraón los engatusó para honrar la memoria del espíritu, habían pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde disfrutando de la playa. Seto, a pesar de sus típicos modos de aislamiento había optado por mirarles desde la distancia con un bañador estampado con los colores de su Dragón blanco de Ojos Azules, y a pesar de lo que nadie quisiera admitir, Seto tenía una figura imponente.

Joey estaba dispuesto a correr a esconderse en algún sitio, para poder admirar a Seto en su esplendor, tras tanto tiempo sin incidentes, y con la calma que brinda la vida de estudiantes, recién se percataba de lo atractivo que era el empresario, y que a él le gustaría poder tocarle de forma más íntima, y al mismo tiempo darse una bofetada, por estar babeando por el ricachón engreído. Jugando al futbol con los chicos, Mokuba había tropezado con la arena y se había caído sobre unas rocas.

Aunque el moreno ya no era un niño, si era el más joven de todo el grupo, así que optó por ayudarle a levantarse, pero sus pantorrillas estaban bastante lastimadas, con un atisbo de sus ojos pudo notar a Seto tratando de moverse para ayudar a su hermanito, por lo que con un gesto le impidió levantarse y preguntó a Mokuba si deseaba que él le curara.

Con un asentimiento el chico de cabello negro le tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron a las cabañas. Al pasar medio día, Mokuba pensó que sería buena idea tomar una ducha para quitarse toda la arena del cuerpo. Joey consideró que era lo mejor, así que decidió esperar en el área de la habitación mientras buscaba el botiquín. Tras un vistazo en las gavetas del lugar, no encontró nada, pensó que el lugar no contaba con las medidas primarias de control y atención para primeros auxilios.

Miró con algo de recelo las maletas de los hermanos, sabía que ambos dependían de su personal para armarlas, y por lo tanto no sabía si dentro encontraría algo, en un impulso abrió la maleta de Seto. Fue como un instinto, Seto era un paranoico, y estaba seguro que a pesar de que alguien más le hiciera la maleta, él revisaría que dentro se encontrara un kit de supervivencia extrema, una voz dentro de sí mismo le instó, poco a poco, a buscar más y más adentro en una maleta que estaba decorada con un pequeño dragón blanco de ojos azules al frente; a pesar de haber revuelto todas las prendas no pudo encontrar nada, en la parte posterior de la maleta encontró una pequeña bolsa de lona que le pareció una buena candidata, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al abrirla tuvo en sus manos uno de los calzoncillos de Seto.

La adrenalina que sentía al tocar con sus manos la prenda interior, se comparaba con la que sentía al encontrarse en medio de un duelo, contra Yugi o contra el mismo Seto. Prestó atención a su alrededor y escuchó el agua de la ducha, Mokuba se encontraba tomando un baño y él, como un viejo verde y pervertido, tenía en sus manos la prenda íntima del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

Sin meditarlo mucho (porque no era una de sus grandes cualidades), los llevó a su rostro, cubriendo con el gesto su nariz y boca al mismo tiempo, el aroma del cuerpo de Seto le llenó los sentidos, y casi de inmediato su miembro despertó. El bañador que traía puesto tenía espacio suficiente para aquello, pero él necesitaba más contacto; así que presa de la locura de ese momento se liberó y abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para maniobrar a gusto. Sujetó su base, esperando no ser descubierto, y comenzó a deslizarse poco a poco sobre su eje, cada movimiento acompañado por una inhalación a aquella prenda prohibida, era la primera vez que podía tener un atisbo de la verdadera esencia de Seto y aquello le excitaba aún más; podía notar el aroma del suavizante, pero también el almizcle típico de la zona genital, de solo pensarlo no pudo si no sacar un poco su lengua y lamer la tela que no hace mucho había tocado la piel más privada de aquel a quien comenzaba a amar.

—Seto.

Gimió, no supo si bajo o no pero, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dejó correr su simiente sobre su mano; estaba aturdido y confuso después de aquello, puesto que había tomado sin permiso las pertenencias del hombre más paranoico y poderoso de su ciudad, cuando debería estar curando a su hermano menor de sus heridas. Se maldijo y trató de recomponerse, sin embargo, un murmullo del otro lado de la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Soltó la prenda como si estuviera al rojo vivo y buscó del otro lado de la puerta si alguien había llegado, al notar que no había nadie tomó las cosas que había desperdigado en la cama.

El agua de la ducha seguía haciendo ruido pero, él no tenía cara de ver a Mokuba a los ojos; no después de lo que había hecho. Decidió escapar de ese lugar; pensó que más tarde se disculparía con el Chibi, pero no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo. Al llegar la noche uno de los esbirros de Seto llegó a las cabañas y, tras un breve intercambio de palabras, ambos hermanos salieron de la reserva. Mokuba se disculpó por dejarlos y les agradeció la invitación, Seto, como siempre, giró los ojos en clara muestra de superioridad y se elevó en su helicóptero. Después de esa reunión era complicado poder reunirse con sus amigos: la escuela y la vida corrió, hasta llegar al momento en que se encontraba ahora; y aunque quiso buscar a Mokuba después, se sentía avergonzado por haberlo abandonado ese día sin ninguna explicación. 

Temprano en la mañana alistó su ropa más formal y tomó un baño a consciencia, Seto no le dijo a qué hora le buscarían, por lo que se levantó temprano, y casi a la una de la tarde Roland tocó a su puerta. Joey reaccionó molesto a la falta de respeto de la familia Kaiba, pero al final terminó acompañando al perro fiel de los hermanos a donde sea que quisiera llevarle; curiosamente no le llevaron a la vieja mansión Kaiba, llegaron a la zona de negocios de la ciudad, llena de rascacielos y también altos edificios de departamentos de gran lujo.

Roland le llevó a un departamento sencillo, sin embargo, no abrió la puerta con su llave, si no que tocó el timbre como si se tratara de un visitante más.

—Señorito Mokuba, su tutor ha llegado.

“No me interesa, Roland, lárgate y dile a mi hermano que se vaya a la mierda”.

Una respuesta algo atípica del Chibi que recordaba.

— ¿Y qué tal si, en lo que tu hermanote se va tan lejos, tú y yo nos tomamos un café?

Cuestionó al intercomunicador que probablemente tenia incluida una cámara unilateral, ante su pregunta la puerta se abrió de improviso, y un joven de cabello negro le abrió la puerta.

— ¿Joey?

— ¿Chibi?

Ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que los años habían logrado de cada uno, Joey vestía de forma más sobria y aun así mantenía su chispa de la adolescencia, por otro lado, el menor de los Kaiba era alguien completamente diferente: vestido con ropa de gimnasio, el cabello corto a las orejas y un par de sandalias mostraba su poco interés por las posibles visitas que Seto le había enviado a casa. No obstante, Joey pudo notar que el chico había tomado una ducha y se le notaba avergonzado.

—Señorito Mokuba.

—No te preocupes Roland, creo que nos pondremos al día y luego ya veremos

Comentó el rubio ante el intento del guarda espaldas para llamar la atención del joven amo, Mokuba hizo un gesto para que Joey entrara, cuando así lo hizo le cerró la puerta al viejo Roland y le invitó a tomar asiento.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que el nuevo lame botas de mi hermano fueras tú.

Comentó el moreno mientras se dejaba caer en una silla cerca de la barra del desayuno, el lugar era acogedor, pero no demasiado elegante. Si no lo supiera mejor, adivinaría que Mokuba vivía solo y en un sitio bastante lejos de los lujos que recordaba de sus años de adolescente; el chico caminaba encorvado y se arrebujaba en su sudadera.

—Mokuba, no entiendo esto, ¿por qué hablas así de tu hermano? 

El chico encontró la mirada de su viejo amigo, y el matiz del azul de sus ojos le recordó un poco a la mirada de negocios que Seto usaba la tarde anterior cuando le visitó en su casa.

—Mi hermano debería saber que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para necesitar niñera, ¿quieres beber algo?

Comentó el joven mientras Joey escudriñaba el sitio, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, le notó nervioso, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, si quieres puedo irme, tu hermano me contó que necesitabas ayuda con algunas cosas en la escuela y me pidió que tratara de apoyarte, pero si crees que no la necesitas me retiro y tan amigos como siempre.

— ¿Tú?, ¿Te volviste profesor?

Comentó el joven de cabello negro mientras miraba a Joey algo turbado. Joey bajó un poco los hombros tratando de lograr algo de empatía del joven Kaiba.

—No suenes tan sorprendido, es decir, no es que sea idiota o algo así.

—Disculpa Joey, es que bueno, me intriga bastante que mi hermano recurriera a ti, después de tantos años tratando de controlarme al final se acuerda que les aprecio.

— ¿Crees que es una trampa manipuladora de Seto Kaiba?

—Joey, todo, todo lo que mi hermano haga cerca o lejos de mí es parte de una trampa manipuladora, bueno, al menos eso creo.

El rubio sonrió ante los gestos del joven Kaiba, en realidad le recordaba mucho al pequeño Mokuba que les pedía ayuda para rescatar a su hermano, cuando había caído víctima de los cinco grandes o como la ocasión en que la pandilla de motociclistas del sello de oricalcos les separó.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué me dices?, ¿crees que pueda ayudarte?

Mokuba le dedicó una sonrisa y tras unos segundos de duda asintió, prefería darle una opción de elegir si deseaba o no recibir ayuda, después de todo, siempre podía buscar otro trabajo. Charlaron un rato de lo que ocurrió en sus vidas luego de separarse, Mokuba había viajado por el mundo, pero contrario a lo que pensaba el rubio, lo hizo solo y usando sus propios medios; cosa que no le agradó en nada al maniático de Seto que usaba todos los medios posibles para rastrear a su hermano.

—Me uní al equipo de investigaciones especiales del ejército británico, sólo para que mi hermano se pusiera histérico.

—no te creo nada, Chibi.

Respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que el moreno se envalentonó y sacó el celular mostrándose a sí mismo usando ropa militar y con cinco o seis sujetos a su lado.

—Imposible.

Exclamó el rubio mientras Mokuba le dejaba mirar su galería de fotografías, pudo intuir al pasarlas que el chico se había inscrito apenas pasó el instituto y, aunque inició siendo algo desgarbado el entrenamiento le benefició bastante.

—Ese entrenamiento te dio un gran físico.

— ¿Verdad?

Respondió sonriendo el más joven e hinchando el pecho; Joey le aceptó la fanfarronada y le devolvió el teléfono.

—Sin embargo, sigues siendo un Chibi.

—Que cruel eres, Joey.

—Vamos; Moky, sigues siendo un chico al que le gusta hacer enojar a sus mayores, en este caso a su hermano mayor, que resulta ser el ser más paranoico de la ciudad, y aparentemente, con un gran problema para entender que ya estás grande.

Comentó con un encogimiento de hombros mientras le sonreía al menor, quien rodó los ojos y dejó que el ambiente se distendiera un poco. 

—Mi hermano debería dejar de meterse en las vidas de las personas y preocuparse por él.

—No te digo que no, pero podrías tomar otra actitud respecto de cómo reaccionas a sus formas, recuerdo que siendo más joven eras más diplomático.

— ¿Diplomático?

—Claro, si no fuera por ti, tu hermano se habría convertido en el monstruo que Gozaburo quería crear, cuando iban con nosotros a las aventuras siempre eras tú quien le pedía tuviera un poco de más consideración con nosotros y que entendiera que no estábamos buscando problemas, simplemente los maniacos, buscaban al faraón.

—Pero cuando nos conocimos, yo también era un hijo de puta.

El joven se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, haciendo alusión a esa ocasión en que por poco los mata en medio de un “torneo” de juegos que él mismo había organizado para atrapar a Yugi y el faraón.

—Veo que aprendiste otras cosas en el ejército.

Indicó el rubio, ante el uso de las palabras, y cuando el menor levantó el rostro para mirarlo le palmeó la espalda. Envalentonado por la cordialidad de Joey, Mokuba continuó.

—Entiendo tu punto, Joey, la verdad es que no quiero estudiar más, a pesar de que Gozaburo murió cuando era pequeño Seto siempre me tuvo a cargo de tutores y maestros privados, por eso acredité el instituto dos años antes de lo que se supone, no por qué fuera un genio, sino porque sentía que debía hacerlo para ayudar a mi hermano.

Joey entendía ese sentimiento, especialmente después de la partida del faraón, asintió y tomó suavemente uno de los brazos de Mokuba, quien los había dejado caer laxos sobre sus piernas.

—Eso lo puedo entender, pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que decidieras llevar la contra a tu hermano?

Mokuba se tensó y apartó la mano de Joey, con delicadeza.

—Lo siento, eso no puedo decírtelo. —Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba a lo que, Joey suponía, era la cocina del departamento. —En cambio, puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar.

Volvió a hablar más alegre, el cambio de actitud hacía que Joey se sintiera más en confianza y, extraño a él, decidió no seguir picando piedra sino esperar a que Mokuba decidiera contarle. Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, hasta llegaron a una serie de acuerdos. Mokuba, definitivamente, se había convertido en todo un Kaiba, por más que renegara de eso.


	2. Chapter 2

#  Capítulo 2

#  Acuerdos

Joey volvió a casa luego de dos horas, Mokuba aceptó que le diera clases siempre y cuando no se metiera en la relación que tenía con Seto, y especialmente que no le preguntara nada acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su familia.

El rubio aceptó, especialmente por que apreciaba al moreno, y porque entendía que había muchas cosas que solo se podían arreglar en familia, Rolland había esperado a su regreso, pero él no aceptó el servicio de Taxi en la limosina, después de todo, ya conocía el camino, y no sería necesario que le llevaran nuevamente. Al día siguiente, comenzaría con las clases para alistar a Mokuba.

En cuanto llego a su departamento, su celular vibró con un número que aparecía como privado, de inmediato, Joey, sospechó acerca del origen de su interlocutor, pero se arriesgó a contestar.

_Joseph, ¿Qué tal te fue con Mokuba?

La voz del otro lado de la bocina, le provocó un vuelco al corazón, especialmente por que no recordaba en ningún momento haberle proporcionado su número celular a Seto Kaiba.

_¿Seto? Eh, bien, creo que bien

El tono de voz al otro lado de la línea, sonaba condescendiente, como si en realidad el castaño no esperará que el lo identificara al otro lado de la línea o que incluso dudara sobre cómo había conseguido su número privado, aun así escuchó una genuina disculpa en sus siguientes palabras.

_Rolland me comentó lo que ocurrió cuando llegaron, lo siento

Tratando de justificar a Mokuba, explicó lo que pasó después de que Rolland se fue, y también que posteriormente de hablar un poco con su hermano, accedió a que le ayudara con sus exámenes de preparación, Seto de inmediato cambió su actitud, y se notaba menos tensó cuando se despidió.

_te agradezco el esfuerzo, debo dejarte, buena noche

_buena noche

Respondió por inercia, sin darse cuenta que Seto ya había colgado, se sonrió y encontró su reflejo en una de las repisas, se veía como un completo idiota, tras abofetearse y recriminarse por su actitud optó por alistar su cena y prepararse para la mañana siguiente. Había acordado con el moreno que iniciarían con la preparación de los exámenes y el plan de estudios, de su opción de carrera, algo que estaba seguro no agradaría en nada a su querido CEO.

Al llegar al edificio de departamentos, encontró un post-it en la puerta señalándole que el timbre no funcionaba, por lo que tenían que acudir a la portería para acceder al edificio, el sujeto encargado de la misma era un anciano de más o menos sesenta años que al verlo le escaneó como si se tratara de un mendígo.

_¿A quién visita?

_Mokuba Kaiba

El anciano le dedico una mirada de sospecha y de nuevo le escaneó, ahora con una cara de que era mejor que Joey decidiera irse de su “distinguido” edificio

_¿Se puede saber con que intención?

_no, y no le interesa

El hombre se cuadró frente a el, y de inmediato le señaló la puerta de entrada.

_lo siento, no puede pasar

_¿Disculpe?

Reclamó aturdido Joey ante tal despotismo, el hombre le miró condescendiente y levantando una ceja le respondió.

_el joven Mokuba no se relaciona con personas de SU categoría, y si no me lo toma en cuenta, en este lugar solo viven personas de bien, así que le pediría regrese por donde vino.

_hijo de…

_¿Joey?

Mokuba entraba por la puerta principal, cargando una cesta con algunas compras, miró la postura de su amigo, y también el gesto de huele mierda del portero.

_Señor Odaima, Joey es un muy querido amigo mío, espero que le atendiera como es debido

El tono de voz de Mokuba fue calmo y sereno, sin embargo, la inflexión y su mirada, heló la columna vertebral de Joey, sin contar que el total de su mirada no fue dirigido a él. Sintió como es que el portero se desinfló y aunque no lo vio, sintió el aire a su alrededor estremecerse ante una probable reverencia.

_claro que sí, señorito Mokuba, le mostraba las instalaciones y le comentaba las reglas del edificio respecto de las visitas.

_¿Es eso cierto?

_si, claro, el señor fue muy amable de comentarme que no te encontrabas en casa, así que me dijo que podía esperarte en este lugar

_me alegra, ¿Qué te parece si subimos?

Joey asintió, y antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas el conserje le dedicó una mirada de “Estas muerto” que le recordaba a las que su padre le lanzaba cuando no llevaba dinero suficiente para las cervezas del día.

_no cubras la espalda a ese viejo cabrón

_¿Disculpa?

_es uno de los lameculos que trabaja para mi hermano, se la pasa jodiendo a cualquiera que venga, y no solo porque yo vivo aquí, es probable que mi hermano le amenazara o le sobornara para que le avise sobre quien entra y quién sale del edificio, y especialmente de mi departamento.

_normalmente no me preocupo por lo que las personas hacen para vivir, pero creo que tu portero sí es bastante cabrón.

Tras esa introducción, ambos pasaron bastante tiempo charlando en el departamento del mas joven, mientras que Joey no pudo evitar notar que contrario al día anterior, el lugar parecía mas en orden, las repisas no estaban tiradas y no había nada de ropa tirada por ahí. De cierta forma le recordaba a su propio departamento.

La semana trascurrió con tranquilidad hasta que llegó el primer viernes, Mokuba no estaba concentrado y Joey lo notó de inmediato.

_que ocurre “Chibi”

_hoy no tengo ganas de estudiar, ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?

Cuestionó el más joven, mirando a su mentor de forma implorante, después de todo, aun funcionaba usar sus famosos ojos de cachorro; Joey, dudó un poco, pero prefirió ceder, después de todo, la vida no valía la pena si no te distraías de vez en cuando.

_claro, pero ¿Cómo nos escapamos del cabrón de la puerta de enfrente?

_no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí

Señaló el moreno, mientras sacaba su celular y una tableta de sus bolsillos, la tableta era para ingresar al sistema de seguridad del edificio, y obviamente que Joey se percató de las habilidades de su alumno para hackear el sistema sin nada más que algunos comandos y un cable a tierra en el picaporte interno de su departamento.

Asumió que no era la primera vez que, hacia aquello, y que probablemente las cámaras no solo se encontraran en los pasillos y el elevador, ya que, al hacer su maniobra, el chico, cubrió con su cuerpo el panel de control.

_aun no sé dónde, pero estoy seguro que Seto escondió algunas cámaras en este lugar, teme que me secuestren

_creo que, dado el historial de tu familia, la mayoría de nosotros lo hace

Confirmo al aire, entendiendo que no era un tema fácil para el menor de los Kaiba, especialmente, porque durante sus aventuras, él fue cebo de más de un interesado en joder a Seto.

_lo sé, por eso me alisté en las fuerzas especiales, si algún idiota quiere jugar conmigo, se topara con un sabueso entrenado.

Se señaló mientras mostraba los colmillos, y dedicaba una mirada conocedora a su viejo amigo, cuando aparentemente todo estaba en orden, Mokuba se retiró del panel de la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación principal, con un gesto de la cabeza pidió a Joey que lo siguiera. De ahí no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que escaparían por las escaleras de incendios.

_¿Era necesario que hackearas las cámaras?

_si, ese bastardo seguro que me tiene vigilado

Resolvió el joven mientras bajaban, con calma por los peldaños metálicos, por alguna razón el comentario sonó más dirigido a Seto que al portero. Pero fiel a su promesa de no meterse en la relación de la familia Kaiba, Joey no dijo nada al respecto y siguió a Mokuba a donde sea que quisiera ir, si veía algo que no era adecuado, esperaba convencer al menor de regresar pronto y no mencionaría nada a Seto.

La primera parada fue una cafetería, Joey aceptó beber un café y comer pastelillos, mientras su amigo le contaba acerca de lo que hacía en campaña, él al ser menor de edad, según estándares internacionales, había tramitado su emancipación anticipada, cuando terminó el instituto. Seto no se vio muy complacido, pero no pudo hacer nada hasta que los abogados le presentaron el acta de resolución.

El ejército, sin embargo, fue complicado al inicio, ya que, al no estar acostumbrado a las exigencias corporales, tuvo más de un acuartelamiento y varios castigos, hasta que fue capaz de seguir el paso de los novatos mayores que él. Se orientó en el área de comunicaciones especiales y tácticas militares, por lo que pronto lo aceptaron en la academia de pilotos.

_se volar el Jet de Seto, pero en el ejército aprendí a volar aviones de combate, también lideré algunas misiones de bajo impacto, guiando a los compañeros en el traslado de provisiones

_genial, ¿Hiciste amigos?

_si, aunque más bien nos llamamos unidades, un equipo de combate, normalmente esta formado por tres personas, y ese grupo de tres se llama comando. Mis compañeros de campaña son Jhonas y Erick, ambos son ingleses y me enseñaron mucho, cuando Seto logró sacarme del ejército, ellos estaban por recibir las alas de combate

_¿Te sacó?

Mokuba suspiró, y mirando con algo de melancolía su bebida encontró la cara de Joey.

_el servicio militar para menores de edad, es de dos años, pero el obligatorio para mayores es de cinco años, yo había cumplido mi periodo, y él movió sus contactos para que me enviaran a casa, antes de recibir mi insignia.

Joey notó la molestia que ello representaba para el moreno, especialmente después de haber pasado por tantos problemas para enlistarse, y también porque al tratarse de una ceremonia de alto rango, el no presentarse, era considerado una deserción en toda la regla.

_seguramente lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti

Mokuba se apartó de la mesa, pero permitió que Joey le sujetara la mano y en respuesta presionó los dedos contra los de su interlocutor, la calidez de la mirada del menor, hizo sonreír al rubio. 

_lo sé, recibí mi insignia por correo, los chicos abogaron con el comandante en jefe porque ya había completado mi entrenamiento, ellos estarán dos años más en filas y después pueden continuar la universidad en el ejército; o pedir una plaza en alguna otra escuela; ninguno de ellos cree necesario hacerlo, porque en la armada pueden tener la preparación que necesitan y con los gastos pagados.

Aquello sorprendió a Joey, especialmente porque en su situación actual, él debía solventar demasiados gastos, había ocasiones en las que se veía en el dilema si llenaba la despensa o ahorraba un poco para su matrícula en el semestre siguiente. Sin embargo, las historias de Mokuba le tranquilizaban, el “Chibi” tenía amigos y había dejado de lado la dependencia y sobreprotección de su hermano, cosa que, aunque le parecía atractiva a Joey, estaba seguro que el joven no apreciaba en estos momentos.

_me gustaría conocerlos

Afirmó mientras soltaba la mano del menor, para beber su café. Mokuba asintió con tanta fuerza que parecía su cabeza escaparía de sus hombros en cualquier momento.

_claro, estoy seguro que te agradarán_ el moreno sonrió y con suavidad apretó la mano de Joey, girando un poco el rostro se percató de un cartel a espaldas de su amigo y lo señaló con la barbilla_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

Joey asintió, el cartel anunciaba una película que no hace mucho se había estrenado, y tenía muchas ganas de verla, se encaminaron al centro comercial más cercano para ver la película, como si se tratara de niños pequeños, compraron todas las golosinas posibles en el quiosco, y se pasaron casi toda la función bromeando entre ellos, una película con explosiones y autos a toda velocidad, era una receta para el desastre tratándose de ambos jóvenes; casi a las ocho de la noche, regresaron al departamento del menor, Mokuba abrazado a sus hombros como si estuviera ebrio, al acercarse a la puerta principal Joey sonrió al ver que el portero golpeaba su consola de video en la portería. Para evitar altercados con el cabrón de la puerta, optaron por usar nuevamente las escaleras de emergencia, al reunir todos sus bártulos y libros se despidió de Mokuba con efusividad, esa tarde había sido en realidad entretenida, y una experiencia que hace muchos años no tenía, aun con sus amigos más cercanos, imaginaba que para el menor de los Kaiba el paseo había sido reconfortante, después de todo el chico vivía solo y él entendía el valor que se necesitaba para hacerlo.

_tienes mi número de teléfono, si necesitas algo “Chibi”, nos vemos el lunes

El moreno lo acompañó a la puerta principal como era su costumbre, justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Joey comenzó a sonar y el rubio sufrió lo suyo para atrapar el aparato en sus bolsillos y responder. Se trataba de Yugi, que le pedía lo visitara el día siguiente. Durante su llamada, Mokuba gritó un saludo a su amigo, y le pidió le visitara cuando quisiera.

Joey, pasó el teléfono al moreno, mientras preparaba su carnet para usar el autobús. Cuando recibió el celular de vuelta, Mokuba tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

_Yugi dice que le encantaría que salgamos a beber un día de estos.

Asintió mientras malabareaba nuevamente para meter el celular en su bolsillo, con un último choque de puños, se despidió de su mini “patrón”, ante las miradas molestas del portero, que ahora lleno de polvo, trataba de hacer reaccionar sus pantallas de vigilancia. El domingo por la tarde, mientras descansaba después de hacer aseo general en casa, su celular sonó, no tenia el numero registrado, por lo que respondió con algo de cautela.

_¿Diga?

_Wheller, no he tenido noticias tuyas_

La voz al otro lado de la bocina era autoritaria y mantenía ese tono de voz que parecía no cambiar con el pasar de los años; con algo de temor, cuestionó a su interlocutor.

_¿Seto?

_Si, te llamo del teléfono de casa_

Un poco más tranquilo, asintió al aire, como si el castaño le estuviera mirando de frente, y al darse cuenta de ello puso voz a sus sentimientos, tratando de calmar la emoción que le inundaba cada que escuchaba al castaño de ojos de cielo.

__¡_oh!, bueno, está bien, supongo. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Cuestionó como si se tratara de una llamada de cualquier otra persona, y no de su amor platónico. 

_Rolland, me contó que lo despediste luego del primer día, ¿Ocurrió algo?_

De inmediato, sintió el estómago en los pies, el tono de Seto, era de un jefe molesto con las acciones de su subordinado, y aunque nunca lo dijo, parecía que le estaba reprendiendo por haber tomado la decisión.

___no, es solo que creo que Mokuba está más cómodo si no lo ve. Puedes notar que no eh faltado a mi promesa, y seguí visitando al “Chibi” estos días.

A Joey le molestaba hablar de Mokuba en esos términos, podía ser un encargo de Seto, pero era su amigo igual, y tratarle como si fuera una transacción comercial, le ponía incómodo. Escuchó el suspiro de Seto al otro lado de la línea, y podía imaginarlo, colocar su mano libre sobre su frente, con ese gesto tan suyo para resolver problemas. 

_Rolland es importante para ambos, a pesar de haber servido a Gozaburo, se volvió nuestro guardián desde que él murió, si puedo decir que alguien se preocupa por Mokuba tanto como yo, sé que puedo mencionar a Rolland sin dudarlo, entiendo que sigues dándole clases, recibí noticias de ello _

El rubio giró los ojos, al pensar que el vejete del portero, pasaba diario un informe con las actividades de Mokuba, prefirió no decir nada al respecto, y tomó el hilo que Seto le lanzara como anzuelo. 

_si, estuvimos trabajando en sus aptitudes en cada materia, y preparamos algunos exámenes simulacro, para que se presente a finales del verano. Hay opciones en la universidad de Dominó en dónde no le piden elegir una carrera de inmediato, puede tomar diversas materias de tronco común.

_No me parece adecuado, darle más tiempo para que pierda. _

_no estaría perdiendo el tiempo, al parecer al “Chibi” en verdad le gusta la aeronáutica, y aunque la universidad nacional de Tokio, tiene ingenierías y centros de desarrollo, a Mokuba le gusta volar, algo que solo podrá hacer en una academia de pilotos.

Joey sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en todo el país la única academia de pilotos era la de la escuela naval militar, una universidad incorporada al ejército que no necesariamente pedía el internado y el acuartelamiento, Mokuba había visto los folletos de la escuela, y aunque le dijo que no podría acudir, notó que esas palabras le costaban mas trabajo que el preparar los exámenes de admisión. Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio pesado, incluso, apartó el teléfono a sus ojos para ver si la llamada no se había cortado.

_No permitiré que vuelva al ejército Wheller, y espero que eso se lo dejes en claro_

El tono de voz del CEO, había cambiado por completo, era tan frio y cortante que él se puso nervioso, aun así estaba dispuesto a defender a Mokuba y su deseo de ser libre, aunque ello le enemistara con el castaño.

___has pensado un poco en que no le agrada al “Chibi”, que lo trates así; no sé por qué o cómo es que llegaron a pelear de esta forma, pero no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

Trató de negociar, después de todo, se encontraba en medio de ambos, por la preocupación de Seto por el futuro de su hermano, cuando el castaño tomó la palabra, era palpable la ira en su voz.

_No voy a permitir que mi hermano se relacione con lo único que apasionó a Gozaburo, la guerra no es un lugar para jugar, y mucho menos para mi hermano menor. Te estoy pagando para que saques esas ideas estúpidas de su cabeza. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? _

Ante el tono de Seto, el carácter de Joey salió a flote, y ante las peticiones del castaño él también tenía una o dos palabras que darle al idiota.

___me pediste ayudara a tu hermano con su elección de carrera, jamás me dijiste que querías alejarlo de sus deseos, si ese es el caso, pudiste internarlo en una escuela en el extranjero y esperar a que escape como lo hizo hace dos años...

_Haz tu trabajo “Perro”, que yo me encargaré de mi hermano a mi manera_

Interrumpido por las palabras del castaño, sintió como la bilis se acumulaba en sus entrañas, esa maldita palabra que usaba todo el mundo para recordarle sus orígenes humildes, y especialmente que, durante un tiempo en su vida, no tomó las decisiones más adecuadas. Apretando con fuerza el celular, tomó aire antes de hablar.

_¿Al menos sabes, que tu hermano inició la carrera de ingeniero en aeronáutica?

Cuestionó a una línea muerta, y aunque sabía que Seto podía hacer eso, nunca pensó que le tratara de esa forma; ¿Cómo podía seguir encaprichado de semejante “hijodeputa”? volteó la mirada a su ventana, que abierta para ventilar el departamento, daba acceso a una tarde serena, buscaba algo de consuelo en las formas de las nubes del cielo, mientras sus entrañas discutían si estaban felices de haber charlado con Seto o si deseaban matarlo por la forma en como le habló.

Pero al final entendió que, aunque él fuera incondicional del castaño, para él solo era un idiota más a quien le pagaba para vigilar a su hermano, cayó en cuenta que Mokuba tenía razón: era el lame botas de Seto.

El sentimiento de molestia le acompañó por toda esa tarde y el día siguiente, cuando llegó al departamento del menor, hizo lo que pudo para disimular lo que sentía. A pesar de que en realidad deseaba estar en cualquier otro sitio. Aprovechó algunos test, y también cambio algunas baterías psicológicas para entender que es lo que tenía tan preocupado a Seto; Mokuba hizo todo cuanto le pidió, con la condición que le acompañara nuevamente de paseo en la semana; Joey reticente tuvo que aceptar cuando le dijo que todos los gastos correrían por su cuenta.

_durante mis años en el ejército ahorre mucho dinero, de mis participaciones en Kaiba Corp. Así que no te preocupes por eso Joey. 

_se supone que debo guiarte por el camino de la rectitud y hacerte encontrar una meta en la vida

Replicó con algo de ironía ante las insistencias del menor, el más joven le encontró la mirada, mientras sujetaba su mano con suavidad.

_tengo una meta en la vida, solo que aún no sé cómo alcanzarla

Ante el gesto, Joey sonrió sinceramente, las palabras de Mokuba le tranquilizaban al grado que después de varios días de sentirse un completo amargado, el peso de su pecho se aligeró, soltó el agarre de Mokuba y con un gesto fraternal, le atrajo a su pecho, para abrazar su cabeza y frotar su alborotado y corto cabello.

_eres un “chibi” muy interesante

Tras algunas risas, ambos se concentraron y pudieron lograr terminar dos exámenes como dios manda, charlaron un poco en inglés y terminaron bebiendo una cerveza después de semejante maratón. Mokuba ponía atención a sus clases, Joey se dio cuenta que él realmente no necesitaba mucha ayuda, si bien el joven decía, que no era muy inteligente, el rubio entendió que solo era falta de interés en los temas. Fiel a su promesa, el sábado salieron juntos al parque temático Domino Central&Toei Co. Con la firme intención que Seto Kaiba le tildara de traidor, al no acudir a alguno de los muchos parques temáticos de Kaiba Corp.

La rutina se volvió cómoda, hasta casi el final de la tercer semana en que compartían tardes juntos, Joey lo notó molesto, y el estrés de lo que sea que le distraía, le impedía poner atención a lo que quería enseñarle, optó por hacerle la plática, pero el menor encogió los hombros y mentó el nombre de su hermano con más furia de la normal; sus ojos azules destellaron en una ira tan terrible que Joey sintió como si le lanzaran una cortina de hielo, aquello le estremeció por lo parecido del gesto con los que hacia Seto al estar molesto.

_mi hermano me citó ayer

_¿Tan mal estuvo?

Cuestionó preocupado y genuinamente curioso, Mokuba respondió con un movimiento brusco de hombros y un bufido parecido al de una bestia enjaulada.

_mi hermano es un imbécil

A pesar de sus ganas de defender al mayor, prefirió ser diplomático, después de todo, la forma en como cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, no le daba buena espina, así que instó a Mokuba a dejar a un lado sus molestias, alegando como ofrenda que le prepararía un café para que se relajara, el menor asintió, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón que ocupaba. El rubio se tomó su tiempo, y pensó que sería mas cómodo para el joven que ambos bebieran un chocolate caliente. Al volver de la cocina encontró a Mokuba con la miraba sobre una pequeña cajita en sus manos, quien, al escucharlo trastear con las tazas, le miró de forma tan intensa, que se pasmó aturdido con ambos recipientes en las manos, el moreno, al notar su turbación se levantó del sillón y le ayudó con uno de ellos, a fin de no hacer un desastre en la alfombra.

_¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Cuestionó aun avergonzado por lo que el menor estaba provocando en él, por qué, siendo franco consigo mismo, le pareció ver a Seto en sus ojos, y esa mirada, le desarmó por completo; una vez acomodados en la mesa de estudio, entregó la cajita al rubio.

_Toma, lo eh visto en una tienda y creo que te será útil

Joey, aceptó intrigado la caja, y la abrió con la calma de un niño en la mañana de navidad: dentro había una correa azul oscuro decorada con bebés dragón en el frente y dragones de ojos rojos en la parte posterior, sublimados en un tono suave de dorado. Lo que para la mayoría resultaría infantil, con la combinación de colores, se notaba bastante sofisticado.

_te agradezco, ¿Qué es?

_es una correa para el celular

Comentó el chico con una sonrisa algo torpe, le ayudó a sacarlo del envoltorio y a colocarla en el extremo de su teléfono, en la parte superior del aparato había una ranura diminuta por dónde Mokuba insertó el pequeño cordel que sujetaría la correa, cuando el chico terminó de colocarla se la extendió para que validara su función, emocionado comenzó a tirar de la correa para verificar que no se saldría de su lugar; sorprendido por la función de aquel extraño gadget, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

_¡“Chibi”!, no sabía que ese agujero era para algo

Con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de gato en la cara, comenzó a jugar con la correa, como si se tratara de una pelusa para jugar; Mokuba sin embargo, se había tensado ante el apelativo que el rubio acostumbraba usar con él desde que se reencontraran, un poco cansado y aun con el enfado de ver a su hermano en la espalda, no se contuvo de pedirle a Joey que dejara usarlo.

_¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

Bufó el menor de los Kaiba mientras se alejaba bruscamente del rubio, Joey al notar la molestia y las acciones de Mokuba metió el teléfono a su bolsillo y buscó la mirada del moreno para comprender la repentina hostilidad del más joven.

_¿Cómo?

_¡”Chibi”!, deja de llamarme así, ya no soy un mocoso, si no te has dado cuenta, me estás dando clases para ingresar a la universidad.

Mokuba apretaba los puños al lado de su cuerpo, y Joey turbado por la reacción tan violenta no sabía que hacer, después de todo, durante todo ese tiempo, ambos habían compartido sólo ratos agradables, mordiendo su labio inferior y sujetando su antebrazo con algo de temor trató de justificarse. 

_no te molestes, es una costumbre que tengo muy arraigada, y te digo así porque te aprecio

Joey sin ser consciente de su gesto, miraba suplicante al menor, quien se sintió desarmado ante los ojos melados de su tutor, aspirando para calmarse, se inclinó un poco para encontrar entendimiento en el rubio.

_lo sé, pero me haces sentir como un mocoso. Y ya no lo soy.

Marcó el joven mientras señalaba su propio cuerpo, Joey observó a Mokuba con un poco de incredulidad, era verdad tras los años sin verse, el moreno era unos centímetros más alto que él, podía notar el gran parecido que guardaba con su hermano mayor, y sin embargo sus diferencias eran mucho más notorias: el tono de sus ojos en un azul más tenue y del color azabache de su cabello; y aunque sabía que compararlos estaba mal, no pudo si no sonrojarse un poco ante el recuerdo de lo que Seto Kaiba representaba para él en ese momento, y lo mucho que el mayor se reflejaba en Mokuba.

_Lo lamento Moki, procuraré ya no llamarte de esa forma

Extendió la mano hasta sujetar la del moreno y llamó su atención, quería zanjar el tema y continuar con la tarde agradable que habían tenido hasta el momento, usando lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa conciliadora, trató de llamar la atención de Mokuba a las tazas de chocolate, y con suerte a la lección que tenían entre manos.

_¿Seguimos estudiando?

Cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que tiraba de la mano del moreno, distraído como era, no prestó atención a lo que sus acciones causaron en el joven; Mokuba notó el destello evaluador de Joey sobre su cuerpo, y también la sombra de un rubor en sus mejillas, el joven no pensaba que aquello le turbara, después de haberse contenido todas esas semanas, tragó grueso ante el roce de Joey y su gesto de sujetar su mano para llamar su atención a las bebidas que había preparado para ambos, pero el colmo fue cuando le dedicó “esa” sonrisa, que a pesar de lo escandaloso de su tutor se sentía exclusiva para él; ahí sintió bullir su sangre: una sonrisa sólo para él, no pudo contenerse más, sujetó la mano del rubio con más fuerza, tirándolo hacia sí, para poder unir sus pechos, el rubio que fue tomado por sorpresa no reaccionó a pesar de sentir a Mokuba abalanzarse sobre sí y acorralándolo a mitad de su estancia. Fue presa fácil para el exmilitar, que ante los movimientos del menor y tratar de liberarse terminó golpeando la espalda al suelo y la cabeza a unos centímetros de golpear el borde de la mesa de café. 

_¿Mokuba?

Preguntó ante las acciones del menor, trató de sobar el golpe en su cabeza, mientras abría los ojos después del tenue dolor del impacto, el sentir un calor ajeno al propio sobre sí mismo le hizo abrir los ojos para ver a su anfitrión encaramado sobre él. Mokuba centró sus ojos hasta que encontraron la mirada melada del rubio, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se apoderó de los labios de Joey, quien sorprendido no reaccionó hasta que Mokuba introdujo la lengua a su boca. Batalló para retirarse al adolescente de encima hasta que, con algo de brusquedad, retiró el rostro de la voraz boca de Mokuba, trató de quitarlo de encima, no obstante, lo más que logró fue abrirle espacio mientras que su atacante se afirmaba sobre su pelvis, y con ambas manos le sujetaba las muñecas encima de la cabeza.

_¡¿Qué, qué te ocurre?!

Gritó el rubio, cansado de no poder liberarse y moviéndose como poseso para apartarlo de él; no obteniendo respuesta verbal, el más joven se apropió nuevamente de sus labios dejándole sin escapatoria, Joey sentía la alfombra bajo él y también el hambre de Mokuba quien asaltando sus labios se comportaba como un náufrago que recién encuentra agua fresca. Joey entendió que resistiéndose no tendría oportunidad, así que dejó de moverse, aun sin corresponder el beso, el moreno detuvo su hacer para susurrar a unos milímetros de sus labios. 

_¿No es obvio?

_! Apártate, Mokuba ¡

Exigió mientras seguía batallando contra el aturdimiento, la confusión y las piernas del menor.

_si eres capaz de liberarte por tu cuenta, te dejaré en paz

Respondió a su molestia, y Joey sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante su tono de voz, porque era ese mismo tono de voz que Seto usaba cuando sabía que había ganado una partida, y el idiota frente a él aun tenia esperanza de vencerlo, manteniendo su presa con una mano, utilizó la diestra para explorar más allá. Joey al notar las intenciones de su pupilo luchó con todo lo que tenía para que la prensa de Mokuba sobre sus muñecas se relajara, ahora que solo se trataba de una mano, pero el menor cejó en su intento y sus acciones no disminuyeron; no le atacaba con violencia, le sujetaba con fuerza, eso era cierto, pero tras el asalto infructuoso a sus labios, la boca del menor de los Kaiba se dedicaba a jugar con su cuello mordisqueandolo.

_¡Basta!

Suspiró cuando el chico restregó sus caderas, tentando ambas entrepiernas en una danza que para Joey era tanto un deseo como un misterio. No mentiría deseaba aquello: pero no con él.

_!No, Mokuba!

Jadeo, cuando sintió su cuerpo tensarse dentro de sus vaqueros, y especialmente sentir la mano del más joven deslizarse debajo de su playera, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el toque del chico recorriendo sus flancos, sus dedos largos deslizándose sobre sus costillas y buscando con toques suaves alguna reacción del mayor.

_no mientas Joey

Expresó el menor, quien parecía leer mejor su cuerpo que él mismo, cuando se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios, y sintió una mano exploradora del joven sobre las prendas que cubrían su entrepierna; con ello reaccionó al fin. Usando los codos, logró apartar la sujeción sobre sus muñecas y de un empellón violento lanzó a Mokuba fuera de él; alisándose la ropa con premura, salió del sitio sin mirar atrás.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven de cabellos castaños miraba las luces de la ciudad encenderse, recordando que en el pasar del tiempo había coincidido con muchas personas, en el pasado había sido un sacerdote, y también un faraón, contrario a lo que la mayoría de los idiotas de la pandilla maravilla pensaba, él era consciente de sus orígenes, y también de lo que significaba su participación en los juegos de las sombras de hace cinco mil años.

Pasó meses enteros tratando de conciliar, lo que significaba ser la reencarnación de Seth, y también ser Seto Kaiba, era ambos y al mismo tiempo era alguien distinto. Seto Kaiba en sus inicios era un hijo de puta que disfrutaba del poder que otorgaba el dinero, pudo conocer la humildad cuando el Faraón y Yugi se cruzaron en su camino. Y también afirmar que el fin justifica los medios, le fortaleció como persona, sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus logros y todos los negocios exitosos, siempre supo que algo faltaba, pensó que lograría aquello si se concentraba en que Mokuba fuera feliz, que fuera lo que el no pudo por culpa de Gozaburo: un niño.

Sin embargo, a últimas fechas apenas lo entendía, el saber que se había metido a escondidas a las fuerzas especiales y que hubiera puesto en riesgo su vida por idioteces, le turbaba. ¿En que se había equivocado?, no podía conciliar al hermano comprometido que le ayudaba a organizar los torneos de duelo de monstruos, a organizar los planes de construcción de la academia de duelos; con el militar inflexible que le retaba cada que coincidían en la misma habitación.

Ensimismado, en sus cavilaciones se dejó distraer cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a su teléfono, liberándolo un poco del estress al ver el nombre del remitente. Se trataba del portero del edificio de Mokuba quien le mantenía al tanto de lo que sea que hiciera, sin importar si salía a tirar la basura o a lavar su ropa.

“Llegó el rubio idiota”

Tras varias semanas de su solicitud a Wheller de apoyar a Mokuba con sus exámenes de admisión, había llegado a un acuerdo con que su hermano fuera independiente, no le gustaba en nada que decidiera apartarse de él, pero aun así lo entendía, lo que en realidad nunca aceptaría era que creyera que lo sabía todo a su corta edad. Después de todo debía reconocer que, si no fuera por la instrucción brutal de Gozaburo, él no habría logrado atender la empresa Kaiba como lo hacía hasta el momento.

Recordó con algo de amargura el día que Mokuba llegó a la oficina central de Kaiba Corp. y le arrojó al escritorio una hoja de papel medio doblado. Al inspeccionarlo, supo que se trataba de su certificado de graduación, lo que le molestó puesto que nadie le informó sobre la ceremonia o incluso de su tan requerida firma para validar su tutela sobre el moreno. Trató de obtener alguna respuesta de parte de su hermano, ya que para él era un acontecimiento importante, Mokuba negó con la cabeza y le explicó que había optado por tomar un examen de grado y acreditar sus materias pendientes con un solo examen; la razón: Necesitaba alejarse de él, con esas palabras y los ojos implorantes su hermano le pedía se apartara de su vida, porque lo asfixiaba; Seto sintió romper su corazón en ese momento, por qué no conciliaba su vida sin Mokuba en ella.

Tras la repentina oleada de tristeza, la furia tomo su sitio, y se volvió venenosa contra su único familiar, ¡Maldita sea!, había perdido el alma en más de una ocasión solo por mantenerlo en el plano físico, y ahora su única piedra de toque le pedía lo dejara libre, porque eso es lo que su hermano sentía con él, lo sentía como un carcelero que le mantenía a su lado por simples razones egoístas. Cuando realmente no era así. Gritos y alegatos después, aceptó a regañadientes su petición, siempre y cuando aceptara que Rolland le acompañara, el chico aceptó.

Al dia siguiente, Mokuba partía del Japón en dirección a América, quería conocer el mundo, y aunque era acompañado por alguien de su entera confianza, no pudo si no sentirse aun más vacío de lo que se sentía antes de que matara a Gozaburo. Su congoja no se detuvo en ese momento cuando meses después Rolland regresaba a la compañía, con un mensaje de Mokuba.

“lo necesitas más que yo”

Se mantuvo en contacto, via correos y llamadas, que con el pasar de los días se volvían espaciadas, cortas e incluso inexistentes, tras meses en completo silencio supo que su hermano había hecho algo a sus espaldas, trató de usar su tecnología para encontrarlo, y antes incluso que corriera los algoritmos en su súper computadora, recibió un correo de parte del departamento de admisiones, confirmando que el joven Mokuba Kaiba se había enlistado de forma voluntaria al ejercito de su Majestad la Reyna Isabel, renunciando por dos años a sus derechos como ciudadano japonés y otorgando su custodia al servicio de Inglaterra.

Movió cielo, mar y tierra para sacarlo de ahí, pero las reglas eran tajantes, dos años de servicio y entrenamiento para menores de dieciocho años, y cinco años para ingresados después de la mayoría de edad. En cuanto se cumplió el tiempo establecido, envió por él como si de un niño travieso se tratara.

Pero quien regresó era un hombre, de su estatura y con el cabello negro, casi al rape, su mirada antes conciliadora ahora le seguía molesta, por haberlo sacado de donde sea que se había metido y también por salvarlo de los recuerdos de la guerra. La vida marcial le endureció, pero también le dio carácter, esa tarde en el aeropuerto, su hermanito le saludó con un apretón de manos, y la mirada más gélida que le pudieron dedicar alguna vez, Rolland, al notar la tensión entre ambos, prefirió abogar por un traslado rápido al nuevo departamento de la familia, y así otorgar al señorito Mokuba un merecido descanso del Jet Lac. Un par de semanas en tensa convivencia terminaron por separar a la pequeña familia, un día sin más Mokuba había tomado sus maletas y se mudó a otro sitio. El mayor poco acostumbrado al trato distante de su hermano no encontró un medio para acercarse a él, salvo el recordarle sus responsabilidades para con la empresa de la que ambos eran propietarios.

Envió diversas invitaciones al departamento que había comprado no hace mucho en la zona de negocios, llamó a la línea de casa, e incluso trató de encontrarlo en las oficinas que ocupaba en KC. Y su hermano se desvanecía como si él portara la peste, cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón, usó su carta mas fuerte para llamarlo a su presencia: Rolland.

El guarda espaldas, tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza para llevar a su hermano a la oficina principal en la torre de la empresa, cosa que no le agradó en absoluto, ambos hermanos frente a frente en la oficina dónde Seto decidía el destino de muchas personas cada día, sin embargo, el mayor sabía que debía mantener la atención de su hermano el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a un acuerdo, él era un negociante, y estaba dispuesto a entablar esa conversación a pesar de las negativas.

_Mokuba Kaiba, necesitamos hablar.

Comenzó con su tono más amable, no fue consciente de que parecía que se encontraban en una junta de negocios y no en una reunión para aclarar los problemas familiares que tenían después de que el más joven regresara a Japón, Mokuba le encontró la mirada de su hermano y en un gesto sarcástico se sentó recto sobre la silla frente su escritorio, y asintió como cuando le llamaban la atención en el colegio por una travesura bien realizada.

_desde siempre eh contado contigo para sacar adelante esta empresa, así que después de tu periodo sabático, espero contar con tu colaboración para llevar a Kaiba Corp a sus objetivos.

Aspiró con brusquedad por la forma en como su único familiar se refería a su primera elección voluntaria, y su primer logro individual, elevó una ceja e interrumpió la verborrea de Seto, azotando las manos sobre el escritorio.

_¿Periodo sabático?, ¿Eso fue para ti estos dos años?

El castaño, se detuvo y con elegancia reclinó el cuerpo en su asiento, cruzó los dedos de ambas manos, y buscó retomar el tema.

_hermano, no soy del tipo de personas que pidan explicaciones de nada, si necesitabas tiempo y tierra de por medio, no tenía por qué negártelas, admito que el ejército no fue tu mejor elección, pero no voy a poner en tela de juicio tus razones, son tuyas y si no quieres compartirlas, no te las exigiré.

Asumió que eran las palabras adecuadas, que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para poder entender a su hermanito, pero al notar la ira en los ojos de Mokuba, supo que tal vez no fue así. El moreno se levantó del asiento, le retó a seguir hablando.

_hay ocasiones en las que desearía que me trates como a tu competencia en los negocios, que seas el maldito desgraciado que pasa por encima de todo, con tal de lograr lo que quieres, así, no me sentiría tan mal de despreciarte, por lo patético que eres.

Sintió la bilis elevarse por su estómago, pero no dejó que se reflejara nada en su rostro, sabía que la rabieta de Mokuba, era solo eso, una rabieta. Guardó silencio y mantuvo la mirada contra la de su hermano, sabía que tarde o temprano, cedería.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?

Cuestionó el moreno, cuando vio que Seto no dejaba de retarlo, Seto relajo su postura y se apropió nuevamente de la situación.

_lo que siempre eh querido para ti: tu bienestar, sin embargo, tras estos dos años, no se qué es lo que planeas hacer con tu vida y tu tiempo; hace dos años, me apoyabas con el desarrollo de nuevos productos, relaciones públicas y marketing. Impulsaste la creación de los parques temáticos y la academia de duelos. Asumo que deseas continuar con ese camino, pero, aunque acreditaste tus estudios en la preparatoria, quiero que te especialices, que te prepares para que puedas entender las nuevas tendencias del mercado, y podamos mejorar la visión de Kaiba Corp ante el mundo.

Mokuba suspiró, esperando ser claro con sus siguientes palabras.

_y ¿Si no me interesa?

Cuestionó con desdén, mientras miraba sus uñas y se desparramaba en el sillón dónde Seto lo había obligado a sentarse. La pregunta tomo desprevenido al castaño y aquello lo aprovechó el joven para afianzar su postura.

_te estoy preguntando, que ¿Qué harás si te digo que no me interesa involucrarme más con Kaiba Corp?, ni nada que tenga que ver con tecnología, parques o academias.

La voz de Mokuba que hasta entonces había sido calmada y Seto la notó melancólica y teñida de rabia, sin embargo aceptó los argumentos de su hermano brindándole una segunda opción.

_entonces elige otra carrera, lo que sea que quieras, lo pondré a disposición

Después de ello, su hermano tensó todo el cuerpo, incluso pensó escuchar cómo es que sus dientes castañetearon después de sus palabras, antes de que de un salto derribara la silla al suelo y le mirara desde lo alto pero con la vulnerabilidad en los ojos.

_No hermano, lo que yo quiero, nunca será mío porque te pertenece a ti

De un golpe, tiró el asiento donde le habían obligado a posicionarse y dándole la espalda, buscó la puerta para salir del despacho, Seto había anticipado una reacción visceral, quizá no tan agresiva, pero se preparó, haciendo uso de su tecnología el lugar estaba cerrado hasta que él diera la indicación. Con las palmas sobre el escritorio buscó nuevamente la atención de su hermano.

_no entiendo tu molestia Mokuba

_ese es mi problema, no pienso estudiar lo que a ti te convenga, y por el trabajo no lo necesito, puedo valerme muy bien por mi mismo. 

Resongó el menor girando la mitad superior de su cuerpo, para encontrar a su hermano caminando en su dirección, de inmediato su entrenamiento le puso en guardia y comenzó a levantar los brazos al frente. El castaño mostraba tensión en los hombros y por la forma en como apretaba los puños en las palmas, Mokuba sabia que estaba por llegar a un limite que nunca había rebalsado.

_que parte de “debes prepararte”, no entiendes, cuento contigo para sacar adelante esta empresa y especialmente a todas las personas que dependen de los resultados de la misma. No estamos en posición de poner en riesgo a mas de un millar de personas, por los caprichos de un niñato. 

Relajando el cuerpo un poco, levantó la barbilla para encontrar la mirada de su hermano, ambos casi de la misma estatura se toparon un segundo en igualdad de condiciones, algo que probablemente desconcertara a mayor de los Kaiba.

_beberías dejar de asumir que yo quiero lo mismo que tú

Resolvió en un tono bajó, pero con la mandíbula tan tensa, que parecía escupir clavos, y aunque no fue su intención, su hermano detuvo el avance, perplejo ante sus palabras. 

_¿Entonces podrías al menos explicarte?

Resolvió el mayor mientras le dedicaba esa mirada que decía que estaba herido, pero que no insistiría por no dañarlo a él. Mokuba con un nudo en la garganta explotó con aquello que cargaba en la consciencia desde que Gozaburo los sacara del orfanato.

_te doy una salida hermano, te quito el peso de tener que cargar con un hermano inútil para proteger, ahora sé cuidarme solo, y quiero hacerlo. No necesito una niñera y tú necesitas una vida, no justifiques tu existencia a través de mi, busca una pareja, diviértete. Pero hazlo solo, no me metas en tus planes.

Aturdido por las palabras del menor, Kaiba retrocedió un paso, puesto que aquello le dejó caer un peso muerto en las entrañas. Jamás pensó que su hermano se sintiera de esa manera, así que buscó justificarse ante su única familia.

_nunca fue una carga el cuidar de ti, Moki

Había optado por acercarse despacio hasta su hermano, expresando lo que para todos era una evidencia tangible, Seto Kaiba amaba a su hermano sin importar lo que hiciera o lo que pasara entre los dos, mataría por él y moriría por él.

_ahórrate el sermón Seto, tengo bastantes traumas en este momento, como para soportar cargar los tuyos. ¿Te sacrificaste? Bien, fue elección tuya. Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

A pesar de que no había elevado la voz, Seto sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe físico, se contuvo de golpear a su hermano y se limitó a empuñar las manos para contenerse; ante el gesto el moreno vio el momento en que rompió el corazón de su hermano; asumió las consecuencias por ello buscando la salida de su oficina, al llegar a la puerta esta se encontraba sellada y tras varios intentos de abrir le encaró.

_!Abre la maldita puerta Seto¡

El lenguaje corporal del castaño avisaba que se encontraba a segundos de explotar contra su hermano menor, había llegado a su límite y aunque le amaba, estaba seguro que lo golpearía si continuaban con esa conversación.

_tienes hasta el verano para elegir una opción de carrera

Sentenció como si hablara con uno más de sus empleados, si Mokuba deseaba que le tratara como a los demás, estaría bien servido.

_desde que cumplí los dieciséis, lo que haga con mi vida no es tu maldito problema

Acentuó cada una de sus palabras con varios golpes a las puertas de la oficina de su hermano, quien sin importarle lo que pasara, afianzó su postura.

_¡lo es y lo será siempre Mokuba! Aunque te pese, seguimos siendo familia. 

Respondió el mayor pero no hizo nada por acercarse de nuevo al moreno, dio la indicación de liberar los cerrojos de la puerta, en cuanto el moreno se dio cuenta de que ahora era libre dio la vuelta y caminó al pasillo de salida.

_¡Jódete, Seto Kaiba!

Masculló al aire mientras caminaba al ascensor, quizá sin darse cuenta que su hermano lo había escuchado y que aquellas palabras le habían calado más profundamente de lo que pensara.

Todo aquello había ocurrido casi seis meses atrás, y el recuerdo aun le cortaba la respiración; el periodo de gracia que otorgara a Mokuba estaba por concluir, y aunque quiso apartarse no pudo dejar a su hermano a su aire, no después de la separación de dos años atrás, se encargó de hacer llegar asesores y tutores a su puerta hasta que un día recibió un mensaje de su hermano, diciendo que podía dejar de mandar a sus niñeras al departamento y que optaría por ingresar a una universidad pública, pero cuando vio su rendimiento en los exámenes de preparación supo que su hermano no lo lograría solo.

Vía telefónica le ofreció ayuda, ambos estudiarían y quizá así sanarían el vínculo que hace años se rompió sin razón aparente. Pero lo mando a la mierda, de forma muy florida y alegando que podría hacerlo solo, su hermano era demasiado inteligente para caer en sus trampas.

Cansado de tener que perseguir a Mokuba, optó por un último recurso. El grupito “amistad”, los había monitoreado de lejos, siempre asegurándose de que las cosas les salían más o menos bien, sorprendido por los avances de todos, se intrigó por el cambio tan radical de Joey Wheller.

Siempre pensó que se trataba de un don nadie, que a lo mucho llegaría a ser un padre de familia promedio, y modelo de guía para sus hijos, dado el historial de abuso de su infancia y adolescencia. Y sin embargo a pesar de ser su contemporáneo, seguía soltero, y con un gran desarrollo académico; lo consideró en primera instancia para ser el tutor de Mokuba, pero no creía que su hermano le aceptara de inmediato, especialmente si se enteraba que él lo había manipulado para llegar a su lado. Así que optó por ser directo, dejó al descubierto sus intenciones, tanto con Mokuba como con Wheller, esperando que aquello no le trajera más quebraderos de cabeza.

En la soledad de su oficina en el nuevo departamento que comprara, miraba como la ciudad entera se iluminaba, mientras el sol desaparecía entre los edificios vecinos, había prescindido de la mansión Kaiba desde que Mokuba se apartara de él, permanecer en el edificio en completa soledad le traía más tristeza que recompensas, y aunque su hermano pensara lo contrario, él también deseaba tener una vida propia, los ecos de sus vidas pasadas le recordaban que en la antigüedad él amó, y con tanta pasión que ahora se sentía incapaz de emular siquiera aquel sentimiento; toda su vida había sido un hombre practico; una persona que gustaba de seguir las normas y tachar de la lista de prioridades uno a uno los escalones del éxito social: dinero lo tenía, éxito si, salud la mayor parte del tiempo, familia creía tener una hasta que Mokuba se apartó de su lado.

Y fue hasta entonces que se percató que la bendita lista no servía para maldita la cosa, que ser inteligente o apuesto en realidad eran mas una carga que un privilegio, aun así él era Seto Kaiba, quien nunca renunciaba, habría nuevos retos para él y para su compañía, para los cientos de personas que trabajaban para él; así que dejaría un poco aparte a su hermano, mientras continuaba con su nuevo proyecto.

Una llamada a su número privado le sacó de sus pensamientos, el número marcaba un teléfono público, atendió, ya que no había entregado su contacto directo a nadie que no conociera personalmente.

“¿Seto?”

Una voz femenina le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea, el acento de su interlocutora le trajo al rostro una mueca que suavizó sus facciones. Y con un sonido de su garganta, invitó a la mujer a continuar hablando.

“Acabamos de llegar, nos hospedaremos en el hotel del aeropuerto”

_¿Viene contigo?

“si”


	3. Recuerdos

#  Capítulo 3

#  Recuerdos

Joey había pasado su fin de semana en un estado de aturdimiento y letargo, recordando lo que ocurrió en el departamento de su pupilo, pensando en que pudo hacer muchas cosas, pudo decir que no, reaccionar de otra forma a las acciones de Mokuba. Pero no lo hizo, escapo de su departamento como un cobarde, aturdido por que fuera precisamente el más joven quien le llevara a semejante estado, desde siempre se consideró un hombre con grandes deseos sexuales, se sentía atraído por las chicas de su escuela preparatoria y por las chicas de la pandilla donde cometió sus primeros crímenes, pero fue hasta que conoció a Seto Kaiba que se cuestionó sobre su sexualidad, no comprendió, sino hasta después de mucho tiempo que le atraía y que a pesar de nunca habérselo dicho, no solo deseaba acostarse con él; quizá por un deseo cursi y estúpido de esperar al CEO en toda su vida, no había besado a otro hombre.

Por la razón más estúpida que podría imaginarse, deseaba que ese hombre fuera Seto Kaiba. Pudo haber besado a muchas chicas, pudo experimentar el sexo casual con compañeras de universidad, chicas en bares y citas casuales. Pero eso no quitaba de su mente y de su corazón, que esas relaciones no tenían sentido si no había un par de ojos azules de por medio.

Que esa parte de sí mismo pertenecía a una sola persona, y ahora, lo había perdido. Y malditamente le fue arrebatado por quien menos pensaba. Qué demonios, nunca hubiera pensado que Mokuba pudiera hacer aquello, o que fuera gay, y en especial, que fuera más fuerte que él; pero hasta ese momento era consciente que Mokuba ya no era un mocoso, y que él ya no era el pandillero de la preparatoria. Encontró su reflejo en el espejo, y vio su cuerpo a mediados de la veintena, el cuerpo de un hombre joven tonificado pero fofo, débil para sus estándares, los músculos firmes recubriendo su anatomía, pero carentes de la vitalidad y la fuerza del pasado.

Dejó su humanidad caer en el sofá cama y trató de no pensar en nada, tenía bastante en su bandeja y ahora lo que menos le apetecía era ponerse a pensar en las cosas que pudieron haber pasado. Después de todo este tiempo, durante años, esperó el momento adecuado para acercarse a Seto, y pensó que quizá tras terminar su formación y le demostrara que no era tan idiota como pensaba, pudieran darse una oportunidad. Tenia su esperanza en la ilusión que Seto Kaiba aparentemente no gustaba complicarse la vida con parejas o relaciones, siendo su ángel guardián imaginaba que lo hacía como una tendencia a cuidar aquello que amaba o apreciaba; casi como con su hermano. 

Como un enfermo de amor, vigilaba los movimientos de su amor en la prensa respirando con tranquilidad al saber que Seto Kaiba nunca se mostró en ámbitos sociales acompañado con alguien en plan romántico o simplemente de amistad: hombre o mujer; Seto prefería mostrarse solo y no responder a la prensa rosa, a pesar de que aquello le atraía mala publicidad con los columnistas de chismes. En el pasado pudo imaginar que su mejor amigo era su rival en amores, al notar la insistencia del CEO de enfrentarle y hacerlo participe de sus batallas, cuando conocieron al Faraón y la extraña dinámica de las almas que compartían un cuerpo, intuyó que su verdadero rival era el duelista del antiguo Egipto y sus grandes habilidades en el duelo de monstruos, cuando fueron al otro lado del mundo, buscando la tumba y el eterno descanso de Atem, su amado dragón de ojos azules nunca mostro molestia, salvo esa manía suya de presumir, que él habría vencido al faraón si el idiota no se hubiera muerto.

Al pasar de los años, estaba más que seguro, que Seto Kaiba parecía no tener hormonas; en medio de aquel devaneo el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, sorprendido movió la mano para asirse del aparato y al extenderse para tomar la llamada, se sujetó al obsequio de Mokuba: La correa, tal como lo había predicho el moreno le hizo más fácil acceder al aparato, probablemente se diera cuenta de sus problemas para sujetarlo el día que ambos salieron a pasear, recordando con más detalle lo ocurrido esas tres semanas, siendo consciente hasta ese momento que el “Chibi” buscaba su contacto e incluso había momentos en los que le tomaba de la mano, para guiarlo a donde sea que quería que pusiera su atención.

Se maldijo por ser tan distraído, y al momento también se maldijo por no responder la llamada de inmediato, accionó el botón de responder, cuando el interesado dejó de insistir. Esperó por si volvían a llamarle, lo que ocurrió en breve.

_¿Diga?

“¡Joey!”

Gritó la voz de su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea, se le escuchaba agitado, e incluso, él pudo imaginar a su amigo completamente colorado ante lo que sea que le hiciera proferir semejantes gritos.

_Yugi, ¿Que tienes?

“¡Joey! Ishizu y Marik vienen de visita”

El rubio sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, los egipcios, se habían vuelto muy importantes para el pequeño, después de que Atem fuera al reino de los espíritus a descansar en paz, y ahora con la especialización del tricolor, probablemente fuera a su tierra a hacer algunas investigaciones.

_¿Cuando llegan?

“aún no lo sé, recibí un correo de Ishizu hace unas semanas, pero se me extravió entre todos los mensajes para el fin del semestre”

Se sonrió al escuchar acerca de algo que le pasaba con mucha frecuencia al tricolor, Yugi podía ser alguien poco brillante, pero tenia una gran habilidad para liberarse de los problemas, aun así su necesidad de ordenar y priorizar las cosas, siempre lo tenia al borde de un ataque de nervios, y en casos como aquel, en que algo se le había pasado por alto, siempre lo sumía en un letargo de análisis. Tratando de aligerar la carga de su amigo, le pidió le informara acerca de la llegada de los egipcios, Joey no le había contado a nadie de sus amigos acerca del acuerdo que tenía con el mayor los Kaiba, y aunque llevaba varias semanas visitando a Mokuba, Yugi y él solo habían charlado un par de veces por teléfono, no se le había ocurrido decirle a Yugi que sus visitas al departamento del moreno eran para ayudar al “Chibi” en su ingreso a la universidad.

_tenía planeado, dar algunas clases, pero creo que ya no…

“¿Por qué?”

_tuve algunos problemas; creo que buscaré hacer algo más. No es como si estuviera muriendo de hambre en estos momentos.

Yugi sonó algo turbado ante las respuestas de su mejor amigo, pero no hizo nada por sacarle más charla, la visita de sus amigos Egipcios le tenía aún más preocupado, y aunque entendía a Joey, el arqueólogo sabía que su amigo no se dejaba vencer por cosas tan simples como no tener un trabajo fijo para pagar la renta.

Colgó la llamada, esperando que pronto se le ocurriera algo, hizo cuentas y también alguno que otro inventario de materiales, en su prisa por dejar el lugar de Mokuba, dejó su chaqueta favorita y también algunos apuntes, si el moreno ponía atención a ellos, no le necesitaría para terminar con su preparación en los exámenes. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizar su pecho, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado; Mokuba nunca mencionó una novia o un novio, y cuando él le pregunto al respecto le dijo la verdad: había salido con algunas chicas en la universidad, pero nada más, sin saber en qué momento se quedó dormido; una nueva llamada le despertó con el teléfono vibrando en su pecho encogiéndole el corazón por la sensación. 

“Joey, ¿Estás en casa?”

¿Era Seto? Se cuestionó en medio de la neblina del sueño, ¿Seto Kaiba le llamaba? Era bastante probable, puesto que antaño lo había hecho, estaba tan aturdido por oírle tan de repente la boca se le secó. Aun con el sueño queriendo escapar de su sistema, no sabía que responder al castaño, luego de la discusión que tuviera con el hombre unos días atrás.

_¿Yo?, sí estoy en casa 

“Lamento lo del otro día, Todo fue tan rápido, que…creo que necesito explicarme”

La petición le tomó por sorpresa, y le desperezó giró a mirar su sitio, verificando que no estuviera muy desordenado.

_Si, eres bienvenido en casa cuando gustes

Esperando no haber respondido demasiado rápido, un suspiro del otro lado de la línea le alerto que quizá sí lo hizo. Tirando de sus ojos con el tenar de sus manos, bizqueaba para enfocar la mirada adecuadamente, suspirando nuevamente se animó a cuestionar al teléfono.

_¿Dónde estás?

“En la puerta”

Extrañado, se levantó en dirección al portal, esperando no haber oído mal, ¿Seto Kaiba estaba en la puerta de su casa?, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, antes había logrado encontrarle, sin embargo, cuando abrió, no se encontró con el castaño de ojos azules.

El menor de los Kaiba, se plantó en el marco de la puerta, mirándole con el celular en una mano, su rostro se mostraba sonrojado y con la mirada al suelo como un cachorro regañado, Joey se apartó un poco, su mirada estaba confundida y quizá algo decepcionada al saber que en realidad Seto Kaiba nunca tocaría a su puerta para hacerle una visita, no se percató que esa decepción se marcó en su cara tanto que el joven en la puerta la notó cuando ambos se miraron frente a frente, y el arrepentimiento del principio comenzaba a tornarse en fría y cortante ira.

No se esperaba que el joven empujara la puerta hacia adentro; en un acto reflejo el rubio la detuvo por la parte interna impidiendo que se abriera del todo.

_¿Mokuba?

Cuestionó ante la presencia del joven, con curiosidad buscó en el umbral de la puerta por si su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Respondió apenado, tanto por que el moreno le visitara en casa y también por la confusión.

_Lo siento, pensé que eras…otra persona.

_¿Otra persona? ¿Quizá a mi hermano? _ Mokuba no tuvo que esperar una respuesta verbal, puesto que la reacción de Joey al mencionar a su hermano le confirmó lo que sospechaba desde que le abriera la puerta_ me ocurrió en otras ocasiones en la oficina, aparentemente nuestras voces suenan casi iguales ¿Esperabas que Seto Kaiba te visitara?

Hubo algo de amargura en las palabras del menor, algo que Joey interpretó como molestia por no permitirle el paso a su casa; dejando de lado sus dudas, prefirió ir al grano, deslizó su teléfono en un bolsillo, y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho cuestionó al joven.

_¿Qué haces aquí Mokuba?

Trató de sonar lo más afable posible, después de todo, no tenía nada en contra del moreno, quizá lo que pasó en su departamento había sido un desliz. 

_Vine a visitarte, también quiero que sepas algo. Lo que ocurrió en mi casa_ aspiró con fuerza y encontró la mirada del rubio_ no me arrepiento.

Joey se sonrojó ante la seguridad que expresaba el cuerpo de Mokuba, en especial por la vehemencia de sus últimas palabras, ¿Qué podía decirle? Él no recordaba ningún momento en el que diera pie al “Chibi” de mal interpretar sus acciones.

_Moky_ desvió la vista_ dejemos esto aquí, lo que pasó, pasó y debe quedarse así, somos amigos y creo que podemos seguir así ¿No lo crees?

_¿Por qué?

Preguntó el moreno mientras se recargaba en la puerta del departamento, ahora cerrada.

_no lo tomes a mal, “Chibi”, pero no puedo corresponderte como quisieras, yo…

_amas a alguien mas, ¿En serio me vas a botar con esa excusa tan vieja?

_Moky, no te estoy botando, la verdad es que no sé cómo llegamos a esto, han pasado años, y te aprecio desde entonces, no tienes por qué molestarte.

El moreno, se puso colorado, y tensó el cuerpo, Joey fue consciente de esa reacción cuando levantó un puño y lo estrello contra la pared.

_¡No me Jodas Joey!, hace no mucho estabas alegre al oírme por teléfono; venía a disculparme, no quise atacarte de esa forma, pensé que podría ser un poco más cuidadoso en lo que se respecta a ti _bajó los brazos a los costados, pero el cuerpo entero estaba en guardia, busco la mirada del rubio y continúo_ pero a últimas fechas eres demasiado estúpido, para darte cuenta siquiera de cuales eran mis intenciones contigo.

Joey retrocedió ante las palabras del moreno, sintió la mirada del joven trasladarse de la calma al arrepentimiento y posteriormente a la furia. En un gesto de duda, trató de alcanzar el teléfono puesto que intuía que necesitaría ayuda. Antes de poder hacer nada, Mokuba le tiró al suelo de un puñetazo, cuando trataba de levantarse, una patada en el estómago le dejó casi al borde de la inconsciencia, tontamente se cuestionó ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza el mocoso?

Escuchó el click de la cerradura al cerrarse, y también se sintió arrastrar hasta su modesta sala de espera, el moreno le había levantado por la playera, tumbándole sobre su alfombra. Casi sin aliento, buscó llamar la atención del moreno, quien parecía una maquina en punta de misión.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó en medio de su aliento perdido, pero Mokuba no hizo otra cosa que encaramarse sobre él. Aun sin respuesta, vio como le despojaban de la playera y con la misma le ataban los brazos. El calor del cuerpo del otro le invadió los poros, estaba atrapado en su propia casa, a manos de un hombre agresivo, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo más fuerte que él.

_¿Mokuba?

No pudo decir mucho, el menor colocó un trozo de tela en su boca, impidiéndole hablar, sin embargo, le vio inclinarse hasta besar su frente y bajar por su rostro hasta apropiarse del cuello, Mokuba estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo. Lo había sometido, y ahora no podía pedir ayuda de ninguna forma. Pero él era Joey Wheller: el perro callejero, y estaría muerto antes de ser sometido sin pelea.

Se removió mientras, el menor se afianzaba sobre su cuerpo, movía las piernas, buscando conectar una patada a dónde fuera, pero se vio superado, sujeto en una postura incomoda, y despojado de sus pantalones en el proceso.

_estoy seguro que, si se tratara de Seto, no harías tanto escandalo

Reclamó el moreno con los dientes apretados mientras lanzaba sus ropas a quien sabe dónde. Joey encontró la mirada de su atacante, aturdido y asustado por la forma en como el menor se había expresado, por un segundo sus ojos melados encontraron los azules, percibiendo el dolor del joven, pero también la ira implícita en sus palabras.

_Si, Joey, ese día en la playa: Te vi. 

Mokuba miró como el cuerpo del rubio se tensó ante la mención de ese día. Para él era un pretexto perfecto para mostrarle a Seto que podía hacer amigos, que incluso tenía a su alrededor un circulo de personas que le eran incondicionales a pesar de que no les pagaba.

A sus casi catorce años, había visto el mundo pender de un hilo, fue presa en el reino de las sombras, y también el grillete de Seto, ante las manipulaciones de varios de sus enemigos; cansado de ello, cuando fueron a Egipto y vio a su hermano regresar después de encontrarse con su yo del pasado, algo cambio para él.

Cada día más taciturno, cada vez más agobiante y sobreprotector. Parecía que su hermano quería meterlo bajo un bunquer, mientras inventaba alguna forma para blindarle contra todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. Sus amigos en la escuela eran por mucho, jóvenes criados en cunas de oro, jóvenes que esperaban que sus padres les heredaran lo que sea que consideraran prudente, y se preparaban para ser eso: los herederos de alguien, sin criterio, sin aspiraciones.

Él no quería eso, él quería la normalidad que los chicos de la pandilla de Yugi tenían, la capacidad y voluntad de equivocarse, sin importar las consecuencias. Cuando Tea le contacto y le explicó acerca de la ceremonia de despedida para Atem, aceptó de inmediato. Del famoso grupito él era el más joven, pero los chicos le apreciaban como un igual e incluso le utilizaban como aliciente para incluir a su hermano mayor, quien a regañadientes pretendía molestarse de que esos “idiotas” le llamaran para hacer cualquier cosa.

La ceremonia fue tan emotiva como solo Tea podía hacerlo, hicieron cosas cursis, y también quemaron sus deseos al viento, esperando que sus intenciones llegaran al faraón a donde sea que se encontrara. Él quemó su papel en blanco, no le escribió nada al antiguo espíritu porque no quería perturbar su descanso, dentro de su corazón esperaba encontrar algún motivo para cambiar y ser distinto.

Habían jugado tanto, Joey le trataba como un niño, y lo curioso fue que él rubio se comportaba como uno, para Mokuba no había distancia en sus edades, y las sonrisas del rubio le calaban como un bálsamo de paz, que en pocas personas encontraba. Pensando en aquello fue que cayó estúpidamente sobre un montón de piedras, lastimándose en el proceso, aquellas heridas dejaron marcado su cuerpo y hasta la fecha aún conservaba las cicatrices de ese accidente.

El rubio había llegado antes que Seto, a quien con un gesto le dijo que no debía preocuparse, en el camino, cuando vio que la arena se manchaba de sangre, primero le tomó de la mano y tras unos metros le cargo a caballito hasta su cabaña. Fue en ese momento que pasó todo.

Joey le había dicho que buscaría el botiquín, y él sugirió un baño, para retirarse la arena del cuerpo, apenado por todo lo ocurrido, asintió entrando al cubículo abriendo las llaves del agua para templarla, se dio cuenta hasta después de estar bajo la regadera que no tenía a la mano ni jabones ni shampoo, fue hasta la habitación sin cerrar las llaves, después de todo no tardaría.

Escuchó ruidos dentro, algo normal porque Joey estaría buscando el botiquín o algo por el estilo para curar sus piernas, pero, cuando entreabrió la puerta encontró otra cosa; el rubio se había dejado caer en las sabanas de la cama, la maleta de Seto estaba abierta, algo revuelta y su amigo sujetaba algo en sus manos, mejor dicho, algo con una mano, mientras la otra bailoteaba dentro del traje de baño.

Sonrojado apartó la vista, él mismo había hecho aquello algunas veces, por experimentar, y creía estar haciendo algo malo, puesto que eso se hacía en privado. Pero los ruidos suaves de la voz de Joey le instaron a mirar nuevamente, temblando por alguna extraña razón apreció cómo su amigo sujetaba su pene, mientras aspiraba con fuerza lo que sea que tuviera en la otra mano.

Siguiendo su instinto, sujetó su propio sexo, tratando de acompasar sus movimientos con los de Joey, imaginando brevemente que ambos compartían aquello en la misma cama; tan cruel fue su decepción cuando cerca de lograr su orgasmo, Wheller dijo aquel nombre. El nombre de su hermano; en los labios de su amigo era: tan erótico, y tan cruel, no pudo detener su cuerpo y terminó manchando su mano; pero aquello no fue placentero, ni de cerca.

Avergonzado trató de volver a la ducha, pero en su prisa, golpeo la puerta abriéndola un poco, vio la cara de Wheller, su turbación, y su arrepentimiento, trató de alejarse cuando vio como caminaba hacia su dirección, como si su vida estuviera en peligro. Sin pensarlo mucho se ocultó tras la madera de la puerta y vio salir a Joey de la cabaña.

No supo cuánto, tiempo se tardó en reaccionar, fue al baño y terminó de ducharse, sintió escozor en sus heridas, pero no les dio importancia. Al entrar a la habitación a buscar su ropa, lo vio; aquello que Wheller sujetaba en sus manos: era la ropa interior de Seto.

Los jadeos y gritos ahogados de Joey le trajeron de vuelta a su presente. Notó el impacto de sus palabras, y a su mención el temblor frío que recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo de tantos años, porque sabía a qué día se refería.

La voz del joven, era helada, y aun así el toque sobre su piel, ardía como si le marcaran con un hierro caliente; aterrado por lo que las palabras de Mokuba significaban para él. Su aturdimiento dio la oportunidad al Kaiba de avanzar hasta tenerle a su completa merced, sintió sus manos recorrerle y terminar de despojarle de la última prenda de ropa que le protegía, sintió como le besaba el cuello, el pecho y llegaba a su entrepierna.

_no se te nota muy participativo Joey, apuesto a que, si fuera Seto, ya estarías empalmado.

Desvió la mirada al sentir como le tocaba, y se estremeció cuando le tomó en sus manos, y sin embargo su miembro no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Mokuba no se amedrentó por ello, le colocó boca abajo y abrió sus nalgas. El rubio alterado por las acciones del moreno, se removió buscando liberarse de lo que estaba pasando, gritó a pesar de su mordaza y sintió como el aire se hacía cada vez más escaso en sus pulmones.

De algún lado Mokuba sacó lubricante y sin aviso previo insertó un dedo en su interior, usando las ataduras de sus antebrazos para inmovilizarle en el suelo: como un animal herido. Cuanto deseaba rogarle para que no continuara, para que le dejara tal y como estaba, que se disculpaba por lo que fuera que le había hecho enojar y haría lo posible para simplemente corregirlo.

A pesar de todo, de su dolor y su llanto, no fue capaz de conectar pensamientos lógicos cuando lo sintió introducirse en su cuerpo. Nunca había intimado con un hombre, pero era fácil deducir que Mokuba le había penetrado, sintió como el cuerpo del moreno le cubría por la espalda, el tacto de la ropa contra su piel desnuda, ya no puso ninguna resistencia cuando en su asalto, el menor le sujetó por el cuello, para darle mayor comodidad al vaivén de sus caderas.

_y pensar, que el idiota de mi hermano, nunca supo lo que pudo tener entre tus piernas

Aquellas palabras terminaron de destrozar a Joey, el falo del moreno le taladraba sin detenerse, hubo un momento breve en que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante los movimientos de su atacante, su cuerpo traicionero reaccionó por un roce sutil en alguna parte secreta de su anatomía; pero aquella sensación casi placentera se desvaneció cuando Mokuba terminó su asalto mordiéndole el cuello.

El dolor de esto último le hizo gritar de desesperación, puesto que aquello le marcaba más allá de lo físico. Perdió el conocimiento, agotado por todo y esperando que al despertar todo fuera un mal sueño.

Al despertar tenía las manos libres, pero aún estaba desnudo sobre el suelo, una manta que antes cubría su sofá le cubría ahora, adolorido por la postura en la que se quedó dormido, trató de incorporarse sintiendo de inmediato las caderas adoloridas, y más abajo, un dolor sordo que le recordó la razón por la que estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

_estas despierto

La voz de Mokuba le hizo temblar, le miraba desde el sillón individual y parecía tan fresco como si nada hubiera pasado, podía reconocer ahora los matices de su voz, y se golpeó mentalmente por haberlo confundido con Seto. A pesar de querer desplomarse y llorar por lo que acababa de ocurrir encaró al menor, desafiándole.

_¿Por qué sigues aquí?

_te veía dormir

Respondió el otro, con una ternura ajena a Joey, quien no podía conciliar a este hombre con el chico al que le daba clases hace un par de días, con la ira hirviendo desde el centro de su ser enfrentó a Mokuba.

_enfermo idiota, ¡lárgate, fuera de mi casa!

El moreno sonrió de lado al escuchar al rubio, levantó los brazos en señal de paz y dedicó una mirada de posesión que Joey sintió en sus entrañas como cuchillos de hielo.

_me voy, pero me pregunto qué pensaría mi hermano si le cuento que mi tutor esta tan enamorado de él que se conformó con acostarse conmigo

_no serás capaz

_créeme, Joseph, Seto siempre me creerá a mí, siempre me pondrá frente a cualquier persona así yo sea culpable.

El rubio vio la forma en como los ojos de Mokuba destellaban con ese brillo de negociante que caracterizaba a su hermano, y tuvo miedo que el menor hiciera aquello. Aun así, él confiaba en Seto, sabía que no caería en sus mentiras, no después de tantos años de separación y de una relación tan frágil como la que ambos mantenían.

_no es tan idiota

Interpeló al moreno, rezando que sus esperanzas no fueran vacías, pero nuevamente se equivocó; el menor, bajó de su asiento y le sujetó la barbilla para encontrar su mirada.

_no le conoces como yo; podría incluso decirle que el día de la playa estabas tan excitado por olfatear sus calzoncillos que me sometiste en la regadera. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Eras mucho más fuerte, y te tenía confianza. Entendería que me alejara de él estos años, por rencor a ti y tus amigos, y en especial a él por no protegerme después de proclamar a los cuatro vientos que lo haría. No Joey, creo que no estamos en posición de negociar, y en especial tú.

Aun en shock por lo dicho, no esperó que le besara y menos con la intensidad que lo hizo. No correspondió, se dejó hacer lánguido y débil por todo. Cuando se apartó, Mokuba limpió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, lagrimas que no supo en que momento abandonaron sus ojos.

_descansa Joey, te espero mañana para nuestra clase.


	4. Cuerdas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, damas y caballeros, gracias por esperar este nuevo capitulo, en verdad me sorprendió mucho la respuesta al capitulo anterior en otra pagina donde publico, y aunque anteriormente no coloque notas, creo que en esta ocasión lo amerita. 
> 
> Espero me excusen un poco, por lo que ocurrió la ocasion anterior, Mokuba en realidad forzó a Joey, WOW, cuando escribí ese capitulo y se lo mostré a mi amada Marida Agatha Shadines, me colgó, literalmente, por que sin importar las circunstancias o lo que sea una violación, no es romántica. 
> 
> Debo decir, que suena un poco hipócrita, en especial por lo que pasa en este capitulo que están a punto de leer, pero, no se olviden de un detalle, que mi querida diosa Autora Sherrylyn (Kenyon) ahora Mcqueen dijo en uno de sus textos. 
> 
> "No eres capaz de comprender las atrocidades que las personas cometen, cuando se sienten justificadas"

#  Capítulo 4

#  Cuerdas

Después de varios intentos de contacto y un correo electrónico tardío, el ex rey de los juegos al fin había logrado contactar con sus amigos egipcios, y con la ansiedad de un niño pequeño, les esperaba ahora en un café cercano al centro de negocios de Ciudad Dominó; apreciaba en sobremanera a los Egipcios, y aunque en un principio habían sido antagonistas, entendió sus razones; Ishizu comprometida con su destino como guardiana de tumbas, pero también como la hermana mayor de un joven poseído por el espíritu del odio, Marik a pesar de aun cargar en su espalda el mapa de la tumba del faraón, parecía haber hecho las paces con ello. Después de todo, sus amigos eran en su conjunto un grupo peculiar, al cual no cambiaría por nada.

_¡Yugi!

Saludó desde la distancia un joven de cabello rubio cenizo y de ojos violeta, Marik, y su hermana se acercaban a la mesa que acababa de ocupar en la cafetería dónde después de varios intentos habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo para encontrarse.

_¡Marik!, Ishizu!

Sonrió y se abalanzó a los brazos del joven, quien le acogió como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos, haciendo lo mismo para con la mayor. La mujer usando su ropa tradicional le recordaba tanto a su antepasada en el antiguo Egipto que sintió un vuelco en el corazón al mirarle de lleno.

_me alegra poder encontrarlos, ¿Cuándo llegaron?

_hace unos días, nos hospedamos en el hotel del aeropuerto, pero un buen amigo nos ofreció alojarnos en otro sitio.

_!Vaya!, pensaba ofrecerles mi casa

Comentó el tricolor ante la serena respuesta de la antigua portadora del collar milenario, Marik sonrió enigmático y guio la charla a su visita, habían acompañado una nueva exposición del mundo antiguo, actualizando las secciones que correspondían a la vida y obra de Atem, ahora que tenían acceso a la tumba escondida del faraón, se descubrieron rituales antiguos y también viejas costumbres de la época en la que él fue faraón.

Yugi sonrió ante ello, a pesar de que su “otro yo” muriera antes de los 17 años, había obsequiado a su pueblo la paz que su padre les había negado, por pactar con las fuerzas oscuras. 

_¿Ustedes custodian la colección?

_si, nuestra familia es la guardiana de los secretos de Athem, pero creemos que nadie más calificado para ser quien descubra lo que sea que el faraón cambio de la historia antes de descansar en el reino de los espíritus

El menor se sonrojo ante la mirada de Ishizu, y de la fe que aparentemente tenían a sus habilidades.

_lo dicen como si yo tuviera la capacidad

_eres el nieto de Solomon Motto y también el aprendiz de Hopkins, no seas tan modesto, incluso Rebecca tiene cierta envidia acerca de lo que has descubierto a base de los apuntes viejos de tu abuelo.

Su abuelo mantenía la tienda de juegos, pero en su cumpleaños número veinte, le había obsequiado las bitácoras de exploración de sus años de saqueador de tumbas, apoyándose con los recuerdos de su viaje al pasado y las señales de su abuelo, había guiado a sus amigos egipcios a llegar a la tumba escondida de Athem. Dónde al fin se revelaba el nombre del faraón sin nombre que luchó contra el reino de las sombras y venció.

De igual forma se sorprendía que Rebecca aceptara que a pesar de ser una niña genio, él aun podía asombrarla, luego de varios años en los que se sintiera repelente de la niña aceptó trabajar con ella en la investigación que hiciera con su abuelo, y cuando supo que había heredado las bitácoras, la joven se lanzó sobre él para poder manosear su obsequio. Esa tarde estaban solos en su habitación leyendo las aventuras de su abuelo en Egipto, y la chica con relativa alevosía se tomó la libertad de sentarse entre sus piernas.

Yugi se jactaba de ser un caballero, y la instó a bajarse del sitio, puesto que no era correcto, y menos si se trataba de una chica tan joven como ella.

“¿No soy bonita?”

Cuestionó ella, y él no pudo si no asentir a algo que era evidente, la niña continúo con su escrutinio del texto de Solomon, mientras el tricolor hacía lo posible por controlar su lívido; cuando se dio cuenta, la niña le besaba y él la sujetaba por las nalgas acariciando la tierna carne por encima de la ropa. Ahí comenzó todo, aunque aún no rebasaban la barrera de lo físico, estaba seguro que Rebecca Hopkins haría lo posible por que ocurriera pronto. La morena llamó su atención al presente y le cuestionó sobre la rubia niña genio.

_¿Sigues saliendo con ella?

Se sonrojo al recordar lo atrabancada que podía llegar a ser “la niña”, así que se encogió de hombros, puesto que ni él ni ella habían decidido ponerle nombre a lo que sea que estaban haciendo juntos. Cuando le llamaron de su tierra natal para llevar a cabo una investigación, la chica no dudó en aceptar, sin aviso y sin remordimientos, se apartó de él.

_algo así, ella ahora está preparando otra investigación para una universidad en Estados Unidos

La morena lo miró con algo de duda, Yugi sabía que para sus amigos él era frágil y sensible, aunque en cierta forma lo era, la separación la llevaba mejor de lo que pensaba, le devolvió una sonrisa que esperaba tranquilizara sus temores y respondió sus preguntas sobre los demás. Yugi a grandes rasgos confirmó lo que había charlado con sus amigos, en su más reciente reunión. Todos en busca de sus propias metas. Haciendo un pase de lista mental, eventualmente terminaron hablando de su mejor amigo.

_Joey está dando clases particulares a alumnos de nuevo ingreso, y estaba a punto de elegir una estadía en una empresa de robótica

Ishizu prestó mas atención a las palabras de Yugi, entendiendo que, a pesar de la distancia, y la vida misma, mantenía un lazo muy estrecho con el rubio. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar, que Joey y Seto compartían una conexión, en parte por sus propias intuiciones y por las reminiscencias que el collar milenario dejó en su psique.

_y ¿Tiene novia?

_no_ respondió algo dubitativo al respecto, puesto que Joey, se había vuelto algo críptico respecto al tema sentimental_ creo que salió con alguna chica hace meses, pero no sé más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_curiosidad, no puedes culpar a una chica por ser curiosa

El viejo rey de los duelos dejó pasar el comentario, sin darle importancia, mientras charlaba con los egipcios y ellos le proponían viajar a su lado, a la tumba de Athem para certificar con sus propios ojos los secretos que su “otro yo” dejara inscritos en la roca.

_también nos gustaría reunirnos con todos los demás

Comentó Ishizú tras casi una hora de charla, tomó la mano de su hermano y el rubio continúo con la plática.

_no regresamos solos, y creo que les gustaría ver a…auch

Un apretón en su mano, le detuvo de hablar más, la mayor de los egipcios, asintió a Yugi, y le pidió tuviera paciencia, puesto que era una sorpresa para todos. Intercambiando números, el rey de los duelos salió del sitio, meditando la forma en cómo hacer coincidir a todos sus amigos en un periodo de tiempo tan breve.

Por otro lado, en la vieja mansión de los Kaiba el actual dueño, inspeccionaba las remodelaciones que mandara hacer a sus sirvientes, el jardín antes apagado, ahora rebozaba de flores, y decoraciones que en otros tiempos no consideraría atractivas para la casa que le trajo tantos ratos amargos.

Había dejado a Ishizu y a Marik en las manos de uno de sus choferes, con la manía que tenía la egipcia por incluir a la pandilla “amistad” en todo lo que respectaba a su vida, aun así, en esta ocasión pensó que no sería tan malo que tuvieran compañía, y menos después de todo lo que ocurrió luego de su encuentro.

Como un idiota, pensó que el primero en enterarse de todo debía ser Mokuba, porque era su hermano, y porque después de mucho tiempo, estaba cerca de él para compartirle aquella locura que le dio por ir de nuevo a Egipto a buscarse a sí mismo.

Días atrás lo había citado cerca de una cafetería que su hermano frecuentaba, pidió un café y pidió a su acompañante que le diera algo de espacio, al cuidado de Rolland se apartó con una sonrisa, para conocer un poco más la ciudad.

Mokuba llegó tarde, y al mirarle en soledad en una mesa se acercó, parecía estar tranquilo y su carácter volátil de unos meses atrás, atenuado por una calma que hasta a él le resultó extraña.

_¿Qué ocurre?

_Mokuba, me da gusto que aceptaras venir

Sin sonar al Seto regañón de unos meses atrás espero darle la apertura a su hermano, y que al menos en esta ocasión, charlaran sin pelear.

_si, bueno, creo que te lo debo, después de lo que hiciste por Joey

_¿De qué hablas?

_nada, y perdona si soy demasiado franco, pero para que me mandaste llamar, normalmente el CEO de Kaiba Corp, no tiene tiempo para perder, y parece que llevas aquí el tiempo suficiente para beber un café, lo que en sí es extraño

Aspirando con calma, y mirando a su hermano como el mocoso que era, esperó un poco antes de responderle.

_hace más de dos años, me diste una oportunidad de cambiar, y aunque no sé si hice lo correcto, traté de hacerlo; no tenerte cerca fue un cambio al plan de vida que siempre creí correcto, luego de todo lo que nos pasó desde la muerte de nuestros padres, el orfanato y Gozaburo.

Aturdido, Mokuba al fin tomó asiento delante de Seto, y le instó a seguir hablando. El CEO lo hizo, le contó que tras seis meses en soledad, destruyó con sus propias manos el despacho que había pertenecido a su padrastro y donde se mantenía esclavizado, al volver a la mansión. Tirando todos los recuerdos del anciano a la basura y mandando reconstruir la mansión en su totalidad. Cansado de todo, ordenó las cosas para que Kaiba Corp trabajara sin él y regresó al único lugar donde se juró nunca volvería: Egipto.

_en ese lugar había algo que no quise aceptar cuando lo tuve enfrente, me quedé ahí por varios meses, recorriendo varias excavaciones junto con Odión e Ishizu; un día de tantos, nos atrapó una tormenta de arena y nos extraviamos.

Le contó al joven que estuvo atrapado en el desierto en compañía de la vieja bruja y el guardián de la familia Ishtar, por al menos tres días.

_una caravana de Beduinos, nos salvó de morir. Nos dieron refugio y nos llevaron al pueblo más cercano, casi al despedirnos, fue que la encontré.

_¿Encontraste? 

Cuestionó el moreno, a su hermano, casi con la candidez que hace muchos años le iluminaba la cara cuando le leía algún cuento.

_tuve que casi morir en el desierto para entender, y cuando regresaste y me dijiste que me dabas una salida, supe que era el momento que estuvieras al tanto de esta persona.

El moreno estaba aturdido, su hermano le había contado una historia que no se podía creer, Seto Kaiba no podía haber viajado al desierto de Egipto para encontrarse a sí mismo, y en el camino encontrar a alguien más.

_no puedo creerte

_no quería que te enteraras por nadie que no fuera yo, así que por eso te pedí que nos encontráramos, después de todo: eres mi familia.

La cara de Mokuba palideció por un momento, al parecer entendiendo lo que Seto había dejado implícito, y aunque su expresión apenas cambió; como su hermano, conocía cada cambio en la mirada de Seto deduciendo que era en serio.

_no puedes estar haciendo esto…yo, no

_por favor, sé que hemos tenido diferencias, pero no podría hacer esto sin ti, te lo pido como mi hermano.

Antes de negarse o decir cualquier cosa que le librara de aquello, los ojos de Seto se dirigieron a la puerta de la cafetería, Rolland entraba acompañado de alguien más; y al verle se le calló el alma. Mokuba sabía algo que Seto no, y era que: al hacer público aquello, rompería el corazón de Joey Wheller. Seto solo vio a su hermano levantarse abruptamente y saludar brevemente a los recién llegados, para salir casi corriendo del lugar, dejándole nuevamente el sentimiento de vacío y equivocación que le acongojaba desde que el moreno decidió alejarse de él.

Ahora esperaba a que los arreglos en el jardín terminaran para poder anunciarle al mundo su elección, y en especial para darle a esa persona el lugar que merecía a su lado. Como si le invocara con su melancolía, sintió sus brazos en la cintura, y permitiendo se acurrucara en la curva de su pecho y cuello, le dio cobijo a la calidez que le obsequiaba y que extrañó durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron que vivir separados.

_lo entenderá, lo sé

_pero entonces, ¿Por qué se fue?

El lunes por la mañana, Joey buscaba ánimos para levantarse de la cama, el día anterior, cuando Mokuba hizo su declaración de intenciones, fue claro en sus palabras, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y también el orgullo, miró su celular en la mesa de noche y sintió asco al ver la correa que no hace mucho le había hecho tan feliz, con rabia la quitó de su teléfono dejándola abandonada a un lado ya se desharía de ella cuando tuviera ganas de vivir; un mensaje destelló en la pantalla, ahora reconocía el número, aunque no lo tuviera registrado, Mokuba le vigilaba, le vigilaba como un cazador que atrapó a su más preciada presa y desea mantenerla a su lado aunque el animal muera.

“Te veré más tarde”

Sus entrañas dieron un vuelco, ¿Acaso el mocoso hablaba en serio?, ¿Con qué cara le buscaba? después de lo que ocurrió lo que menos quería era ver al moreno y menos interactuar con él, gritando su desesperación contra las almohadas, dejó que las lágrimas le inundaran el rostro de nuevo, él, Joseph Wheller el ex tercer mejor duelista del mundo, había sido abusado por el hermanito del hombre más poderoso de Ciudad Dominó y por ende no podía denunciarle, tal como lo afirmara el moreno la tarde anterior: Seto siempre le creería a su familia. Casi al medio día tuvo el valor de levantarse y tomar una ducha.

Con manos temblorosas se retiró la ropa de encima y sin mirarse al espejo sobre el lavabo abrió la regadera. Antes de terminar de templar el agua el timbre de la puerta sonó, fastidiado dejó que sonara, puesto que no tenía ganas de atender a nadie, y probablemente después de bañarse se dejaría caer nuevamente en la cama.

Cuando comenzaba relajarse con el agua tibia, la puerta del baño se abrió. Agitado por ello, buscó entre el vapor a la persona que lo hizo. Antes de poder hacer una identificación visual, la voz de Mokuba le hizo retroceder hasta la pared más cercana.

_Pensé que aun estarías dormido.

_¿Cómo, cómo entraste?

_tú mismo me dijiste donde había una llave de repuesto, la piedra falsa de la maceta en las escaleras.

El joven se recargó en el lavabo y con los ojos escaneó a Joey, miró las marcas moradas que dejaran sus manos la tarde anterior, y también el gesto aterrado que el rubio tenía en la cara.

_¿No tienes tantita vergüenza? ¡Sal de aquí! Me estoy bañando

_no seas tímido Joey, me gustas, así como estás y desnudo haces las cosas más fáciles

_no te atrevas

Exclamó a la defensiva, mientras buscaba salir del baño, Mokuba sin embargo, le cerró el paso y con la delicadeza que siempre extrañaba a Joey, le besó. Sujetó su cintura y unió sus caderas sin impórtale que su ropa se mojara. Deslizando las manos sobre su columna como apreciando el poder sujetarlo de esa forma.

_de-déjame

Empujó el pecho del moreno, apartando el rostro; contrario a lo que esperaba Joey, Mokuba se apartó lo suficiente para levantar la mano con la correa que acababa de quitarle al celular.

_mira lo que encontré, pensé que te había parecido agradable el detalle

Sonrojado por la ira trató de empujar al moreno fuera, lo único que logró fue ser apresado por el menor, con la espalda contra la pared de la ducha. El moreno usó una mano para cubrirle los ojos y con la otra apresó su sexo; fue consciente del pecho del otro encontrándose con el propio en un contacto morboso donde su piel desnuda tocaba la ropa húmeda. Sintió su respiración en el cuello y el recorrido de su lengua por el contorno del mismo hasta la oreja. 

_Juguemos un poco Wheller_ acentúo su toque y sus besos _te emocionaste mucho ayer que escuchaste a Seto en mi voz, ¿Porque no te imaginas que soy él?

Susurró Mokuba con ese tono que hacía a Joey desconfiar de su capacidad para diferenciar a los hermanos, besos suaves se deslizaron hacia su pecho y las manos de aquel recorrieron sus flancos hasta tomar sus nalgas a dos manos. 

_¡Mokuba!, no de-detente

_sshh, Mokuba no está aquí_ capturó suavemente sus labios y después con la voracidad de un hambriento, apartándose sólo cuando el aire les faltaba en los pulmones, para hablar en ese tono cadencioso en una afirmación que le hizo olvidarse de todo _ soy Seto Kaiba, y quiero que me sirvas como el perro que eres.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Joey, al escuchar a Mokuba en su oído, sin embargo, su cuerpo también reaccionó al tono que el moreno usó, lo que no daría por que Seto le tocara así por una sola vez, trató de negarse de nuevo, pero Mokuba había logrado que su pene se irguiera, y con ayuda del jabón de baño, el toque suave en él le hacía temblar de necesidad. Se removió lo suficiente para mirar al joven a los ojos, encontrando el destello azul de su mirada, la lujuria en ellos y la determinación a no detenerse.

_¿Que pasa perro? Quieres que tu amo Seto te ponga una correa y te joda en este baño

El tono era igual, el recuerdo de las formas de Seto le hizo temblar, con calma y suavidad, el moreno le giró de frente a la pared recargando su cadera contra sus nalgas, mostrando presumido la excitación dentro de su ropa, un mordisco en el hombro y los jadeos apenas contenidos de su amante por poco le hacen perder la estabilidad que apenas mantenía con las manos sobre la pared. Mokuba recorrió su cuello con la lengua y recargó su peso sobre su espalda. Sentir la erección que se apretaba en el pantalón y también la prisa con la que le sujetaba para presionar sus nalgas contra él; no podía pasar por esto otra vez, no quería que pasara de nuevo, y menos con Mokuba; pero su voz, sus manos sobre su cuerpo lograron estimularlo, cuando el moreno preguntó aquello no pudo detener sus palabras.

_no-no-no-lo-sé

Gruñó por el tacto de las manos del menor en su cuerpo, y antes de que algo más ocurriera sintió como le giraban. Cerró los ojos con temor y vergüenza, un nuevo beso le hizo jadear y arrepentirse de corresponderlo. 

_no abras los ojos, te lo ordena tu amo, no lo olvides

Aceptó hacerlo, por una parte, por la aversión que le causaba ver a Mokuba y otra por que estaba sumergido en aquella fantasía. Seto le había buscado en su casa, y ahora quería acostarse con él; el hombre del que vivió enamorado todos estos años, estaba de rodillas en su ducha y levantaba una de sus piernas para acceder a la parte más privada de su cuerpo. Jadeo cuando Mokuba lamió su sexo, de arriba abajo, introduciéndolo en su boca con succiones suaves y calculadas que hicieron temblar sus rodillas.

Recargó las palmas de las manos sobre los hombros del otro, cuando acompañó sus lamidas con caricias en sus testículos una presión en el vientre le hizo temer por un final demasiado apresurado; no negaba haber recibido mamadas de sus antiguas novias, también había tocado su pene fantaseando con Seto y el día en que lograra la confianza para permitirse aquellas acciones con el castaño, pero la forma en como le tomaba en su boca, le tenía al borde de un orgasmo que no quería reprimir. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de derramarse, una presión dolorosa en el miembro le hizo gritar.

_ssshh, Joey, no querrás terminar tan pronto

Contra su voluntad, abrió los ojos, encontrando la mirada de Mokuba, sus ojos azules destellaban fuego por la lujuria de aquello, su ropa completamente empapada por el agua de la ducha marcaba cada musculo de su cuerpo y aunque no quiso aceptarlo, era una vista erótica, especialmente al notar el enrojecer de sus labios, que no hace mucho le habían dado tanto placer. Con trabajo enfocó la mirada en su propio sexo, ahora rodeado por la cinta de tela que Mokuba le había obsequiado días atrás.

_¿Qué?

Antes de poder decir nada, el joven presionó la cinta alrededor de su pene provocando sensaciones encontradas, dolor por el climax interrumpido, placer por la sensación de tacto aunado a las húmedas caricias de la lengua de Mokuba sobre su punta. Sin interrumpir sus acciones, el moreno introdujo poco a poco un dedo en su ano, la entrada estaba resentida por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero seguía lo suficientemente abierta como para no requerir de mucha preparación.

Mokuba liberó su miembro de entre los pantalones, dando a Joey la vista de aquel instrumento que la tarde anterior le había dañado. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo y de no ser que el menor le sujetaba, era muy probable que callera al suelo por la debilidad y el miedo; usando el shampoo de ducha, lubricó su entrada y también el inhiesto falo. Alineándose a su entrada, Joey tuvo que sujetarse a los hombros del moreno cuando levantó una de sus piernas afianzándola a su cadera. 

La postura les dejó frente a frente, Joey encontrando la mirada de Mokuba, así como notando el rubor de su rostro. Abrió la boca en un grito mudo cuando le invadió y se acurrucó en la curva de su cuello cuando comenzó a moverse, quiso sumergirse de nuevo en esa fantasía que le había llevado a no oponer resistencia desde el principio. A mentirse a sí mismo que aquello no era una violación, que estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Seto Kaiba y le mostraba cuanto le amaba luego de todos estos años.

El aleteo de suaves besos en su hombro y la ternura de los movimientos del moreno hacían aún más realista aquella fantasía. Imaginaba que así era hacer el amor con la persona que amabas, que así debía sentirse tener sexo con sentimientos de por medio, y cuando su orgasmo se acercó nuevamente la correa que le había atado antes se manchó al recibir su simiente. No tardó mucho en escuchar el gruñido de Mokuba, y sin mucha sorpresa también sintió su miembro palpitar mientras le llenaba por dentro.

Gimió en una respuesta completamente física de lo que acababa de pasar, había tenido sexo, y aunque al principio no fue consentido, ahora no podía decir que no lo disfrutó. Un latido de corazón después, sintió a Mokuba apartarse lo suficiente para encontrar sus ojos. A su parecer el chico gustaba de ver lo que sus acciones impactaban en él, cuando el azul de sus iris, se toparon con sus ojos aun nublados por la pasión, Joey vio por un segundo efímero: un poco de arrepentimiento.

Pero antes de decir nada, fue liberado del agarre del menor, quien, empapado: salió del baño. El rubio tardó varios instantes en reaccionar, antes de cubrirse con una toalla y buscar al menor de los Kaiba en su departamento. El lugar estaba vacío, su cabeza era una maraña de dudas y la más insistente brincaba desde la tarde anterior frente a sus ojos como si se tratara de una sentencia funesta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? 

Y aunque Joey estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios, Mokuba no se encontraba en mejor situación, él había iniciado todo esto, él había forzado esta situación contraria a su mejor juicio y a las recomendaciones de los chicos en el cuartel.

Jhonas y Erick no eran solo su unidad de combate, se habían vuelto sus mentores y guías en la vida, a pesar de ser un par de años mayores, los tres compartieron grandes anécdotas, pero también experiencias que no deseaba que Seto supiera que había pasado.

Fue su equipo quien lanzó varios drones no tripulados sobre algunas escuelas en Gaza, y aunque no hubo víctimas mortales, los tres eran conscientes que su exploración guiaría a tropas en tierra para preparar trincheras, bases y en consecuencia muertes.

Hace casi seis meses que les había confesado que era gay, y que estaba asustado por lo que Seto pensara sobre él, y más por que vivía enamorado de uno de sus más cercanos amigos de la infancia. Sin mucha ceremonia los chicos le cuestionaron acerca de lo que le había dado las pistas para salir del closet; contándoles lo ocurrido en la playa y en lo difícil que era mirar a su hermano después de saber que su amor le prefería a él.

“No sabrás si le prefiere, si nunca te le declaraste”

Comentó Erick con la calma de un cirujano, y Jhonas asintió mientras le sonreía con la ternura que solo conocía en la mirada de su hermano mayor.

“Esos amores se superan con el tiempo, tal vez cuando vuelvas a Japón, y lo veas de nuevo, te des cuenta que no era para tanto”

Aceptó sus palabras esperando que fueran ciertas, pero cuando vio a Joey en la puerta de su casa, después de todos esos años, su corazón latió como loco, el tiempo les había cambiado, pero no había afectado en nada el carácter amable del rubio.

Quizá con el pasar de los años, aquellos rasgos poco definidos del pasado, se afilaron para darle paso a una personalidad madura y centrada; la tarde anterior se dejó llevar por la rabia al ver que Joey le confundió con Seto, le sometió y se aprovechó de su entrenamiento para hacer con su tutor, aquello que había jurado solo haría si él estaba de acuerdo. Si lograba enamorarlo.

Pero no se contuvo, sabía que lo que había hecho tendría consecuencias por lo que provechó la única carta que detendría a Joey de hacer cualquier cosa en su contra; a su hermano, como un enfermo quiso afianzar su poderío sobre el rubio amenazándolo con una visita, porque después de haberlo probado una vez, tras de haberlo poseído, no se sentía con la capacidad ni la voluntad de dejarlo ir, se había vuelto una droga que ennegrecía su capacidad de entender la delgada línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Aprovechando la información que compartieran en las charlas ociosas en su propio departamento se hizo con la llave de repuesto que el rubio escondía para sus amigos más cercanos, como un ladrón entró en el sitio de Joey y ante el ruido del agua, sus pasos llegaron a la habitación y posteriormente a la ducha, supo que le tenía miedo, pero también recibió los insultos del mayor con gusto; sintió orgullo de saber que a pesar de todo lo que amenazó a Joey, él seguía siendo testarudo, el perro callejero que mordía antes de ser mordido, el guerrero de los arrabales que le robara el corazón aun antes de que el fuera consciente de lo que aquello significaba.

Lo que ocurrió en la ducha, la entrega de Joey a la ilusión de Seto, le afectó al grado que se sintió el ser humano más vil y sucio del mundo, ¿Qué derecho tenía el de juzgar lo que pudo o no pasar entre Seto y Joey? ¿Con que moral se plantaba frente a su hermano, juzgando sus acciones?, si él mismo despojó a Joey de la opción de elegir, quizá no era un metomentodo como Seto, pero pudo deducir que Joey nunca intimó con un hombre, malditamente había sometido al rubio sin saber si tenía experiencia o si se había preservado para alguien; y de ser así lo hizo para una sola persona. Subió a su motocicleta y arrancó, tenía la ropa empapada y con trabajo pudo calzarse el casco, pero como un cobarde, prefería poner tierra de por medio, antes de afrontar la verdad que siempre tuvo ante sus ojos.

Ese día por la noche, Joey recibió un mensaje de Mokuba.

“Mañana nos vemos para nuestra clase”

Citaba el texto, y al verlo el rubio no supo si alegrarse o aterrarse, al parecer ambos Kaiba pensaban que las personas eran objetos que se usaban y se tiraban. Desde la tarde anterior se había mantenido en cama sin ganas de nada, le dolía el cuerpo entero y no tenía ganas de moverse. En cuanto tuvo el valor de ingresar de nuevo a la ducha, se pateó mentalmente por no haber evitado todo aquello, se estremeció al encontrar en el suelo la correa del teléfono, la sujetó entre sus dedos, y aunque su primer impulso fue tirarla a la basura, prefirió enjuagarla y volver a colocarla en el aparato. Sería su recordatorio, el mensaje del universo de que debía fortalecerse y dejar de lado aquellas ilusiones de adolescente que quisiera o no, ya no tenían sentido mantener vivas.

Limpió el lugar con ira, temiendo que los recuerdos de la visita de Mokuba se quedaran plasmados en los azulejos del sitio, y aunque aún estaba aturdido se prometió que aquello no volvería a pasar, se apartaría del menor, y de ser necesario, buscaría a Seto para que pusiera a su hermano bajo llave.

A media tarde se encontraba revisando algunos artículos de desarrollo de materiales en su computadora, cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse. Pateándose mentalmente vio cómo es que Mokuba ingresaba a su departamento cargando con un maletín y una bolsa de la compra. Al encontrar la mirada del joven, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Joey; porque a pesar de todo, Mokuba no renunciaría.

_¿Tienes listos los exámenes?

Cuestionó como si se encontraran en el departamento del menor, y aun continuaran con la preparación para su ingreso a la universidad, la respiración del rubio estaba agitada, y aunque quería cuestionar al moreno por sus acciones, tenía la lengua hecha un nudo.

_Mokuba…

_tranquilo, traje algunos bocadillos, estoy seguro que después de todo lo que ha pasado debes estar hambriento

Presionando con ira sus puños, se lanzó contra el menor y le tiró al piso de un puñetazo, estaba harto de él, y al mismo tiempo de si mismo por no haber tomado sus precauciones para con el moreno.

_me lo merezco

Habló el moreno, mientras le encontraba la mirada con una sonrisa y comenzaba a levantarse.

_y ahora que ya sacaste tu frustración, aun tenemos algo que hacer

Joey se vio turbado al notar la sonrisa de satisfacción que le daba Mokuba, como si lo que había echo no importara en absoluto, y se estuviera jactando de lo que podía provocar en él.

_largo de mi casa

_no

Respondió el moreno, mientras se sentaba en el asiento donde minutos antes Joey estaba sentado, miró su computadora y también dio un repaso a la información que estaba leyendo. Con una seña indico al rubio que estaba esperándolo. Quien con la mandíbula tensa se acercó a la mesa y tiró de una segunda silla, Mokuba le extendió algunos papeles que había dejado en su departamento días atrás y al verlos, notó que estaban resueltos en su mayoría.

_revísalos

Ordenó el menor mientras seguía jugueteando con la computadora del rubio, Joey, reticente comenzó a revisar los folios, llegando a sorprenderse de lo bien que el moreno había resuelto la mayor parte de los problemas, pudo incluso desprenderse del sentimiento de molestia que le atería las entrañas cada que veía al joven, y ese sentimiento de orgullo comenzaba a restituirse en su pecho. Fue hasta sentir a Mokuba en su espalda que fue consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo.

_concéntrate, Joey, dime, ¿Qué tal lo hice?

_todo está resuelto correctamente, no tienes ningún error

Respondió lo mas frio que pudo, para tratar de apartarse del menor, sin embargo no le fue posible, el chico se las arregló para sentarse sobre sus piernas, atraparle entre sus brazos y besos profundos, que a medias respondía y a medias rechazaba. Cuando la resistencia no fue tanta recargó su barbilla sobre su hombro y se abrazó a su cuello como un niño que busca consuelo; cuando trató de levantarse, le sujetó por la barbilla y le atrapó en un beso que le dejó sin aliento.

_Mokuba… a-apartate

_no

Replicó en lo que pareció un puchero, y que al mismo tiempo, alertó al dueño de casa.

_no entiendes Joey, ahora eres mío, no te dejaré, no renunciaré a ti.

_no, ¡soy propiedad de nadie!

Se removió con fuerza hasta lograr tirar al moreno de encima suyo, con el rostro fruncido sujetó a Mokuba por el cuello de la camisa para volver a asestarle otro golpe en la cara de ser necesario.

_Hazlo, créeme que no me defenderé. Pero piensa muy bien lo que le vas a decir a mi hermano cuando llame y pregunte sobre por qué su hermanito tiene golpes en la cara, si se pasó los últimos meses en tu compañía. O que tal esto, ¿porque será que después de todo este tiempo no apruebo los exámenes?, créeme, así como puedo resolverlos con los ojos cerrados, también puedo fracasar monumentalmente. 

Gruñendo, le soltó y arrojó lejos una lámpara que había sobre la mesa de café, era una baratija, pero era lo único que tenia a la mano para liberar su frustración.

_Mokuba, tu hermano no es tan idiota, se daría cuenta de tu mentira

_y, si confías tanto en su juicio, ¿Por qué no le llamaste?, apuesto a que estaría muy feliz de escucharte contarle como fantaseas con él en mis brazos

La sonrisa del menor indicaba que conocía las cartas que Joey, tenia en su mano, y que no le garantizaban una victoria, con el orgullo retorciéndose en sus entrañas, y la furia en su rostro encaró al moreno.

_¿Que pretendes con todo esto?

_nada, fue idea de mi hermano llevarte a mi puerta; en verdad jamás pensé que fuera él mismo quien te entregara a mí, solo te faltó llegar envuelto en papel de regalo. Y créeme que estoy muy agradecido con el hombre, ahora, ¿Por qué no continuamos con nuestras clases?

_¿De que hablas?

_aprobaré el examen de admisión, pero necesito inspiración y un incentivo adecuado

Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de antes y abrió las piernas, con un dedo indicó a Joey que se acercara, él al principio molesto por tener que hacerlo, se apartó, pero el moreno con un movimiento rápido, le sujetó de una muñeca y lo sentó sobre sus muslos.

_no te arrepentirás

Susurro el menor a su oído, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, no hizo nada por corresponderle, se mantuvo rígido en su posición, odiándose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de hacerle frente al mocoso. Así fue como comenzó para él un extraño ritual de sometimiento, y de posesión para con Mokuba.

Dia tras día, Mokuba iba a su casa a distintas horas y dependiendo de su humor le sometía a sus deseos atándolo, o no, para poseerlo sobre la condición de que de no acceder, le acusaría con su hermano y asumiría las consecuencias de su estupidez de unos años atrás.

No supo si en algún momento su cuerpo se acostumbró a la presencia del moreno, al punto que su temor y ansiedad se mezclaban en una danza confusa dónde no entendía si le aterraba que llegara su visitante o que no apareciera nunca. Cada mañana al mirarse al espejo, se recriminaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de hacerle frente, en especial por que no tenía razón para acceder a su chantaje.

Seto Kaiba entendería, necesitaba creer que el CEO entendería que se alejara, pero al encontrar las evidencias de los ataques del menor se desmoronaba, aturdido y confuso; porque después de todo no entendía la rabia con la que su antiguo amigo se desfogaba con su cuerpo.

En ocasiones iniciaba sus ataques con besos frenéticos y caricias bruscas, y en otras le trataba con la delicadeza de un amante devoto, que lo único que desea es otorgar placer a su acompañante en turno. Aquellos mensajes confusos le estaban alterando al grado de no saber que esperar del irascible chico.

Tras dos semanas de abusos, Joey, parecía resignado a su situación y sin realmente desearlo, se encontraba disfrutando un poco de sus encuentros, a media semana el joven llegó con esa sonrisa arrogante al sitio, encontrando a Joey, sentado en el sofá, mirando sin ver la pantalla de su televisor.

_Traje algunos bocadillos

Avisó mientras dejaba la bolsa de la compra sobre la mesa de café, tomó el rostro del rubio para besarlo, y fue correspondido de forma fría. Sabiendo que no obtendría mucho del rubio a menos que le incitara, no dio mayor importancia a sus acciones y comenzó a retirarle la camisa; esa mañana había tenido una reunión con su hermano y deseaba mucho el poder compartir tiempo con Joey.

Le acarició con devoción, admirando con deleite las marcas que dejara en la nívea piel en días anteriores, los diversos mordiscos eran la prueba de su paso por aquel cuerpo, sin quitarse la ropa, abrió sus jeans, y se alistó para preparar la entrada de su amante. El rubio participó con entusiasmo y se aferró a los hombros de Mokuba mientras lo embestía con el fervor de su juventud, se corrió en sus brazos llegando a rasgar con sus uñas la piel del mas joven cuando su climax le alcanzó; una escena que se repetía con mas frecuencia a últimos días. 

Al terminar dejó a Joey recostado sobre el sillón, aun con las piernas desnudas y su corrida escurriendo entre ellas, el rubio no le miró, se aovilló y esperó a que le colocara una manta encima, una de las tantas rutinas postcoitales que el moreno había adoptado luego de sus primeras visitas, Joey había perdido la voluntad de luchar. Contrario a otras ocasiones, Mokuba fue al baño por un paño para asear un poco a Joey, al volver a la sala, se topó con una imagen a la que no le había puesto atención en el pasado; Joseph no se había movido en absoluto de su posición, mantenía la visión extraviada en algún lado y un reguero de lágrimas escurría por sus ojos, aparentemente sin que su dueño fuera consciente de su existencia.

Fingió no darse cuenta, y con el paño limpió el desastre dejado en el cuerpo del rubio, con la premura de otros días, dejó caer una manta sobre Joey, y tras revisar algunas de las baterías para si examen, tomó sus cosas para irse.

Esa noche, no hubo llamadas ni mensajes recordando lo divertido que fue someterlo, ni tampoco al día siguiente, con algo de trabajo retomó su vida cotidiana, y trató de relegar a lo mas profundo de su consciencia las visitas del moreno, pensando que si las ignoraba el tiempo suficiente, estas desaparecerían. Recuperó algunas notas pendientes de la universidad e inicio sus trámites para concluir sus estadías, en el último año de preparación.

Tras varios días en tranquilidad, su celular le alteró al recibir un mensaje de Mokuba. Tardó varias horas en hacerse del valor necesario para poder levantar el aparato y presionar el icono que le avisaría de cuáles serían los planes de su verdugo personal.

“Ya no te necesito”


	5. Fragmentos

#  Capitulo 5

#  Fragmentos

Rezaba su pantalla, cuatro palabras que le demostraban que ambos Kaiba, no tenían ni una pisca de humanidad o ética, en lo que se refería a sus acciones, lanzó el aparato a la pared, deseaba que la maldita cosa se despedazara, y que dejara de incordiarle con el temor de recibir una llamada o un mensaje de cualquiera de los dos hermanos, atados a su vida por un hilo invisible que le atraía con una funesta sensualidad, a la cual no podía o no quería resistirse.

Unos días más tarde recibió una llamada de un número privado, el aparato se encontraba algo despostillado, pero a pesar de todo sobrevivió a su ataque de furia, desconectó la línea pero no respondió con palabras.

“¿Wheller?”

La voz del otro lado del teléfono le estremeció el estómago, y por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Mokuba. Un reflejo de nausea le hizo encogerse en el sitio y estuvo a segundos de colgar.

“¿Wheller? ¿Estás ahí?”

Un cambio en el tonó: no de preocupación, no de tenue satisfacción, sí de molestia y fastidio, la voz al otro lado de la línea era la de Seto Kaiba. Aterido de miedo, pero molesto por la forma en como el castaño se atrevía a llamarle, contestó lo más estoico y seco que pudo.

_si, disculpa, ¿Necesitas algo?

“¿Por qué no contestabas?” 

Cuestionaron al otro lado de la línea, con un tono neutro y extraño, extraño en el siempre serio Seto Kaiba; ¿Qué podía decirle? “Pensé que eras tu hermano menor, mi verdugo personal, desde que se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de aceptar ayudarte a acercarte a él, quien por cierto me despidió hace una semana después de violarme en mi propia casa”. Haciendo acopio de paciencia, sujetó el celular como si se tratara de un ancla a la realidad y se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano. Tenía que mantenerse estoico ante Seto.

_vuelvo a preguntar ¿Necesitas algo Seto?

El poder pronunciar su nombre, calmaba en algo la ansiedad de escucharle tan cerca de su oído. 

“Recibí informes que no has asistido con Mokuba últimamente”

Práctico como siempre, hablaba de negocios. Aspirando aire y tragándose las ganas de mandar a la mierda a los Kaiba, se limitó a mostrar el fastidio que aquello había traído a su vida.

_un ¿Estás bien? No estaría de más, Seto. Creo que, aunque esté trabajando para ti, de cierta forma somos amigos; o quizá no algo así, más bien conocidos cercanos, creo que si fuera Rolland quien llamara al menos se preocuparía si no me ocurrió algo. Después de todo tienes tanto tiempo de espiarme que es muy probable que sepas que no soy del tipo de personas que deja los trabajos colgados.

Curiosamente del otro lado de la línea, hubo silencio, la respiración de Seto era audible, y se le notaba serena, no podía extrañarse, él era el alterado, él era el jodido. Y lamentablemente quien pagó por lo ocurrido en esos días fue quien menos culpa tenía.

“¿Qué te hizo Mokuba?”

La pregunta hizo que Joey se desplomara sobre el suelo, un nudo en la garganta le hizo temer que Seto supiera exactamente lo que había ocurrido, y lo que significaba para los tres, pero ¿Cómo? Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para tragarse su angustia y aclarar un poco su voz, pero al hablar, la voz no le salió, fue como un susurro hueco que ni el mismo pudo oir. Carraspeó afirmando aquello que esperaba no le hiciera daño a su imagen.

_me despidió 

“Lo entiendo, te veré pronto”

La llamada terminó, con una frase que dejó al rubio tan aturdido como molesto, ojalá tuviera a Seto frente a él para decirle en su cara todo lo que pensaba acerca de su familia y de sus estúpidas formas de arreglar las cosas.

Fue hasta el viernes que supo algo del mundo fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Yugi le llamó, aun pletórico por la llegada de los egipcios y ahora con una petición. Quería que se reunieran; los recién llegados querían verlos a todos, pero por cuestiones de agenda no podían visitarlos en sus casas, y él como un gran amigo, se había comprometido a organizar la reunión. No estaba de ánimos, pero igual entendía que debía seguir adelante, afirmó su asistencia el domingo, porque creía que para arreglar problemas del corazón debía acudir con sus amigos.

Las horas trascurrieron como en otras ocasiones, y aunque quiso tranquilizarse en su angustia, cada rincón en el departamento le recordaba lo que había pasado con el Moreno, y esa sensación de anhelo y molestia en el cuerpo, le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

Esa noche salió de casa, asfixiado por su propia miseria y cansado de victimizarse, habría acudido al médico, si su condición no fuera tan vergonzante. Podría sortear burlas acerca de su homosexualidad, y también el justificar lo ocurrido con un asalto; pero no quitaba que había sido forzado, al menos una vez, y que aquello requería de atención psicológica. Caminó como un zombi por el parque de su barrio, el sitio tenia áreas pequeñas y delimitadas para la actividad en familia. Una mesa de picnic, juegos metálicos y de plástico para los niños, columpios y dos toboganes de baja altura.

Después del anochecer, el alumbrado público le confería al sitio un aura de leve abandono y tétrica felicidad. Si él fuera “normal”, soñaría con llevar a sus hijos a lugares como ese, a sujetar de la mano a una bella mujer que se acurrucaría en su cuello, buscando protección y confort. Pero no lo era, el gustaba de los hombres, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, y una familia convencional no estaba en sus planes, seguiría adelante con su vida, quizá algún día se diera la oportunidad de amar a alguien y dejaría atrás la fijación que tenía por Seto Kaiba, quizá en el futuro, pudiera conocer a un joven que le quisiera, por ser quien era y él le amaría.

Entre tanto en el distrito de negocios, Mokuba miraba con atención la pantalla de su computadora, tal como Seto lo había dicho, él tenía responsabilidades ineludibles en lo que respectaba a Kaiba Corp así como las asociaciones que con ayuda del dinero de Gozaburo habían fundado.

Al principio la idea le parecía lo mejor, aunque no dimensionaba las responsabilidades que acarreaba cada decisión tomada en pro de algún grupo vulnerable, usaba gafas de descanso, y su pijama, y a pesar que debía trabajar, no podía dejar de pensar el su mentor, y lo mucho que extrañaba su contacto, abrió con algo de reminiscencia una carpeta encriptada en su equipo, y de pronto la estancia se vio inundada por el sonido de unos gemidos suaves y acompasados, la voz de Joey víctima de la pasión que logró provocar en él, se entregaba como un coro celestial a sus oídos; esa ocasión que le llevó los exámenes resueltos, se tomó la libertad de hackear la seguridad de Joey, su equipo gravó varios de sus encuentros y los envió como un mensaje codificado a su propia computadora, cuando el clip terminó, miró por encima de su mesa de trabajo al uniplaza de la sala de estar.

Encima como un fantasma silencioso, se encontraba la chaqueta favorita de Joey y los libros de apoyo con los que habían trabajado los últimos días. El único vestigio de que el rubio había visitado su casa y había dejado una huella mucho más importante que cualquier persona en su vida; tuvo toda la semana para deshacerse de aquello, pudo tomar una caja y enviarlo a casa del rubio por mensajería; pero hacerlo rompería todos los vínculos posibles entre ambos.

Antes de terminar sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió, molesto por aquello, espero encontrar a Rolland en la puerta con la indicación de que le acompañara a la casa de su todopoderoso hermano. Sin embargo, en la puerta se encontraba ni más ni menos que Seto Kaiba, usando ropa casual y su mirada de asesino serial.

Había esperado una intervención de parte de su familiar, era lo de menos, después de todo habían acordado que tomaría en serio el estudiar, pero esto era atípico. Seto no tomaba las regañinas en persona, estaba demasiado ocupado con K.C. y también con aquella persona como para prestar atención a lo que él hacía.

_¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuestionó a la intromisión de su hermano en la casa que él había pagado con su propio dinero, el castaño sujetó frente a sus ojos un juego de llaves, dónde bailoteaba una versión miniatura del dragón blanco de los ojos azules, una miniatura que él mandara fabricar especialmente para su hermano cuando eran más jóvenes.

_vine a arreglar lo que sea que está mal con nosotros, estoy cansado de andar atrás de ti como un perro faldero

La puerta se había cerrado tras el mayor de los Kaiba, y aunque no le parecía raro ver a su hermano solo, imaginó que Rolland se encontraba cerca. A las palabras del mayor le acompañó el gesto de serena confianza que siempre acompañaba al castaño, las manos en los bolsillos, demostrando que en realidad estaba cómodo con la situación y esperaba resiliencia de parte de quien estuviera en el otro lado de la conversación.

_no hay nada que arreglar Seto, simplemente, no quiero estar más cerca tuyo.

_¿Qué pasó con Wheller?

Cuestionó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá donde ahora estaba sentado, la mirada de su hermano escaneaba la pieza analizando al dedillo cada detalle; asumió aquel interrogatorio y cerró la pantalla de su computadora para poder hacer frente a la presencia del CEO con todos los sentidos alerta.

_lo despedí, no necesito que me enseñe más

_habíamos acordado que seguiría siendo tu tutor, hasta que aprobaras el examen

Eso era cierto, él había aceptado pasar tiempo al lado de Joey, porque quería hacer algo de su vida y aunque últimamente parecía un niño caprichoso, sabía que Seto tenía razón en su postura, lo que lamentaba era que deseaba hacer a su modo, deseaba creer que por un momento él era el dueño de su propio destino.

_haré el examen en un par de días, no te preocupes hermano.

Afirmó como si no le importara realmente lo que ocurriera, aunque fuera lo contrario. Seto sin embargo era capaz de ver a través de él sin importar cuanto quisiera ocultarse.

_Wheller está muy extraño, y tiene una semana que no viene por aquí, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

_al parecer estas muy bien informado, ¿Por qué no le hablas?, siempre puedes sacarles información a tus empleados de más confianza.

_sabes perfectamente que Joseph no es nada de eso, él es en sí mismo un hombre responsable y capaz, por eso le pedí el favor de ser tu tutor.

Las palabras de Seto, le hicieron sentir un nudo en las entrañas, sabía que Joey tenía el carácter para hacerle frente a su hermano, más de una vez lo vio hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué ahora salía con esto? ¿Por qué Joey había abogado por él ante Seto? 

_Él me dijo que habías avanzado mucho, y también que deseabas volver al ejército. Del mismo modo que deseabas especializarte en aeronáutica; no sé por qué debo enterarme de todo eso por terceras personas. ¿Acaso no tienes boca y voz para decirme las cosas?

Sí, la tenía, tenía la capacidad de expresarse con su hermano de todo, y sin embargo ya no sentía poder hacerlo con la confianza que tuvo en el pasado, miró la ropa de Joey, y el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho le hizo tragar grueso, ¿Cómo podía siquiera mirar de frente a Seto? ¿Cómo podía mirarse a si mismo en el espejo sin considerarse un monstruo? Y aunque quería odiar a su hermano, en el fondo la soledad de su autoimpuesto exilio le estaba pasando una factura que ya no quería pagar; antes de arrepentirse, y desmoronarse en los brazos de su única familia desvió la mirada para preguntar aquello que le carcomía las entrañas desde hace una semana.

_¿No te dijo nada más?

La mirada de su hermano, mostró desconcierto y duda, acaso ¿Joey no había dicho nada a nadie? ¿Y si por su culpa se había dañado?, detuvo su respiración de solo pensar que el rubio se tomara las cosas en sus propias manos. Agitado y con las entrañas llenas de dudas se levantó, impulsado por el miedo a haber roto a quien amaba desde siempre.

_tengo que verlo

Seto podía no ser muy hábil en lo que respectaba a las emociones, pero pudo darse cuenta del pánico en la mirada de su hermano, y también la ansiedad que le invadió de improviso, tenía que haber ocurrido algo lo suficientemente grave como para impulsar aquella reacción en Mokuba. Cuando el moreno pasaba cerca, lo sujetó por el antebrazo girandolo a fin de sujetarlo por los hombros y llamar su atención.

_¿Qué pasó?

Cuestionó con esa voz de mando que caracterizaba al CEO de Kaiba Corp, con la característica de esperar una respuesta concreta a un problema que quizá no conocía, pero al que le daría solución de inmediato.

_Seto. Yo_ tragó grueso_ debo encontrarlo

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste Mokuba Kaiba?

La angustia de la voz de su hermano, devolvió los recuerdos de sus años de infante, aquellos dónde su hermanito buscaba esconder sus travesuras, temiendo represalias, el tono de voz culpable que a pesar de los años, seguía marcando las pocas habilidades de su hermano para mentir.

_¡Suéltame!, debo encontrarlo

Había histeria en sus palabras, había dolor en sus acciones y aun así, Seto no le soltó, temiendo que su hermano hiciera algo que le hiciera daño.

_¿Qué hiciste?

Por un segundo, el menor mostró temor ante su tonó, y después de pensarlo un segundo las lágrimas del moreno mutaron del dolor a la furia y los celos que por años se negó a aceptar que sentía por su hermano mayor, esos celos brillaron en un destello a los ojos del mayor de los Kaiba. Con un movimiento brusco se separó de Seto mientras acunaba su cuerpo entre sus propios brazos, protegiéndose de su consciencia y del juicio de su hermano.

_¡Le hice daño! y quizá…

Ante la sola idea de que Joey hiciera alguna locura, el menor de los Kaiba, arañó su cuero cabelludo, impotente de pensar que su amado ya no estaría; en medio de su histeria, no vio como la compresión llegaba a la mirada de Seto, quien aturdido retrocedió un paso mirando a su hermano con una mezcla entre la incredulidad y el asco; Mokuba no podía haber hecho daño a nadie, era imposible que ocurriera, en especial porque Joey era amigo de su hermano, y sumado a ello no era una persona indefensa, recordaba claramente que en el pasado el rubio fue un pandillero de temer; sin embargo, su hermano había recibido entrenamiento militar, y aunque la vida en el ejército le diera las herramientas, estaba seguro que su hermano no era del tipo de personas que se aprovechaban de su fuerza para someter a otros.

Frustrado por las acciones de su hermano, trató de llamar su atención girándolo para encontrar su rostro, el otro sin embargo no deseaba participar y forcejeaba para alejarse de él; ahí calló en cuenta de la chaqueta que estaba doblada en el uniplaza de la sala, como un trofeo siniestro de las acciones de su hermano pequeño. ¿Por qué?

_¿POR QUE?

Cuestionó a gritos, temiendo que fuera verdad, pero consciente que lo era. Que su hermanito había dañado a uno de sus más preciados amigos de una forma tal que quizá repercutiera en consecuencias mucho más funestas de lo que quería aceptar.

_no puedo, ¡No puedo decírtelo!

Cansado de aquello, tomó su celular y marcó a Rolland, su guarda espaldas respondió de inmediato acatando una orden que a su parecer era atípica de su siempre serio patrón.

“Encuentra a Joey Wheller”

Tras colgar el teléfono, tiró a su hermano por un brazo y con la fuerza de su frustración le golpeo en la cara con el puño cerrado.

_más te vale que el idiota siga vivo o simplemente me olvidare que somos hermanos


	6. Decepciones

#  Capítulo 6

#  Decepciones

Joey podía ser un idiota, podía haber pasado una vida de mierda después del alcoholismo de su padre y también podía encontrarse un poco perturbado por lo ocurrido con Mokuba, pero no estaba en su naturaleza el rendirse a los caprichos de nada ni de nadie.

En retrospectiva, si había sido una idiotez el haberse metido en un parque a media noche, por muy respetable que fuera el barrio donde ahora vivía, siempre había uno o dos idiotas con ganas de demostrar que tenían huevos en los pantalones y para ello siempre buscaban pelea; de cierta forma la actitud de los tres sujetos que le rodeaban, le daba nostalgia de sus años de juventud.

Tras su ataque de pánico en casa, y el lapsus de autocompasión de su vida, no se dio cuenta de los mocosos que habían tomado el parque como su base de operaciones, para lo que sea que hicieran en ese momento, podía pensar que estaban cerca de la mayoría de edad, pero la actitud chulesca y las ganas de joder podían simplemente ser culpa de las hormonas de sus cuerpos adolescentes y la frustración sexual que les aquejaba por ser realmente feos.

Lo habían llamado anciano, y también cobarde, insultos que hace no mucho le habrían hecho enfurecer, el sin embargo ahora cargaba con suficiente furia en su interior como para ser sensato y tratar de alejarse del sitio sin herir a nadie. Pero en una de esas tácticas que tanto recordaba lo habían rodeado mientras hacían gala de sus flacos brazos, los puños de bronces que usaba uno de ellos, el tubo de acero de otro y las punteras de las botas del tercero.

_mocosos, en serio no estoy de humor como para retozar con ustedes, lárguense y vayan a jugar a los pandilleros a otro lado.

Apeló al sentido común de los idiotas, aun a pesar que no lo tenían, el primero en lanzarse fue el del tubo, quiso golpearle la cabeza, pero acabó estampando el instrumento en el suelo mientras el saltaba a un lado y encajaba una rodilla en las costillas del mocoso; la reacción de su cuerpo fue ponerse en guardia; no tardó mucho en que el sujeto de las botas quisiera golpearle en la entrepierna, un movimiento común cuando se trataba de doblegar a alguien que se encontraba en desventaja. Si caías en el suelo, estabas perdido.

Usando ambos brazos, se sujetó al cuello de uno de ellos, y colocó la rodilla nuevamente en el estómago del idiota, tirándole del cabello lo lanzó contra el del tubo que apenas trataba de levantarse, aprovechando el giro de su cuerpo, recibió el puñetazo del tercer mocoso en las costillas. El golpe había ardido como si se tratara de hierro al rojo, pero se contuvo de gritar, ahorrando energía para devolver el golpe.

Dio rienda suelta a su ira, a la frustración y especialmente a su dolor, los idiotas de buenas a primeras parecían tener la cara de Mokuba y la sonrisa de suficiencia del mocoso después de someterlo en la alfombra, golpeo con las ganas de matar a los tres, a pesar de encontrarse en desventaja numérica. Fue hasta que uno de ellos le alcanzó con el tubo en la espalda que al menos lograron hacerlo trastabillar.

_¡Vámos, no sean cobardes y ataquen de frente!

Gritaba en medio de la histeria que su presente le provocaba, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal en muchos rubros, estaba terriblemente mal, pero nadie le detendría de tener su “terapia”; había logrado detener a uno de los sujetos, faltaban dos, pero Joey ya estaba cansado, un ojo a medio cerrar y el labio partido, sin mencionar que sentía las costillas y las rodillas resentidas.

Uno de los mocosos se lanzó contra él, y mientras se entretenía golpeándole la cara, el otro se le colgó del cuello, haciéndole una llave que le impedía respirar; aprovechando aquello, el otro comenzó a golpearle en el estómago descubierto expulsando de su cuerpo el poco aliento que aún conservaba. Moviendo el cuerpo como un gusano trató de liberarse del agarre, sin mucho éxito.

Antes de perder la consciencia, sintió el peso del mocoso de su espalda desaparecer tan rápido que el aire en sus pulmones le ardió al respirar libremente, un crack y un grito agudo después, el niñato se revolcaba en el suelo bajo las manos de un hombre alto vestido de negro. El último de los pandilleros al ver lo que ocurrió a su amigo trató de escapar, para ser atrapado en breve por otro sujeto de negro.

Cansado por la refriega y anhelando una cama caliente, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, sin embargo, el golpe contra el suelo no llegó, uno de los tipos que le salvaron, le había sujetado por la ropa antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

_Joven Wheller, ¿Se encuentra bien?

La ironía de la pregunta le hizo sonreír, no, en realidad no se encontraba bien, pero no era por las heridas en su cuerpo, no por la pelea. Suspiró deseando perder la consciencia, pero al parecer la paliza no había logrado quitarle energía a su cuerpo, levantó la cara y aun entre su ojo hinchado y la visión borrosa, reconoció a uno de sus salvadores. 

_¿Rolland?

El mayor asintió temiendo que el muchacho se molestara por su presencia en ese lugar, cuando recibió la llamada de su amo, su primera reacción había sido visitar la casa del rubio, sin embargo, al pasar por el parque escuchó la refriega y con ayuda de uno de sus colaboradores, recorrió el sitio hasta toparse con la pelea.

A pesar de que le extrañaba la actitud del joven, Rolland sintió algo de orgullo al saber que el joven académico, aún tenía la sangre caliente que recordaba de los años en que sus aventuras le llevaron a recorrer el mundo junto con sus amos. Siguiendo adelante con las instrucciones de Seto, levantó a Wheller y lo guio al auto, que, a pesar de encontrarse relativamente cerca, en las condiciones del rubio, parecía que caminaron por varios kilómetros antes de llegar.

Cuando al fin pudieron colocarlo en el asiento trasero, Rolland ordenó a su subalterno que condujera al único sitio que le pareció el adecuado, la restaurada mansión Kaiba. Joey se palpaba el pantalón con algo de desgano, buscando algo, curiosamente el celular y las llaves se mantenían en sus bolsillos, a pesar del ajetreo de sus acciones.

_esta no es la dirección a mi casa

Afirmó mientras veía desaparecer los edificios de su barrio por la ventana del auto, Rollan asintió y con firmeza le confirmó a donde lo llevaba.

_no quiero ver a ninguno de los Kaiba, llévame a casa, por favor.

Afirmó a pesar de saber que no le escucharían, después de todo, Rolland era el perro guardián de los hermanos, por nada del mundo, le haría caso a él.

_Permítame asegurarme que se encuentra bien, y yo mismo lo escoltaré a su departamento.

Al llegar, se encontró a una mucama con una pequeña caja en las manos, la mujer era bajita y de cabello negro, como la mayoría de sus paisanos, le guio a una habitación en la primera planta y sin pedir permiso le quitó la camisa a punta de tijeretazos.

_pude desnudarme si me lo pedias

Reclamó ya sin ganas mientras la mujer miraba los hematomas de su pecho, el problema de tener la piel blanca, era que los golpes se veían peor de lo que en realidad eran, sintió también la turbación de la chica al ver los chupones, y las marcas de sujeción que Mokuba dejara en su cuerpo días atrás, los cuales ahora ya teñían un desagradable color verdoso. Tras terminar con su auscultación, le invitó a pasar al cuarto de baño, donde ya había una tina preparada; cohibido por la orden silenciosa, miró a la mujer con molestia, puesto que no pensaba desnudarse completamente frente a ella; la doncella asintió y tras una reverencia salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta desde afuera. Apreció el gesto de la tina de baño, pero prefirió darse una ducha rápida y salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Cuando salió del cubículo de la regadera no encontró ni sus pantalones ni los interiores, solo había una esponjosa bata de baño en color blanco y una toalla.

Sin molestarse en cuestionarlo, suspiró por la manipulación y salió del baño buscando sangre, sin importarle de quien fuera; la misma mujer que le cortara la ropa hace unos minutos le esperaba ahora sobre un taburete y el botiquín de antes en las piernas, a señas le invitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Curó su ceja abierta, colocó astringente en su labio partido y algunos parches en las cortadas del pómulo y los puños; le vendó los dedos y colocó un tónico desinflamatorio en los chupetones que tenía en la parte baja de los hombros y el cuello.

Con una última reverencia la mujer salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Molesto consigo mismo, buscó por toda la habitación algo que ponerse para salir de ese lugar, no quería estar en la casa de Seto, no quería ver a nadie, estaba harto de que le trataran como una cosa y solo necesitaba su casa, sus cosas y el espacio que ya conocía. Movía los muebles y en su frenesí tiró varios de los adornos en las encimeras. Dos minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir; esperando que fuera la mucama, se quedó boquiabierto cuando Seto Kaiba le vio desde el marco de la puerta.

_deja de hacer tanto escándalo Wheller, y duérmete

Seto le hablaba, carente de la autoridad de siempre, con un tono cansado que parecía que le estaba haciendo un favor de dedicarle unos segundos de su atención; no pudo evitar sentirse alagado que el dueño de casa se tomara las molestias de bajar hasta su habitación a callarle; pero cayendo en cuenta que él había enviado a sus gorilas por él, no sabía a qué atenerse.

_¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

_necesitabas atención, Rolland hizo lo que creyó pertinente

Afirmó el castaño en una clara evasiva, el rubio, sin embargo, no cayó en la trampa, y se afianzó frente al dueño de casa, sin importarle que bajo la bata, se encontraba completamente desnudo.

_Rolland no hace nada sin que tú se lo ordenes, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Cuestionó molesto, y afirmando cada palabra con un toque de sus dedos en el pecho del castaño, Seto se apartó sin encontrarle la mirada, cruzó los brazos para fulminarle antes de cuestionar también.

_podrías explicarme, ¿Por qué un adulto se encontraba en medio de una pelea con tres adolescentes?

_¡ME ASALTARON!

Respondió de inmediato, y sin remordimiento alguno por lo que acababa de pasar, era verdad que no tenía por qué estar en la calle a esas horas de la noche, pero los mocosos se habían buscado la paliza. Estaba tan estresado que no se percató que su respuesta fue en un grito tan fuerte que el hombre frente a él retrocedió sorprendido.

Mal interpretando las acciones de Seto, Joey se apartó también y girando el cuerpo le dio la espalda a su anfitrión, no quería, no quería que le viera así, no quería que lo viera débil y roto, pero en ese momento ya no podía con tanto y el control que había tenido estos años se desvanecía como arena entre los dedos.

_Joseph, lo siento

Seto confundido sobre lo que debía hacer, detenía su cuerpo de acercarse al rubio, sin entender si su contacto sería bienvenido o no, dudando si es que en realidad podía abrazar a Joey, sin que lo tomara como una agresión más. Por qué el rostro del hombre gritaba que necesitaba consuelo, casi como cuando Mokuba tenía pesadillas a causa del recuerdo de sus padres muertos y las penurias del orfanato. Cuando su invitado se desplomó sobre sus rodillas temblando, se dejó de estupideces y le sujetó entre sus brazos, él sabía lo que era romperse hasta ese punto, y la voluntad que se necesitaba para recoger cada pedazo, armarse y afrontar lo que sea que se presentara para romperte de nuevo.

_por ahora descansa Wheller, en la mañana nos encargaremos de todo.

Como un niño pequeño dejó que Seto le recostara en la cama, y le arropara como nunca lo hicieron sus padres con él, ovillado en sí mismo esperó que el tiempo pasara y su amor de toda la vida se apartara, sin embargo, el castaño esperó a su lado, sentado en la orilla de la cama, sujetando su mano mientras veía como el sueño vencía a su “amigo” rubio.

Cuando la respiración de Joey era pausada, se apartó de la sujeción de los dedos del rubio, y se dedicó a observar las marcas de la pelea. La mucama le había hecho un reporte claro acerca de las heridas del rubio, golpes en el cuerpo, en el estómago y los puños principalmente; sin embargo, la doncella le había indicado que había marcas de heridas de varios días atrás.

Aquello confirmaba lo que Mokuba le había confesado: había dañado a Joey. El problema es que, al ver al joven académico en esos momentos, sintió remordimiento de saber que su hermano había logrado con sus acciones, lo que él no pudo en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al rubio.

A la mañana siguiente, Joey se despertó por el canturreo de un ave fuera de la habitación, abrió los ojos un poco, su ojo derecho ardió, y de pronto toda la cara le explotó en un entumecimiento sordo que anunciaba días de dolores hasta en los dientes; al tratar de incorporarse su abdomen reprochó un reciente maltrato.

Jadeando, se desplomó sobre el colchón de la cama, tratando de recordar lo que sea que hubiera pasado la noche anterior para encontrarse en semejante situación, el dolor en el vientre le recordó a Mokuba y la forma en como le había saludado días atrás, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió nauseas de solo pensar que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo.

Pero no pasó, en destellos, la imagen de los tres niños de la noche anterior, le dio una bofetada de consciencia; se había peleado con tres mocosos, y aunque él no estaba bien, estaba seguro que los idiotas estaban peor. También recordó a la mucama y la visita de Seto, gruñó por su debilidad y en especial por haberse despedazado frente al castaño.

¿Qué pensaría de él?

Inspeccionó la habitación, parecía un cuarto de hotel, y más importante que eso, la mayoría del sitio se notaba nuevo, incluso podía distinguir un leve tufo a pintura recién aplicada, con esfuerzo se incorporó en la cama, notando el albornoz sobre su cuerpo, y la carencia de ropa bajo él; a pesar de sentirse avergonzado por pasear desnudo, se incorporó y caminó a la puerta, necesitaba salir de ahí, y lo principal era encontrar ropa para hacerlo de la forma mas decente posible. Anduvo varios metros antes de toparse con una mucama, la doncella le hizo una reverencia y después le sonrió.

_buenos días, ¿Necesita algo joven Wheller?

Aturdido por que la chica conociera su apellido y la forma tan educada en como le habló que se quedó sin palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza por el estupor, asintió.

_necesito mi ropa, tu compañera me rompió la camisa ayer en la noche, pero espero por lo menos contar con mis calzoncillos y mis pantalones.

La joven asintió y con un gesto le pidió que la acompañara a la habitación que no hace mucho abandono, dentro, la joven abrió una cajonera y dentro sacó dos mudas de ropa completas, con interiores nuevos.

_el amo Kaiba, nos pidió preparar su vestimenta en cuanto las tiendas abrieran, y también que estuviéramos pendientes de su despertar.

_¿Qué hora es? 

_cerca de las tres de la tarde

Se extrañó de las palabras de la chica. Ante la afirmación se percató que la habitación, aunque iluminada, aún mantenía las cortinas cerradas y no permitían la entrada de luz de día al interior; aceptó la ropa que la chica le extendió siendo guiado al baño.

_permítame acompañarle en el baño, necesita relajar su cuerpo, después del asalto de ayer.

La joven le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el borde de la tina, mientras la llenaba de agua y colocaba varias esferas que pronto hicieron burbujas en la superficie, abrazando el atajo de prendas retrocedió cuando la chica le extendió la mano para quitarle la ropa de las manos y despojarle de la bata de baño que aún le cubría.

_e-estaré bien con una ducha

Respondió mientras se alejaba de la joven, avergonzado de no detenerla antes; sin embargo, la doncella no se retrajo y le quitó las prendas de las manos, mientras con gestos medidos trataba de retirarle la bata del cuerpo.

_el señor Kaiba se molestará conmigo, si no me deja atenderlo, si lo conoce bien, sabe que es muy estricto en lo que respecta a sus empleados y al seguir sus indicaciones

Para lo mucho que le importaba lo que Seto pensara de la chica, no pudo negarse al saber que su trabajo dependía de que el entrara a la tina o no, suspiró y se apartó de ella, con cuidado le pidió que se diera la vuelta, puesto que necesitaba privacidad. La joven aceptó la petición y le dio la espalda, fue hasta que escuchó el agua derramarse por los bordes de la bañera, que volteo para ver al invitado de su amo cubierto de espuma hasta la barbilla.

Aceptando la timidez del rubio comenzó a frotar su cabello con un poco de shampoo, y después a pasar una toalla por sus hombros, los restos de medicamentos de la noche anterior corrieron al drenaje, así como algo de sangre de heridas que se abrieron al entrar en contacto con el agua; al finalizar, la joven le extendió una toalla seca y con la profesionalidad de una enfermera, reviso sus heridas otra vez, coloco apósitos donde debía hacerlo y cambió las vendas de sus manos, su ojo seguía hinchado, pero el baño había relajado un poco el dolor en su estómago.

Recibió otro vendaje en las costillas y una nueva ronda de desinflamatorios para sus moretones; cuando las curaciones terminaron, la joven salió del baño dejándole solo para que se vistiera. Al terminar, fue a la habitación en busca de sus zapatos, aunque si no los encontraba estaba listo para irse sin ellos.

_¿Como te encuentras?

La voz de Seto le hizo retroceder hasta casi encerrarse en el baño, era tan parecida a la de Mokuba, que sintió que el moreno se encontraba ahí, tragó grueso al ver que Seto le miraba desde un sillón individual que no había notado antes, la alcoba ahora estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana y la cama se encontraba hecha, como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí.

_D-debo irme, g-gracias por tu ayuda

Tartamudeó al castaño, desviando la vista a todos lados menos al dueño de casa, un vistazo le había bastado para darse cuenta que aun en casa, Seto prefería vestir formal, aunque hace mucho dejara la costumbre de andar de abrigo largo y saco, la ropa de ese día le daba un aire juvenil a su siempre serio estado de ánimo.

_no tienes que hacerlo, eres bienvenido en casa; incluso tus amigos vendrán mañana de visita

El castaño dijo aquello con un tono de voz, lejano a sus siempre implícitas ordenes, pudo incluso notar que se encontraba avergonzado por extender la invitación. Levantó la vista, para ver detenidamente a Seto Kaiba; después de varios años y algunas semanas desde la última vez que se encontraron en su departamento, el CEO de Kaiba Corp se notaba cambiado.

Pudo notarlo la primera vez, un tenue cambio en la forma en cómo se peinaba, la forma más ligera en cómo se tomaba las cosas, eh incluso su necesidad de intervenir sin negociar en la relación que tenía con su hermano pequeño; Seto había cambiado desde su interior y ahora se mostraba como el hombre que siempre debió ser. Su pecho se encogió de ver que aquellos cambios se lograron con el paso del tiempo y también sin su intervención.

Tragó grueso nuevamente, y sujetando sus costillas se acercó como un animal herido hasta unos centímetros cerca de donde se encontraba el castaño.

_¿Por qué me ayudaste?

_lo necesitabas

Respondió el de ojos azules con la calma de quien ve pasar el tiempo en la estación de trenes, Joey sin embargo mantenía la incertidumbre de ello.

_¿Cómo sabías que estaba en problemas?

_Alguien me lo dijo

_¿Quién? 

Cuestionó buscando la mirada de Seto con sus ojos, ahora alterado por lo que podía implicar la respuesta del castaño, él no sabía nada o esperaba que no supiera nada del percance con Mokuba, no quería que se enterara de lo que su hermano le hizo, por que muy probablemente se alejaran más uno del otro. Prefería curar sus heridas él solo, antes de ver más rota a la familia Kaiba.

_un amigo tuyo

Y como si el dueño de la mansión quisiera desarmarlo en ese lugar, le obsequió un gesto suave, cercano a una sonrisa, que hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran. Seto al verlo tambalearse, se levantó del sillón atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

_No estás bien, llamaré a un doctor

Embelesado por su tacto, apenas alcanzó a entender las palabras de su anfitrión, negó con la cabeza y buscó apartarse, si se mantenía cerca del CEO, estaba seguro que haría una tontería.

_no te entiendo Seto, no te entiendo en lo absoluto; hace años me habría puesto en peligro si es que este era el resultado.

_no seas idiota Wheller

_es mi sello personal, ser idiota es lo que soy y lo que seré siempre, soy un idiota y un cobarde.

_cállate

Ordenó suavemente mientras lo sentaba en el borde de la cama, acomodó las almohadas y le empujó para que se pusiera cómodo.

_pediré que te traigan algo de comer

_necesito mis zapatos, y un auto, quiero ir a casa

Seto le miró de hito en hito, y con ese gesto de antes, esa sonrisa apenas insinuada en sus facciones le volvió a empujar hasta tenerlo recostado por completo en la cama; con una voz suave, que seguramente usaba con su hermano cuando se comportaba como un malcriado, volvió a increparle. 

_si es el caso, me quedaré con tus zapatos hasta que comas algo y puedas moverte por tu cuenta, no es negociable.

Antes de negarse, Seto salió de la habitación y él se quedó en la cama mirando al espacio vacío, ¿Quién era ese hombre? Y ¿Por qué su corazón parecía estar al punto de un colapso? Un calor ligero comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas y después toda su cara, Seto Kaiba le había tratado con tanta amabilidad y con “cariño” a pesar de llevar años distanciados. No pudo reaccionar hasta que la joven de más temprano entro a la habitación con una mesa pequeña que contenía dos tazones, Joey notó la alarma de la chica cuando se acercó y colocó la bandeja de alimentos en la mesa auxiliar.

_¿Tiene fiebre?

Cuestionó mientras le tocaba la frente en un gesto casi maternal, abochornado por ello, apartó las manos de la mujer, puesto que sabía que ahora más que nunca tendría las mejillas coloradas.

_no, apártese_ aspiró aire_ estoy bien.

En la misma casa, en otra habitación Mokuba miraba a su hermano pasear por el jardín trasero con aquella persona, había aceptado quedarse en la mansión después que Rolland informara que Joey había sido asaltado, aunque tras charlar con el guardaespaldas, se percató que en realidad el rubio se había tomado la molestia de golpear a tres adolescentes idiotas, la razón, probablemente el estrés que él le había causado luego de todo lo que pasó.

Joey era del tipo de personas que preferían tomar las cosas en sus propias manos, en especial si se trataba de enfrentarse a los problemas más inocuos; sintió una gran angustia cuando la mucama Ukyo, le entregara la camisa rasgada de Joey, había manchones de sangre, algunos mas aparatosos, se encontraban en los puños, probablemente porque Wheller era un luchador de puños. Un guerrero de la calle que no se amedrentaría ante algo tan banal como la superioridad numérica.

_Joven Mokuba, la cena estará lista pronto

Rolland había fungido como su guardián y también como su carcelero, Seto podía alegar grandes cambios desde que se encontrara en peligro de muerte, pero las manías de toda la vida no se olvidaban con facilidad; negó con la cabeza a la petición de su viejo guardián, y con algo de temor cuestionó por su amigo.

_¿Dónde está Joey? 

_el amo Seto, me pidió no decirle

_lo sé, pero debo disculparme con él

Mokuba se notaba angustiado, en especial cuando encajó las palabras del guardián con la forma en como Seto se había comportado en esos días, ¿Cuál era la prisa por reunir a sus amigos? Y ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

_está en buenas manos, las enfermeras dicen que sus heridas no son graves

Las palabras de Rolland le distrajeron de sus preguntas, si de algo estaba seguro era que a pesar del daño que le hizo a Joey, si Seto se presentaba ante él del lado de esa persona, le destrozaría. Tenía que verlo antes, debía advertirle, como un acto de contrición a sus acciones del pasado.

Varias horas más tarde, Joey hacia malabares para moverse en la habitación dónde se encontraba descansando, estaba cansado de permanecer acostado así que se levantó a pesar del dolor sordo en sus costillas; después de la comida calló dormido, lo que le hizo sospechar que hubiera medicamento en sus alimentos.

Al llegar a la ventana y correr las cortinas, se percató que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, no había estrellas ya que el cielo estaba tapizado de nubes, un sentimiento de ironía le vino al cuerpo, al percatarse que el cielo congeniaba casi al cien por ciento con su estado de ánimo. Alguien tocó la puerta, tres golpes consecutivos que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Y un amortiguado “Puedo pasar” le llegó desde el otro lado; la voz era conocida, pensó que quizá Seto venía a darle la lata, luego de drogarlo con la comida.

_Adelante

Sin embargo, su visitante no era el dueño de casa, si no su hermano menor: Mokuba, el joven le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con la cara de un cachorro que sabe se comió los zapatos favoritos de su amo. No obstante, el saber que el menor de los Kaiba se encontraba en la mansión no le extrañó, por alguna razón se sospechaba que el moreno se encontrara en el edificio.

_Mokuba

Mentó al aire, como esperando que la confirmación verbal de su presencia, hiciera que el chico desapareciera por arte de magia, cosa que no ocurrió; con pasos medidos, el moreno se internó en la habitación, y contrario a lo que Joey sospechaba no cerró la puerta tras sus pasos. Al encontrarse casi a la mitad del cuarto, el joven se hincó sobre sus rodillas y colocó la frente en el suelo. En la postura de la sumisión total, el acto de humillación final de su cultura para exculparse de cualquier ofensa cometida; Joey al verlo en el suelo sintió un nudo en las entrañas.

Porque sabía la razón de aquello, y que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, perdonaría al “Chibi” eventualmente.

_No tengo excusa para lo que hice_ habló el joven desde el suelo y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas_ los celos y la furia me cegaron, terminé dañándote a pesar de que mi intención era todo lo contrario; sé que debí decirte esto mucho antes, pero no tuve el valor: Te Quiero, te eh querido siempre Joey.


	7. Angustia

#  Capitulo 7

#  Angustia

Joey miró a Mokuba en el suelo, y por un par de segundos no supo que hacer, había recibido palabras de amor de parte de otras personas, había gritado a los cuatro vientos su amistad inquebrantable con los chicos de la pandilla, y se había declarado incondicional de Seto Kaiba en una consagración que más que ayudarle le dañaba.

Del moreno no esperaba nada, no desde que lo conociera, era un niño entonces, un niño consentido e hijodeputa; pero al final de cuentas un niño, que con el pasar de los años y las aventuras maduró frente a sus ojos como un misterio escondido tras la sombra del mayor de los Kaiba, del hermano más fuerte. Ahora ante él, hincado como si se encontrara en un templo, Mokuba le pedía perdón y le entregaba desnudo su corazón.

_Levántate

Ordenó suavemente mientras desviaba la mirada del menor, quizá algún día le perdonara, o quizá ya había comenzado a hacerlo, después de todo, era tan cabezota que perdonó a Marik a pesar que estuvo a punto de matarlo, perdono a Valom aunque secuestro a Mai y le llevó al orichalcos hasta que perdió su alma, ¿Por qué no lo haría con el “Chibi”? quizá la primera vez con él no fue consentida, pero la segunda fue diferente, se entregó a él y aunque en ese momento no lo pensó, tal vez su deseo de sentirse en los brazos de Seto, le dañó tanto que por eso salió corriendo de la ducha.

_Joey, sé que no soy a quien amas, te hice daño, pero permíteme acercarme a ti, permíteme ser quien te cuide, quien vea tus logros, te prometo que nunca te pondré de nuevo una mano encima, si no me lo permites.

Hablaba Mokuba aun desde el suelo, y buscando su mirada. Y Joey aturdido por la necesidad del joven, no podía mantener la mirada en su dirección, si lo veía si encontraba sus ojos con los del “chibi” trataría de consolarlo y el contacto físico con él ahora le era aversivo.

_por ahora, ¿Podrías dejarme solo?

Respondió con la garganta anudada en angustia, y aunque el menor lo escuchó mantuvo su postura por algunos minutos, notando la voz del rubio a un instante de quebrarse, se incorporó y colocó las manos en la espalda, como un gesto que diera seguridad al invitado de casa.

_si algún día necesitas algo, sabes donde vivo, lo que sea, a la hora que sea, siempre serás bienvenido Joey.

_Vete Mokuba, por favor

El menor asintió, se dio la vuelta para que el rubio no viera las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, aspiró con fuerza y giró la cara para ver que Joey se abrazaba a sí mismo como si dentro de la habitación estuviera helando. Tragó grueso de pensar lo que el rubio pensara de él, cuando sujetó el picaporte, el sonido de su voz le hizo girar el cuerpo.

_no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Seto hasta que ya no pude acercarme a él; lo de la playa, fue una estupidez de mi parte, pero igual no lo lamento. _ tomó aire, y lo dejó escapar en un suspiro profundo_ Desearía haberle confesado a tu hermano lo que siento, antes de que pasara todo esto _buscó la mirada de Mokuba, quien al escucharle se encogió de hombros, como si le golpearan_ no quiero lastimarte al decirte que te perdono o que podríamos intentar algo, no lo sé, por ahora creo que estaré mejor solo. Espero que pases tu examen “Chibi”. 

Mokuba asintió a la despedida de Joey y abrió la puerta para irse, al cerrarla, se encontró a Seto mirándole estupefacto.

_¿Qué está pasando?

_¿Lo escuchaste?

Cuestionó el moreno a la pregunta de su hermano, Seto se ruborizó ante la pregunta, lo que le dio un indicativo, probablemente era lo que ambos necesitaban, que Joey se confesara a su hermano y terminaran juntos, quizá así debía ser desde el principio, aunque a él le rompiera el alma.

_tú me dijiste que era de mala educación oír tras las puertas

_Mokuba…

_no digas nada, creo que estaría de más, entra, pregúntale y aclara tus dudas, quizá nos hagas un favor a los tres.

Seto vio la cara de su hermano, los gestos, de un hombre derrotado por sus circunstancias, pero también se cuestionó sobre lo que acababa de oir; sin intención de interrumpir nada se había acercado a la habitación de invitados para verificar con sus propios ojos la condición de Joey, y de ver poca mejoría llamaría a un médico, la puerta estaba entreabierta y escuchó voces dentro.

Las palabras de Joey le confundieron, en especial por que no sabia exactamente a que se refería con “El día en la playa”, Mokuba se apartó hasta desaparecer por el pasillo, y Seto confundido entre la molestia con su hermano y la preocupación por Joey, entro a la pieza sin tocar.

El rubio se había afianzado en el descanso de la ventana, de pie y con el cuerpo recargado en la pared, al escuchar la puerta, se tensó, temiendo que Mokuba tuviera otra reacción equivocada a su rechazo. Se sorprendió de ver al castaño, y le bastó un vistazo al rostro del ojiazul para entender que lo había escuchado.

_Seto

Afirmo con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza, tenía que ser una broma, aun así se afirmó sobre sus pies y dejó que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar.

_¿Que ocurre aquí?

Cuestionó el castaño, mientras miraba a su invitado erguirse en posición de defensa. Tenso como la cuerda de un violín, el rubio le encontró la mirada para responder a su pregunta.

_no te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.

El castaño se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero no se amedrentó y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho encaró al rubio.

_¿Explícame lo que acabas de decirle a mi hermano? 

Con una sonrisa triste y un gesto un tanto de derrota, Joey respondió.

_Para ser un genio, eres algo corto de luces, lo que le dije a tu hermano, no es más que la verdad, te quiero, y te eh querido desde hace muchos años. Estúpidamente creí que debía demostrarte primero que era digno de ser tu compañero, y por eso

Joey no pudo continuar, cuando Seto se acercó y le tomó por los hombros, que, aunque no estaban lastimados, si se resintieron ante la presión que el castaño hacía en ellos.

_pero, no soy gay

Las palabras de Seto cortaron como flechas de hielo por todo su cuerpo, era un riesgo, lo sabía, sabía que, aunque él le amara, quizá Seto no se sentiría cómodo con ello, pero ¿Cómo saberlo, sin preguntar antes? Acaso no le habían dicho eso en otras ocasiones, si quería conocer una respuesta, primero debía plantear la pregunta correcta.

Sus ojos se aguaron, y con un poco de molestia logró quitarse las manos de Seto de encima, el castaño vio el proceso en el que Joey se rendía y comenzaba a aceptar lo que acababa de decirle; él ciertamente nunca había considerado al “Perro Wheller” como una opción de pareja, en especial por lo dispar de sus caracteres, le parecía que una relación de ellos no prosperaría o terminarían matándose mutuamente, por las continuas peleas.

_Joey, lo lamento

Había tenido que rechazar a muchas personas, desde hace años, pero esta era la primera que el CEO de Kaiba Corp, en realidad se lamentaba por no poder corresponder los sentimientos de alguien. La sonrisa rota que le dedicó el rubio le obligó a abrazarlo, para evitar romperlo más.

Quizá Mokuba lo dañara físicamente, quizá los mocosos del asalto lo habían herido un poco, pero él en su afán de arreglar las cosas, había terminado por quebrar lo poco que quedaba de aquel hombre, y ahora injustamente se abrazaba a él, esperando algo que ni él entendía.

_Seto, por favor_ gimió el rubio, mientras trataba de apartar al castaño de su lado_ quiero irme a casa

_Joey, lo lamento

Repetía el castaño como un mantra que sabía no resolvía nada, pero que a él le parecía era lo más adecuado en ese momento, luego de algunos minutos, el castaño se apartó de Joey, y tras colocar un beso en su frente, salió de la habitación. Una mucama llegó al poco tiempo, con ropa nueva; incluyendo un nuevo par de zapatos.

Al vestirse Joey, no pudo si no sonreír con tristeza, al recordar el trato que le diera Seto no hace mucho tiempo, él había esperado sus zapatos, pero sabía que, de haberlo querido, habría caminado descalzo con tal de evitarse todo aquello. La chica lo escoltó al recibidor, donde se empotraban unas bellas escaleras de madera, decoradas con el monstruo favorito de Seto.

Dos dragones de ojos azules, bordeaban el barandal, y una joven de cabellos blancos azulados admiraba el acabado de las esculturas, un tenue vaho de flores llegó a su nariz y casi al mismo tiempo se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica: Era Kisara.

Usaba jeans, camiseta y el cabello suelto, con el rostro limpio a excepción de un delineado suave en sus parpados, que le daban una apariencia etérea y ligera, como de un espíritu bondadoso; ella le encontró con la mirada y tras una fina sonrisa Joey supo que desde hace tiempo Seto había encontrado a su otra mitad.

No intercambió palabras con ella, no tenía por qué hacerlo, le obsequió una reverencia en muestra de educación y con algo de prisa se soltó del agarre de la joven que lo había guiado a la puerta, al salir encontró a Rolland a un lado del auto que lo llevaría a casa.

Mokuba no esperó mas tiempo en la casa de Seto, no quería ver a Joey quebrándose por la confesión de su hermano, había tomado su motocicleta y salió corriendo de ahí, después de todo, no tenia razones para quedarse, no después de haberse confesado a Joey; aun así tras unos kilómetros tuvo que detenerse para no accidentarse, entre mas pensaba en lo que el rubio le había contestado, mas se le anudaban las entrañas, por que si algo había entendido, era que su amigo lo perdonaría en algún momento, y eso le daba un poco de esperanza, una muy amarga esperanza.

Vio el coche de seguridad de Rolland, y de refilón el cabello de Joey, probablemente Seto ya le había contado acerca de Kisara, o quizá Joey se había confesado y su hermano lo había rechazado; sea cual fuera el escenario, estaba seguro que Joey estaría destrozado. Su teléfono brilló con el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla, quizo dejarlo sonar, pero no tuvo el coraje para no responder.

“Wheller se fue”

_lo se

“¿Lo sabías?”

_¿Qué?

“Lo que él sentía por mi”

Pensó un poco antes de contestar, su respuesta podía costarle cara, en especial si se trataba de su hermano mayor, aspiró con fuerza y aunque le costó trabajo, se sinceró por primera vez en varios años.

_si, desde hace mucho tiempo

“Por qué, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?”

Hizo un ruido con la nariz, sonriendo ante la pregunta de su hermano, el gran Seto Kaiba dudando, era algo que pocas personas habían visto en vivo.

_¿Que hubieras hecho?, ¿Lo habrías intentado?,¿Lo habrías insultado? Oh, espera, quizá le hubieras puesto una correa, ¿Me equivoco?

“No lo sabes”

_No, ninguno de los dos sabremos qué hubiera pasado, si hubiéramos sacado la cabeza de nuestros culos, y le tratáramos como el ser maravilloso que es; tú con tu manía de tratar de esconder tus emociones viste a los chicos como meros actos de caridad, como alternativas para liberarte de la responsabilidad de atender las culpas del pasado de la compañía; y yo, como un mocoso caprichoso, quise tomar por la fuerza aquello que siempre supe debe ser dado libremente.

Seto analizó las palabras de su hermano, y con incredulidad retiró el celular de su oído, a fin de enfocar, mejor su visión de la pantalla, aturdido miraba el aparato como si estuviera viendo a su hermano a la cara.

“Mokuba, no pudiste, no pudiste forzarlo”

_¿Y qué si lo hice? _ suspiró, ante el susurro apenas audible de Seto en la bocina del teléfono_ Las consecuencias serán solo mías, pero al igual que hace muchos años, Joey Wheller nos acaba de demostrar a los dos que es muchísimo mejor persona de lo que ninguno de nosotros merecemos, entre ambos acabamos de destrozarlo, logramos hacer lo que ni su infancia, ni las peleas por su vida lograron. Y todo por simple capricho. 

No podía decir que Seto hubiera encontrado a Kisara por capricho, o porque era su destino, no podía hablar acerca de lo que había pasado con su hermano, en ese tiempo que ambos vivieron separados, porque tanto Seto como él tenían historias que ninguno de los dos quería que el otro conociera; antes de que su hermano continuara con el sermón, encaminó su motocicleta al único lugar dónde se sentía cómodo.

En su departamento, todo se mantenía igual que la noche anterior, los papeles sobre la mesa, y la computadora en el sillón, también la chaqueta favorita de Joey. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la prenda en sus manos y se abrazó a ella, tenía aun el aroma del rubio impregnando entre las fibras, abrazándola se tumbó sobre su cama, y cerrando los ojos, recordó las ocasiones que había intimado con el rubio.

Sus gestos, el sonido de su voz, la sensualidad con la que respondió a sus avances cuando ambos compartieron la ducha, su entrega a la ilusión de su hermano, y la belleza de sus orgasmos. Sus ojos brillantes tras el mismo y el rubor acentuado en sus mejillas.

Como un degenerado, se masturbo ante ese recuerdo, el sentimiento de calidez entre las piernas de Joey, y el deseo que le invadía al saberse el primer encuentro del mayor, una primera vez: que en su momento deseaba se convirtiera en otra cosa. Explotó en su mano con la intensidad de su rabia, y también con el anhelo del cuerpo caliente de su amado; miró con asco su corrida entre los dedos, y se permitió llorar por lo que estaba pasando, hacer eso estaba mal, masturbarse por el recuerdo de Joey, era mas doloroso que placentero, y aun así su cuerpo no entendía razones, pues al solo recuerdo del aroma del rubio, su ingle se tensaba como si esperara que su tutor apareciera por la puerta para darle una oportunidad.

Yugi preparaba su ropa para la visita que hiciera con sus amigos al alojamiento donde los egipcios pasaban su tiempo en Japón, su abuelo le avisó que Tea y Bakura habían llegado y que le esperaban; con algo de prisas terminó de arreglarse y bajó a darles el encuentro. Sus amigos emocionados por todo, esperaban a Tristan y a Ducke; el primero con algo de renuencia había aceptado a verlos de nuevo, a pesar de encontrarse a pocos días de ser embarcado en un astillero, y el segundo feliz por encontrarse con los egipcios.

Un vehículo elegante llegó a la puerta de la tienda de juegos, y Yugi se vio sorprendido de encontrar a Marik dentro, sonriéndoles con esa cadencia tan suya. Sin embargo, no podían irse, Joey no había llegado.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron de que el miembro más alegre de la pandilla, hubiera faltado a su reunión; el tricolor marcó su número y tras varios intentos miró con angustia a sus amigos.

_el teléfono está apagado 

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, se puso en guardia, condicionados a malas noticias asumían de inmediato que cuando uno de sus amigos se encontraba ausente, era porque se encontraba en grave peligro. 

El egipcio supo de inmediato lo que el grupo completo estaba por pedir, así que sin esperar nada, pidió a Yugi le guiara a la casa del rubio, con diligencia el chofer los llevó al barrio de Joey, y en breve todos se encontraban apostados en el umbral de su puerta. Yugi, a sabiendas del escondite secreto de su amigo, buscó la llave de repuesto que le dejaba a mano.

Tea hizo los honores y abrió la puerta, todos escanearon el sitio buscando señales de violencia, salvo una tasa de té en la encimera de la cocina, no había nada fuera de lugar, como si de pronto Joey hubiera desaparecido, un ruido en la habitación les puso en guardia, y Tristán se puso a la cabeza de todos, del grupo entero él era el único que podría hacerle frente a un agresor si es que fuera necesario hacerlo.

Al abrir la puerta el castaño se encontró con un bulto informe en la cama, y entre un enredijo de mantas los ojos melados de su amigo rubio. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la puerta al resto de sus acompañantes y se acercó al montón de edredones que atrapaba a su amigo.

_viejo, ¿Qué te pasó?

Sin respuesta, el rubio se cubrió más con las mantas ocultando su cuerpo y dejando apenas visibles sus ojos, el militar trató de acercar la mano a su amigo, para apartar las mantas, pero al notar su encogimiento se apartó un paso, aspiró con fuerza y comenzó a hablar.

_Joey, estamos preocupados, ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?

El interpelado, frunció el ceño un poco y miró el descansillo de su mesa de noche, Tristán vio el aparato de su amigo, y una correa de agarre que no tenía la última vez que se encontraron; vigilando un poco sus movimientos se acercó a tomar el aparato, notando que se hallaba muerto.

_no tiene batería

Confirmó a la mirada de su amigo, quien a pesar de las mantas le obsequio una sonrisa, el militar pudo notarla por el movimiento de los ojos de Joey, pero también notó el vació que reflejaban a pesar de lo que quisiera aparentar.

_vayan ustedes, no me encuentro bien

La voz de Joey sonaba ronca y si no fuera por las mantas, el castaño habría notado el tenue tono de angustia que el rubio trató de ahogar bajo su escudo.

_no iremos a ningún lado, Ishizu y Malik entenderán si les contamos lo que te ocurre, ¿Tenemos que llevarte al hospital?

El bulto de mantas movió la cabeza en un gesto que parecía negar, Tristán entendiendo que su amigo era orgulloso, no insistió, sin embargo, intuyó lo que ocurría y no pudo si no expresar sus temores.

_¿Te rompieron el corazón, amigo mío?

La mirada de su amigo fue respuesta suficiente para que el militar asumiera lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora, se acuclilló al lado de la cama, y con un suave toque de sus manos acaricio la cabeza de su amigo; Joey en respuesta se acercó acurrucándose al brazo del castaño, extrañando el confort que su sola presencia traía a su corazón.

_sea lo que sea, cuentas con nosotros, y en especial conmigo, si lo deseas, puedo partirle la cara al idiota que te dejó en este estado.

_eres un idiota, Tristán

Respondió apartando un poco las mantas de su rostro, el moretón de su rostro se dejó entre ver y el castaño no cuestionó nada, asumiendo que a pesar de su oferta, Joey había tomado las cosas en sus manos, asintió a la afirmación del rubio, y con la serenidad de dos hombres que se entienden entre sí, prometió que le dejarían en paz, pero que no se libraría de un interrogatorio más tarde. Al salir de la habitación fue asaltado por el resto de sus amigos, y con la creatividad tan peculiar en él, excuso a Joey.

_tiene una infección estomacal

Confirmó con la desfachatez de sus años de preparatoria, y aunque Yugi y Tea querían entrar a verlo, él les impidió hacerlo, aludiendo a que lo que necesitaba era descansar. Salieron en tropel del sitio, dejando la llave de repuesto en su lugar.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos no creyó una palabra de lo que dijo el militar, porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando con Joey, y que la razón por la que no los acompañaría esa tarde, era porque su vida entera se había desmoronado la tarde anterior.

Al llegar a la mansión Kaiba, los jóvenes se extrañaron, no pensaban que el amigo que diera alojamiento a los egipcios era Seto, así que asumieron que se trataba de Mokuba y que el castaño simplemente había accedido a acogerlos, por no disgustar a su hermanito. Al llegar Ishizu les recibió jovial en el recibidor, y bajo su guía conocieron por primera vez la mansión de Seto.

Yugi recordaba a medias que el sitio se había mantenido cerrado por algunos años, y que el CEO había estado viviendo en un departamento cerca del edificio de K.C. mirando a sus amigos más cercanos supo que ellos también habían pensado en lo mismo, fue Tristan quien excusó a Joey y los demás se alegraron de encontrarse nuevamente con la familia Ishtar.

Tras un rato, fueron llamados al comedor, y ahí fue donde se toparon con la primera sorpresa; el dueño de casa, esperaba a un lado de una mesa espléndidamente servida.

_espero que se lo estén pasando bien, gracias por venir y sean bienvenidos a mi casa

Pasmados por lo inusual de aquello, repararon apenas en una presencia diminuta que le hacía compañía al CEO de Kaiba Corp, una joven de cabellos blancos con destellos violeta y fina piel blanca. Para la mayoría era una desconocida, salvo para quienes le conocieron en su aventura viajando por las memorias del faraón.

_Kisara

Afirmó Yugi, con los ojos completamente abiertos, pasmado por la presencia del espíritu del dragón blanco de los ojos azules, la joven se notaba incomoda en su presencia, pero al verlo detenidamente, notó el cambio en su mirar, de una curiosidad tímida a la determinación de un guardián, el rostro que podía notar en su mago oscuro o en la maga oscura cuando los invocaban en medio de un juego de las sombras.

_es un gusto volver a verlo, joven faraón

_¿Cómo?

Cuestiono el rey de los juegos, siendo contenido por la mano de Malik y franqueado por Ishizu.

_el joven Seto nos acompañó en una de las excavaciones del valle de los reyes, pasamos por una tormenta de arena, y la tribu de beduinos donde Kisara vivía nos rescató.

_si, les interesa, puedo contarles la historia completa mientras compartimos la mesa, estoy seguro que mi cocinero se enfadará si dejamos que su trabajo se desperdicie.

El tono de voz del castaño, distaba de aquel que recordaban de antaño, asi como sus gestos, se notaba que la joven a su lado le guiaba en sus acciones, Ishizu hizo los honores y tras su ejemplo todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida que Seto les ofrecía. El anfitrión contó su historia a detalle, de la forma en como se había visto atrapado en medio del desierto y también que la tribu de Kisara les había rescatado casi al borde de la muerte.

La joven les había guiado, al presentir que alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

_siempre eh creído que un dragón de ojos azules me indicaría mi destino, cuando escuché su lamento en el viento del desierto, mi corazón me llamó al lado de Seto.

Kisara hablaba medianamente el japonés, pero se daba a entender en inglés, Ishizu les traducía lo mejor que podía y todos los invitados, se dieron cuenta del cariño que el dueño de casa mostraba a la chica. Algo que sólo habían visto en contadas ocasiones, cuando los hermanos Kaiba se separaban por mucho tiempo. Pasaron varias horas en compañía tanto de los egipcios como de Seto y Kisara, casi al final de la velada, el castaño confirmó lo que la mayoría se sospechaba atrás verlos juntos todo el tiempo. El CEO había pedido permiso al patriarca de la tribu de Kisara, el permiso para cortejarla, la joven debía volver a Egipto junto con Kisara, y si las intenciones de Seto eran sinceras, la buscaría en breve.

_no es convencional, pero son las tradiciones con las que creció, y estoy dispuesto a adaptarme; también entiendo que les extraña lo que está pasando esta tarde, pero de cierta forma siento que les debo esto, no soy del tipo de personas que expresa emociones, espero comprendan lo que quiero decirles al invitarlos esta tarde a mi casa, y al presentarles a mi futura esposa.

Yugi fue el primero en expresar su comprensión, sonrió feliz, puesto que en palabras de Seto Kaiba aquello era un “son mis amigos, y los aprecio”, aplaudió como un mocoso, y después les explicó a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando. Tea, brincó feliz por la traducción de Yugi, Tristán no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en asombro y al mirar a Marik para confirmar lo que estaba pasando, se encogió de hombros aceptando las palabas de Seto para con ellos.

_lamento que Joey no pudiera venir

Comento la castaña, mientras tomaban algo en la terraza de la mansión, Kisara al escuchar el nombre del rubio, miró al grupo y comprendió de cierta forma el espacio vacío que se apreciaba en ellos. Y a pesar de intuir la razón de su ausencia, cuestionó a los jóvenes. 

_¿Que le ocurrió?

_no se encontraban bien

La chica de ojos azules, inclinó la mirada a su bebida, sin decir nada de relevancia durante el resto de la velada. La pandilla al completo se fue casi a las diez de la noche, y los invitados de su prometido se retiraron al ala de la mansión que les había sido asignada. En la comodidad de la habitación de Seto la reencarnación del dragón blanco de ojos azules acorraló a su amo.

_tu corazón está confundido

Afirmó mientras se sentaba en el regazo del castaño, quien apreciando el gesto la acunó hasta volverse una sombra informe, acariciando sus cabellos y espalda, trató de expresarle a Kisara lo que no podía decir con palabras.

_¿Está mal que te lo diga ahora?

_Habla, somos uno, sin importar lo que digas, no podría odiarte

_Hoy, sé que alguien más me ama

La joven sonrió y buscando la mirada de Seto, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

_¿Y eso te extraña?

_¿No te molesta?

Cuestionó dudando de estar haciendo lo correcto al contarle acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre Joey, Mokuba y él; Kisara sin embargo, cerró los ojos, y tras besarlo brevemente habló.

_Seto Kaiba, eres el ser más extraño que eh conocido, en todos los eones de la tierra, yo, el espíritu de un dragón legendario, te elegí como mi compañero, pero eso no significa que debas atarte a mi cada que nos encontramos; ¿Qué alguien más te ama? Por qué no habrían de hacerlo, eres maravilloso, quien te mire cómo te miro yo, y no te ame, es porque está ciego o es estúpido.

El castaño se sonrojó ante las palabras de su prometida, vio el destello azulado de sus ojos y se abrazó a ella como un náufrago a una tabla, estaba angustiado por todo y por nada al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, era consciente de algo, y no dudó en expresarlo en palabras.

_pero, yo te amo

_lo sé, ambos sabemos el amor que nos une, y también que tu corazón no descansara hasta aclararse, siempre seré para ti, te buscare por los eones y te cuidaré; debo volver a la tierra de los faraones, aclara tu corazón antes de encontrarnos de nuevo. 

Ella comenzó un beso suave, y el castaño se dejó llevar por la calma que la presencia que aquella mujer irradiaba, sin saber en qué momento la calma se volvió tormenta y la pasión les invadió, compartiendo sus cuerpos en aquel sillón. Unidos en carne y alma, Seto Kaiba conoció la ternura de amar y ser amado, de entregarse a alguien sin temor a ser dañado; y aun así con la incertidumbre de saber qué alguien, en algún lugar de ciudad Dominó, también pudo brindarle aquello. 


	8. Reconstrucción

#  Capítulo 8

#  Reconstrucción

Había tomado la decisión de alejarse, cuando Yugi y Tristan se aparecieron en su casa luego de la famosa reunión en la casa de Seto Kaiba, ambos hombres se parapetaron en la puerta de su habitación hasta que tuvo la decencia de levantarse de la cama para atenderlos, cuando Yugi vio su cara y Tristan sus manos no pudo si no tragarse su orgullo y contarles parte de lo que ocurriera.

_ayer me asaltaron, y Rolland me llevo a casa de Seto

Ambos amigos se miraron intrigados por la forma en como hablaba, encorvado sobre sí mismo como temiendo ser atacado. Tristan sabiendo de antemano que Joey no era del tipo de personas que se dejaba lastimar sin devolver el golpe, cuestionó al rubio sobre la razón del asalto, después de todo el celular aún estaba en sus manos. Joey se explicó lo mejor posible, les habló sobre que había salido a pasear y el tiempo se le fue de las manos, también que se había pegado con unos chicos de instituto. Yugi algo aturdido no pudo si no cuestionar por aquel ataque de melancolía.

_alguien se me declaró: un chico; pero no puedo, no puedo corresponderle a pesar de que en este momento no me encuentro no nadie; yo, chicos yo estoy enamorado de Seto Kaiba 

Tristán dedujo el resto, si el guardaespaldas de la familia lo había llevado a la mansión era mas que seguro que Joey se encontrara con Kisara, y que aquello le había puesto tan mal, ellos mismo se habían sorprendido de saber que la joven había optado por encarnarse en este tiempo, solo para darle una razón de vivir al CEO de Kaiba Corp. Yugi confirmó lo que Tristan no pudo, Seto y Kisara estaban preparándose para casarse, que gracias a la joven, Seto se notaba más cambiado, se le notaba muy feliz a su lado, y aunque le dolía aceptarlo el rubio le dio la razón, el Seto Kaiba de sus recuerdos de instituto era alguien completamente diferente del que habían vislumbrado en la mansión, Yugi se avergonzó por haber llevado a su mejor amigo al extremo de confesarse ante ellos de esa forma, puesto que el reconocerlo le llevaba a aceptar que no podía aspirar a nada con el castaño.

_Creo que fui muy idiota de pensar que algo podía ocurrir sin que pusiera de mi parte, la verdad me da mucho gusto por el idiota de Seto, aunque no lo parezca_ aspiró fuerte y busco la mirada de sus amigos_ me tomará algo de tiempo, pero superaré esto, después de todo: soy Joey Wheller

Afirmó con una sonrisa triste, cosa que ambos amigos entendieron, Joey podía tener siempre dificultades, pero lograba salir avante de ellas, esto, aunque le dañara a profundidad, no tenía por qué ser algo demasiado grave. Tras que sus amigos se retiraran, Joey miró su departamento y comenzó a mover los muebles, tenía que mantenerse ocupado y quizá eso aclarara sus ideas.

Casi a las dos de la mañana, se encontraba sentado ante el ordenador actualizando su hoja de vida, y enviándola a varias empresas, dónde le habían ofrecido estadías y trabajo anteriormente. A pocos meses de culminar con su carrera entendió que tenía que darle rumbo a su vida, quizá no sería fácil, pero después de sobrevivir varias veces al fin del mundo no tenía por qué acongojarse de recibir algunas negativas.

Una semana después, ya había acudido a dos entrevistas, una visita guiada a un centro de investigación e incluso también el rector de su universidad le contactó con alguna oferta; barajando varias opciones de trabajo que tenía en ciernes, de igual forma, recibía mensajes constantes de Yugi y de Tristán, invitándolo a pasar el rato o solo para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, uno de ellos le avisaba que Ishizu y su comitiva, se irían de Japón en un par de días y que la joven esperaba verlo antes de partir.

Tomando algo de coraje Wheller, pidió a Yugi le brindara el contacto y esperó poder charlar con ella, aunque fuera vía telefónica. Sin embargo, le tomó bastante tiempo el decidirse a hacer la llamada.

“¿Diga?”

_Ishizu, soy Joey, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

“¡Por el Faraón!, muy bien, Joey, que gusto saber de ti”

_Yugi me pasó tu teléfono, espero que no te moleste

“En absoluto, te extrañamos hace unos días”

_me imagino, el gran Joey Wheller es irremplazable

“Te doy la razón”

_me comentaron que volverás pronto a Egipto, lamento mucho no habernos encontrado adecuadamente

“Sé la razón, lo entiendo, ¿Crees que podrías entender a Seto?”

Joey guardó silencio, no esperaba aquella respuesta, pero tras pasar algo de tiempo, estaba seguro que lo hacía, que entendía a Seto y también que le deseaba lo mejor.

_no tengo por qué, siempre esperaré que al cascarrabias le fuera bien, el desgraciado lo merece.

“Coincido contigo, todos merecemos ser amados, espero que pronto entiendas que tú también”

La egipcia le dejó de una pieza, y no pudo si no reír ante su afirmación, si, él también merecía un amor para él, y quizá en un tiempo lo tuviera, charlaron varios minutos hasta que Joey tuvo que subir al transporte, agradeció que la joven no le pidiera despedirla en el aeropuerto y le deseo un buen viaje.

Dos semanas después, recibía un mensaje de Marik avisando de su partida y también que esperaba se encontraran pronto, Joey sonrió al mensaje, y se encaminó a su nuevo trabajo, una empresa de desarrollo de drones que buscaba desarrollar materiales mas ligeros y baterías de mayor duración, se había tomado bastante tiempo en elegir el empleo, ya que sentía que traicionaba a Seto al aliarse con una empresa ajena a Kaiba Corp. Yugi, le hizo entender que aunque el castaño era algo gruñón, con el tiempo había aprendido a expresarse, e incluso habían podido charlar con calma en aquella distante cena.

Había cambios que le hubiera gustado presenciar, pero en esos momentos prefería marcar distancias, su primer día fue interesante, su jefe inmediato, había leído algunos de sus trabajos y le intrigaba de donde sacaba sus ideas para mejorar los sistemas de operación; se presentó a sí mismo como Joey Wheller, un casi recién egresado de la facultad de ingeniería de Dominó City, ganador de algunos premios de academia y gestor de algunas investigaciones en el campus, comentando por encima que algunas de sus fuentes de ingreso era dar clases particulares a alumnos de nuevo ingreso, tras ello sus compañeros comenzaron a llamarlo profesor en alusión esa parte de su vida, cosa que le dio gracia, a media tarde le dieron la opción de salir a comer algo y lo hizo, tras algunos días de vivir a base de efectivo, tuvo que acudir a un cajero automático para disponer de sus ahorros.

Sin embargo, al ingresar su clave y validar el dinero en su cuenta, estuvo a punto de desmayarse; una cifra completamente ajena a sus registros normales, le saludaba desde la pantalla del aparato, recordando un poco la cantidad original de sus ahorros, dispuso del efectivo que necesitaba para cubrir sus necesidades, e imprimiendo un estado de cuenta.

Dos depósitos realizados casi el mismo día eran los culpables de aquella sorpresa; uno realizado a nombre de Kaiba Corp, y otro de una cuenta personal a nombre de Mokuba Kaiba.

_no puede ser

Se quejó ante la perspectiva, de lo que tenía que hacer. Obviamente debía devolver el efectivo a ambos hermanos, pero había logrado un ritmo de vida bastante tranquilo, en estas semanas que esperaba no fuera perturbado por los hermanos; su primera acción fue llamar a Seto.

“Joseph, buenas tardes”

Ante el sonido de la voz del castaño, Joey, sintió la boca seca, a pesar de decidirse a dejarlo ir, su corazón aun se aceleraba al escucharlo, carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta y habló.

_Seto, amm, oye, acabo de revisar mi tarjeta y creo que hubo un error, tu empresa me hizo un deposito por varios miles hace unos días

Antes de terminar de hablar, se vio interrumpido por el castaño.

“No hay ninguno error, yo mismo di la cantidad a mi departamento de pagos para que la hicieran”

_Pero; Seto, es…es demasiado

Joey pudo jurar que Seto estaba sonriendo al contestarle, algo en su tono de voz, le decía que el CEO disfrutaba de burlarse de él en esos momentos.

“Wheller, si de algo soy consciente es que la educación no tiene precio, y la buena educación menos, aunque sé que no es necesario que te lo diga, gracias a tu guía, Mokuba hizo su examen de ingreso a la academia de pilotos e ingeniería aeronáutica y lo aprobó con honores, ¿Crees que aquello puede numerarse o tasarse?”

La noticia del éxito de Mokuba le hizo sonreír, estaba seguro que el “chibi” aprobaría el examen, no tanto por su guía, sí por sus habilidades. 

_pero, Seto, Mokuba también hizo una transferencia, no sé si ya se arreglaron ustedes dos, pero agradecería que no me usen como terreno de competencia.

“No tenía conocimiento_ suspiró pesado_ y bueno, aun no resolvemos todos nuestros problemas, pero al menos comemos juntos una vez al día”

Las palabras de Seto le tranquilizaron un poco, aunque se le escuchaba algo distraído y pensativo al respecto, no se olvidó del verdadero motivo de su llamada.

_Seto concéntrate, ¿Cómo te devuelvo el dinero?

“Ni lo intentes, Wheller, nuestro acuerdo sigue vigente, y no voy a aceptar un centavo, cómprate algo bonito”

Si Joey no estuviera sosteniendo el teléfono con algo de fuerza, juraría que Seto Kaiba había hecho una broma, para colgarle; volteo el teléfono a sus ojos mirando que en efecto la llamada había sido cortada, al mismo tiempo miró el reloj de la pantalla y se encaminó corriendo a su trabajo; mas tarde se ocuparía de los Kaiba.

Casi a las siete de la tarde, tomaba el bus a su barrio, esperando juntar el valor para marcar el teléfono que había digitado en su pantalla desde hace veinte minutos, miraba el marcador con una carita feliz que decía “Chibi”.Una mujer anciana se acercó a su asiento y él cedió el acceso a la ventana, con algo de recelo optó por marcar el número y esperar lo mejor.

“¿Joey?”

La voz al otro lado de la línea era casi igual a la de Seto, pero contrario a lo que le pasaba con el castaño, al oír a Mokuba, su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma, había una molestia en el bajo vientre, y también un sudor frío recorriendo su cuello, sin mucho que poder hacer a sus reacciones, se hizo de valor para responder al moreno.

_si, Mokuba, buena tarde…

“Hola Joey, ¿Te encuentras bien?”

_si, bueno, yo quería preguntarte acerca de una transferencia que hay en mi cuenta…

“oh, eso, bueno, creo que no era adecuada, pero al final no sé si Seto acordó algún precio contigo”

_estoy de acuerdo, en realidad, creo que es exagerada, y me gustaría devolvértela.

Una carcajada le descolocó, puesto que el “Chibi” sonaba realmente divertido.

“¿Por qué harías eso?”

_Mokuba, es…es demasiado

“¿Demasiado? ¿Por qué crees que es demasiado?”

_por qué lo es, yo solo te di algunas asesorías, tú eres bueno por tu cuenta, solo tenías que actualizarte un poco

“Olvídalo, Joey, estoy seguro que, si supieras lo que pretendía pagarte, habrías echo más escándalo, disfrútalo, es gracias a ti que pronto volveré al cielo y eso no tiene precio”

_pero…

Igual que en la ocasión anterior, la llamada se cortó antes de que el pudiera replicar nada, al llegar a casa no pudo si no usar su computadora para revisar su cuenta de ahorros, un numero de más de seis dígitos le saludaba desde la pantalla y no podía creerlo, sentía remordimiento por aquello. Llegó a pensar incluso que ambos Kaiba trataban de compensarlo por algo.

Al día siguiente recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido.

“Aceptaría comer contigo alguna vez, y así podremos hablar, tú invitas. Atte. Seto Kaiba”

Pensó que era una broma, una absurda idea del Moreno para hacerlo caer en alguna de sus trampas enfermas, quiso tirar el teléfono nuevamente, pero al haber enviado solicitudes a diversas empresas, no podía cambiar sus datos de contacto. Ignorando el mensaje, continuó con su vida, y fue hasta que una tarde se encontró con Seto en la universidad que entendió que era en serio.

_¿Seto?

Cuestionó al verlo, a pesar de que no quería ser escuchado, el castaño le encontró casi de inmediato, con esa postura tan severa de toda la vida, Seto Kaiba le dio el encuentro, y al llegar a su lado de obsequió aquella sonrisa oculta que parecía solo dedicar a sus mas allegados.

_Wheller, ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación dejar a una persona esperando respuesta sobre una cita?

El castaño le miró con una ceja alzada, y cruzando los brazos guardó silencio a la espera de la respuesta del rubio.

_¿Cita?

Cuestionó aturdido por la forma tan familiar como se acercaba a él, cuando en el pasado, nunca fueron cercanos, o al menos no a ese punto.

_¿El-el mensaje que me enviaste? Creí que era una broma

Calló en la cuenta cuando el castaño ladeo el rostro y descruzó los brazos, en realidad no pensaba que el hombre hablara en serio, pero la mirada azulina le confirmó que él no bromeaba, de ninguna forma. A su silencio Seto llamó su atención nuevamente.

_Si, hiciste demasiado escándalo por los depósitos, acordé con mi contador que para la próxima te pediré tu opinión, pero eh esperado tu respuesta por días, y como no respondiste, bueno, aquí me tienes, ¿Quieres hacer negocios conmigo?

Con una nueva actitud, el castaño le invitaba a ir a su lado y como un verdadero guerrero de la calle, le miró con suspicacia, no caería de nuevo en una trampa de los Kaiba.

_yo; Seto, esto es muy extraño, tengo que trabajar mas tarde…

_no te molestes en ir, estoy seguro que no sabrán apreciar lo que puedes hacer, y es por eso que estoy aquí, ven, vamos a otro sitio, aunque tengo algunos títulos, no me agrada mucho pasar tiempo en lugares así de públicos.

Desestimando sus palabras y pretextos Seto le guió a un auto deportivo que había estacionado a pocos metros de dónde estaban, le insto a subir para llevarlo a la zona de restaurantes del distrito de negocios, ahí charlaron con la calma de un par de amigos que no se habían visto en muchos años, ambos apartando de la charla la presencia de Mokuba y lo que sea que representara el moreno para ambos.

Joey se sentía satisfecho de poder charlar sin tabúes con el castaño, y una pequeña esperanza en su pecho comenzó a resplandecer, porque después de todo, las ilusiones de su primer amor, se cumplían en cierta medida; Seto le ofreció formar parte de su equipo de desarrollo, le exhortó a no buscar ni seguir en trabajos mediocres, dónde no tendría futuro, y le pidió que confiara en que en Kaiba Corp podría explotar todas sus habilidades.

Al llegar la noche, el CEO le acercó a su casa y le pidió tomara en consideración su oferta, después de todo ambos sabían que era una gran oportunidad. Al entrar a casa, Joey no cabía en sí de desconcierto y confusión, ¿Porqué estaban pasándole esas cosas en este momento?, habían pasado varias semanas después de todo lo ocurrido, y aun así no podía olvidarse de Mokuba, de todo lo que el menor le dijo cuando estuvo en la mansión, y tampoco de todas las cosas que le hizo, desde la ocasión en la sala hasta la última vez cuando sin saber cómo o por qué es que el moreno decidió dejarlo en paz, siendo sincero consigo mismo, anhelaba de cierta forma su contacto. Que, aunque al principio fuera forzado y posteriormente condicionado, no dejaba de ser físicamente satisfactorio, un paliativo a todos esos años en los que anhelo el contacto de Seto, y aunque no quería darle la razón al moreno, si lo había utilizado como un pobre sustituto a su frustrado primer amor. 

Algunos días después del mensaje de Mokuba, despertó en medio de la noche con la sensación que alguien le arrancaba las mantas del cuerpo y comenzaba a tocarlo, histérico, prefirió bajarse de la cama y dormir a un lado de la puerta, temiendo por que el moreno volviera. De igual forma algunas noches recordaba la tarde en que su pupilo le sometió en el suelo de la sala, y el resonar de sus palabras le hacían sudar frío. “Ese día en la playa: Te vi”; y el solo recordarlo, le remordía al grado que se culpaba a si mismo por todo.

Sabía que no sería fácil sobrepasar todo aquello, que lo primero que debía hacer era perdonarse por su incapacidad de renunciar, y tras tomar la determinación de olvidarse de los Kaiba, como si se tratara de una burla cruel; Seto llegaba frente a él, ofreciéndole un trato que no quería rechazar. Consideró mucho la jugosa zanahoria que el castaño ponía frente a él, en especial por que el castaño no cejaba en su intento de convencerlo, ya sea por medio de mensajes o llamadas, e incluso en más de una ocasión, fue por él a la universidad, impidiéndole ir a su actual trabajo.

Los día que pasaba al lado de Seto se tomaba el tiempo para citarlo en las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp, y también para hacerle parte de algunos proyectos de los que sus equipos de ingenieros tenían entre manos, tal como lo pensara en el pasado, aunque la empresa tenía gran visibilidad en la industria de los videojuegos, también tenía grandes aportaciones en desarrollo de materiales y equipamiento para otras ramas de las industrias nacionales, él enamorado de la ingeniería médica, no pudo si no babear al ver los equipos de desarrollo de nanomateriales, y sentir sus manos temblar de ansiedad cuando Seto le dio permiso para cuestionar a sus científicos sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin darse cuenta, cada tarde se tomaban el tiempo de compartir un rato juntos y casi al finalizar la jornada de Seto, el castaño le invitaba a merendar, en algún café o incluso en su oficina; para después llevarlo a su departamento, a veces en su auto, en otro acompañado por Rolland y dando un pequeño paseo hasta su edificio para terminar por despedirse con una cordialidad que le era completamente ajena, a su recuerdo del pasado.

Cayendo en cuenta, que ese cambio solo podía deberse a la presencia de una persona en la vida de Seto, una persona que le había conmovido al punto de hacerlo cambiar de tal manera; y aunque le dolia no ser él el causante, le parecía lo correcto hacerle notar al castaño, que no renunciara nunca a esa nueva faceta suya.

_Kisara te hace bien

Mentó una noche de tantas, después de que el castaño le llevara a casa, y Seto solo respondió.

_si, hay personas que nos hacen bien, y a menudo no nos damos cuenta de ello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que otra cosa y en realidad me gustaria aclarar, es que no tengo ni remota idea de a cuanto esta el tipo de cambio entre peso, dolar o euro y el Yen, así que imaginence que lo que pagaron los Kaiba, fue un chingomadral. 
> 
> Sin mas por el momento me despido, shau


	9. Encrucijada

#  Capítulo 9

#  Encrucijada

Después de la partida de Kisara, Seto se mantuvo apartado de Mokuba por un tiempo, necesitaba meditar acerca de todo lo ocurrido en ese fin de semana, desde que aceptó la presencia de la pandillita en su casa hasta el hecho de saber que Joseph Wheller era gay, y que mantenía sentimientos románticos por él; algo que nunca considero a pesar de ser la previsión hecha carne, fue hasta que una mañana, su celular parpadeo con un mensaje.

“Hoy recibo los resultados del examen”

No necesitó mucho para saber que era el teléfono de Mokuba y que a su manera le pedía que acudiera a su casa. Al abrir la puerta encontró un gran número de cajas encimadas una sobre otra, así como las muestras de que su hermano se tomó una última noche de borrachera previo a los resultados.

_Seto

Fue lo único que le dijo su hermano cuando el castaño se acercó a la mesa del comedor, donde dos botellas completamente vacías acompañaban a su hermano en un posible sueño etílico, sin sorprenderse demasiado, el dueño de Kaiba Corp, se tomó la molestia de levantar a su hermanito, y llevarlo a la ducha, aun con la ropa puesta, lo dejó caer en el piso del baño y abrió la llave sin importarle que el agua estuviera caliente o no.

Mokuba apenas se dio por enterado de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió un ligero ardor en la piel, levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano, quien a pesar de mostrar algo de decepción en sus ojos, le cuidó con la misma ternura que tuvo cuando ambos eran pequeños, y el castaño recién se había manchado las manos con la sangre de su padrastro.

_¿Viste ya los resultados?

_no

Contestó el moreno, quien a pesar de estar empapado sentía la garganta seca, con torpeza, hizo por quitarse la ropa mojada del cuerpo, y ya desnudo dejó que su hermano terminara de bañarlo, al terminar, se dejó recostar en su cama, mientras una esponjosa toalla le frotaba la cabeza dejando a la vista su rebelde cabello. 

_por qué te emborrachaste

Inquirió el castaño, en ese tono que usaba cuando alguno de sus empleados cometía un error estúpido y que sin embargo había cagado un gran proyecto.

_tenía ganas de buscar a Joey

_aun no has hablado con el

_no; no puedo mirarlo a la cara

_porque te rechazó

Mokuba no supo si su hermano había afirmado lo último, pero estaba consciente de lo que estaba implicando, después de lo que pasara en la mansión, no había sido capaz de levantarse sobre sus propios pies, pasaba los días en un estado total de extravío que incluso le llevó a cometer varios errores en la empresa, y varias reprimendas por parte de su equipo de trabajo. Ni él ni Seto se habían visto en persona hasta ese día, era consciente que quería compartir el resultado de su prueba con Joey, pero no era capaz de pedirle nada, no después del daño que él y su familia le causaron.

_tal vez

Un silencio pesado les cubrió por un largo rato, hasta que Seto le preguntó sobre las cajas y las maletas, Mokuba dijo que eran cosas que había usado durante su viaje por el mundo, y que muchas de las posadas y hoteles donde los había dejado, comenzaron en enviarlas a su departamento, ya que era la dirección que figuraba en su tarjeta de crédito. Seto sin embargo no se tragó la excusa, viendo que el armario estaba vacío e incluso había mantas y plásticos en algunos muebles.

_vuelve a la mansión, si te sientes miserable aquí, puedes sentirte miserable en la mansión, al menos ahí estará Rolland para que puedas…

Mokuba le miró conmovido, porque después de todo ese tiempo, su hermano aun deseara tenerle cerca, lo conocía tan bien, que no se tragó el cuento de su viaje ni de las maletas, lo cierto era que los recuerdos compartidos con Joey en ese lugar le abrumaban por lo mucho que significaban para él.

_¿Puedo?

Con un asentimiento, devolvió una sonrisa tenue a su hermano, quien ya más tranquilo, fue a la sala a buscar la laptop de su hermano, Mokuba temió que Seto encontrara alguna de las grabaciones que había hecho de él y Joey teniendo sexo, las cuales habían servido a que su borrachera se extendiera más allá de lo que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado. Ingresaron los datos de verificación en la página de la escuela de cadetes del aire, y aunque Mokuba estaba nervioso, Seto sabía que el resultado no sería negativo, sabía de las capacidades de su hermano y que a pesar de lo que ocurrió con el rubio, sabía que Mokuba no lo decepcionaría; se lo debía. 

Esa misma tarde, ambos hermanos volvieron a la mansión, el sitio aun guardaba cierto resabio de amargura en sus paredes, pero era soportable para ambos, el menor se acercó a la habitación que Joey ocupara no hace mucho, esperando que el trabajo de las mucamas no hubiera borrado el dulce aroma de su rubio amigo.

Habían llegado al acuerdo de comer una vez al dia uno junto al otro, ya sea el desayuno o la cena, Seto en ocasiones salía temprano a la empresa, y Mokuba lo hacia hasta despues de ejercitarse; una tarde cualquiera llegó a la oficina de su hermano con la duda sobre si había pagado a Joey por el tiempo que perdió con él, y Seto se limitó a gruñir. Sin entender si fue un si o un no, ambos hicieron un pago al rubio, sin esperar su reacción el día que se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron.

En la cena del dia siguiente ambos hermanos rieron a la vez, al conocer que Wheller les había pedido devolverles el dinero; fue cuando Seto aceptó que debía hablar con Mokuba acerca del acuerdo con Kisara.

_voy a salir con Joey

Afirmó mientras introducía un trozo de pescado en su boca, Mokuba se tensó, puesto que pensó no escuchar bien lo que su hermano le decía.

_¿Salir?

_si, le pedí una cita

_¿Porqué? Tú, tu estas comprometido

_lo sé, Kisara lo sabe, me dijo que aclarara mi corazón antes de decidir unirme a ella, así que opté por darle una oportunidad a perro antes de elegir o no a Kisara

Por la forma en como lo dijo sonaba como si estuviera comparando fondos de inversión, pero la realidad era que desde que rechazó al rubio, no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos tristes y la forma en cómo se aferró a él, luego que Rolland lo trajera; era verdad que no se consideraba gay o atraído por los hombres, pero después de todo tampoco pensó poder amar a una mujer, hasta que Kisara apareció en su camino, y la idea de pensar que Joey le amaba a pesar de nunca mostrar interés alguno en él, le planteaba la duda, de que si él hubiera prestado más atención, su viaje a Egipto no habría sido necesario. 

Desde entonces, había optado por cortejar al rubio, con detalles que quizá a otros le parecieran completamente egoístas, poniendo en riesgo, su actual puesto de trabajo, pero contrario a lo que el castaño pensaba, Joseph Wheller le dejaba sin palabras a menudo.

Para evitar meterse en problemas en la empresa en la que trabajaba actualmente, había limitado sus visitas a K.C. bajo el pretexto de tener actividades en la escuela, cosa que para ambos era una evidente mentira, puesto que Joey, estaba a pocos días de graduarse, y lo único que debía hacer en la escuela era preparar tramites y pagos. Aun así dejó que las cosas se desarrollaran al ritmo que le marcaba el antaño tercer mejor duelista.

Se vieron con frecuencia, compartían tiempo juntos, y al castaño le gustaba mucho la sensación que se guardaba en su pecho luego que lo acompañaba a su departamento, o simplemente después de despedirse en la compañía, los planes de trabajo que habían desarrollado juntos, se habían remplazado por momentos de paz en su despacho y posteriormente a caminatas por su barrio, el sitio donde Joey declaró su independencia y dónde ese día lo llevaba al edificio que parecía conocer tan bien. Cuando lo escuchó mencionar a Kisara, con ese tono de melancolía y resignación, le dio la pauta para plantearle lo que su prometida le recomendó.

_lo sé, cuando conocí a Yugi, lo único que pensaba era que se trataba de un chico patético y débil, pero terminó defendiéndome a mi y a Tristán de un matón

Joey mencionó uno de sus recuerdos más preciados con el tricolor, y el brillo de sus ojos, le dio el valor al castaño de sincerarse.

_aun no sé qué ocurrirá con Kisara, pero te doy la razón, las personas nos cambian, cuando se comparten, por ejemplo: Yugi es un grano en el culo, pero también es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Tú puedes ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nunca tuve tan cerca a nadie tan leal.

Joey se sonrojo, cuando escuchó lo que pensaba sobre él, después de todo, sus charlas habían trascurrido fuera del plano sentimental, Seto a sabiendas de la razón, no quiso darle opción al rubio de ocultarse en la fachada del buen amigo y continúo.

_se que no soy tan unido a todos ustedes, y que a menudo soy un idiota social, puesto que no conozco cuales son los protocolos que se deben seguir en ciertas circunstancias, en especial cuando se trata de alguien cercano, pero, puedo decirte algo Joseph, desde aquella ocasión que charlamos en la mansión, no eh dejado de pensar en ti.

Joey aturdido por lo dicho, detuvo sus pasos, acción que repitió el castaño, para colocarse frente a él. Notó el miedo, la inseguridad y también un dejo muy pequeño de esperanza en sus ojos; así que antes de provocar que el rubio saliera corriendo, le tomó por la muñeca y lo instó a seguir andando.

_no te haré daño, sigamos como hasta ahora y el tiempo dirá lo demás.

Al llegar a su departamento, el rubio no sabía exactamente cómo actuar, estaba consciente de la presencia de Seto a su lado, y que en el momento que cerrara la puerta Rolland llegaría por él, y quizá no volviera a recibir una llamada del castaño. 

_¿Quieres pasar?

Cuestionó nervioso, no estaba seguro de darle a un Kaiba el acceso a su casa, no después de su última experiencia, aun así el hombre frente a él era Seto; Seto no era Mokuba, no lo atacaría, no lo forzaría. Quizá Seto no conocía mucho a Joey, pero podía darse cuenta que estaba turbado, no lo obligaría a nada, así que, con calma y una sonrisa apenas disimulada, se negó.

_creo que hoy no, Pero ¿Qué te parece si mañana cenamos?

Con calma se acercó a Joey, y por primera vez se atrevió a rosar sus cuerpos más allá que antes, sujetó su rostro y depositó un beso delicado en sus labios, un roce, sutil que para el rubio fue un soplo de viento, pero que logró sonrojarle inevitablemente.

_hasta mañana Joey.

El castaño espero a que el dueño de casa, entrara por el portal, y se encaminó a la maceta del corredor, Joey le había contado acerca de ese escondite para las llaves, ya que era distraído en el menor de los casos, en más de una ocasión le había salvado el pellejo de tener que llamar un cerrajero a mitad de la noche, tomó la llave y dejó el sitio como si nada hubiera pasado; colocaría a un guarda espaldas en los alrededores, en lo que instalaba un sistema de vigilancia, el rubio no volvería a estar vulnerable.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, se topó con la sorpresa que Mokuba terminaba algún trabajo en el sofá de la estancia, usaba unos grandes audífonos de DJ, los cuales le aislaban a pesar de encontrarse en medio de algún sitio con mucho ruido. Al verlo, su hermano le sonrió tenuemente y se retiró la diadema de los oídos.

_Buena Noche

_Mokuba, ¿Qué haces?

_trabajo en algunos proyectos para la fundación Kaiba, creo que podemos hacer algunos proyectos en conjunto con otras instituciones

_¿Cenaste?

Cuestionó como sólo un hermano mayor podría hacerlo con su más pequeño familiar, quien con un rodar de ojos asintió, Mokuba no preguntó de vuelta, porque, sabía lo que Seto estaba haciendo, había espiado a Joey en su departamento desde el momento en que supo que su hermano mayor le rondaba, como un masoquista trató de apartarse, pero al saber que el sueño de Joey se vería cumplido, no pudo hacerlo, sintió su pecho arder cuando vio la puerta del departamento abrirse y ver a su hermano en el umbral, se odió al ser testigo del beso de ambos, temiendo que a pesar de lo breve del contacto, Joey supiera que no le era indiferente a su amor de adolescencia.

Logró recomponerse antes de que el castaño llegara, logró calmarse, repitiéndose que era lo mejor para Joey, que su hermano lo haría feliz y que no le dañaría. Que cuando ambos decidieran estar juntos, el rubio se entregaría con la misma pasión reprimida que le mostró en sus brazos, se sintió hasta cierto punto responsable de la liberación de Joey, y también de las acciones de su hermano.

Cuando le confesó lo que ocurrió entre ambos, Seto se apartó, y aunque estaba acostumbrado al acoso de su hermano en los meses pasados, en esa ocasión le extrañó; por primera vez en su vida, necesitó del consuelo del mayor, y no lo tuvo a su alcance, por la misma estupidez de hace muchos años; al no saber comunicarse con nadie, prefirió apartarse antes de pedir ayuda.

Cuando su hermano apareció en su departamento el día que se desplomó ante una botella, supo que ya estaba cansado de fingir que podía cargar con todo, así que sin pensarlo mucho aceptó su oferta y volvió con él a la mansión. Despues de recibir la notificación de su aceptación en el colegio de pilotos, le pidieron acudiera al sitio, y que aceptara las condiciones de internamiento a las que sería sometido, no era el ejército, pero si era una institución militarizada, dónde se le exigiría por principio de cuentas entrenamiento físico y un alto rendimiento académico, algo que había considerado al lado de Joey, cuando leyeron los folletos y rellenaron las formas en línea. Mientras visitaba las instalaciones, recordó a su amigo rubio y las caras que hizo cuando le explicó que no le molestaría en nada tener que encerrarse en un sitio con cuatro o cinco chicos para compartir habitación.

Esos recuerdos agridulces, le mantenían alerta, puesto que en mas de una ocasión se vio tentado en tomar su motocicleta e ir en busca del rubio, y pedirle una oportunidad; pero el recuerdo de sus ojos velados por el dolor y la resignación le detenían, él le había destrozado con sus acciones, y aunque era consciente que no sería fácil apartarse, tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, aun guardaba con recelo, aquella chaqueta que olvidara en su viejo departamento el día que lo besó por primera vez, la cual abrazaba cuando la necesidad era demasiada, y el remordimiento le atería las entrañas.

Los días habían transcurrido con la tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta, y esa noche, al ver entrar a Seto por la puerta deseaba partirle la cara, por atreverse a tocar a Joey. Por considerar a su viejo amigo, a su tutor como una opción viable a pesar de tener a Kisara.

Cuando Seto se despidió para ir a descansar, él hizo lo propio y al no poder conciliar el sueño optó por perder un poco el tiempo en las redes, en ese momento recibió un mensaje privado de uno de sus amigos. Erick le solicitaba permiso para enlazar una video llamada; sin dudar aceptó la solicitud y el rostro de su amigo le saludó desde una lejana habitación en un centro militar en Inglaterra.

_¡Hey, hermano!

Jhonas le saludaba, también, tras encimarse sobre la cabeza de su otro amigo, ambos sujetos eran altos, ambos de tés clara pero uno con el cabello castaño rojizo y el otro con un rubio trigueño que le había dado curiosidad al momento en que lo asignaron a su unidad. Mokuba se sintió con la confianza de sonreírles a sus amigos, a pesar de haber pasado varios meses sin saber de ellos.

_¿Qué tal?

_¿Aprobaste?

Cuestionaron nada más le vieron en la pantalla, con un asentimiento y una sonrisa les confirmó que pronto volvería a los cielos, pero esta vez con la meta de volverse un experto en el mantenimiento y desarrollo de nuevos equipos, después de todo, tenía la tecnología Kaiba a su disposición.

_inicio en un par de meses, con el acuartelamiento, pero por ahora solo tomo clases teóricas, y ustedes ¿Les dieron permiso de usar internet?

_si, estamos de descanso, Erick me invitó a su casa y aquí estoy

Comento Jhonas, al tiempo que se apartaba de la pantalla, y dejaba que su amigo rubio se colocara a su lado, mientras le extendía un emparedado, por alguna razón Erick parecía siempre tener hambre, y comía cada que tenía oportunidad.

_¿Cuando vuelven?

Cuestionó el moreno, al saber que sus amigos estarían disponibles, algo muy extraño desde que su entrenamiento inicial terminara, cada año, se elegía a los candidatos a formar parte de las fuerzas militares mas especializadas, y aunque él mostró interés en tomar el entrenamiento, y concluirlo en sus etapas iniciales, sabía que para sus amigos, sería mucho mas riguroso.

_dos semanas, son como vacaciones de verano

Charlaron acerca de lo que ocurriera en sus vidas, desde que Erick, fue castigado por llevar gomitas en el uniforme, hasta que Jhonas fue atrapado, mientras trataba de escaparse de un entrenamiento en la psicina, aludiendo a que tenia problemas menstruales.

_el comandante me obligó a hacer el entrenamiento sin equipo de seguridad y con un letrero que decía, “me sangra el culo”

_el idiota tenia problemas estomacales, pero cuando el comandante Rogers se pone en plan “todos debemos ser fuertes y machos”, le gritó tan fuerte que entró en pánico.

Mokuba recordaba al armario de músculos que era el comandante de quien hablaban, usaba el cabello rubio casi al rape, y su uniforme nunca parecía arrugarse, era uno de los mas galardonados militares del cuartel, y decían que gustaba de trabajar en campo. Con el pasar de las horas, llegó la pregunta que más temía.

_¿Que ocurrió con Joey?

Cuestionó su amigo castaño, mientras masticaba una gomita en forma de pez, Erick le hacia segunda masticando dulces del mismo tazón de donde salió el pececito de gelatina; sin esconderles nada les contó lo que había hecho, así como de lo que Seto estaba intentando y de la necesidad que tenia de acercarse de nuevo al rubio.

Sus amigos le maldijeron al saber que recurrió al sometimiento, y el abuso, faltando al juramento de protección que hicieron al ingresar al ejército, aceptó sus regaños y también los gritos de Erick, quien se indignó a tal grado que arrojó las gomitas a la pantalla, le llamaron imprudente, inmaduro y demás insultos que solo en su idioma tenían significado. Cuestionaron si al menos había tenido el valor de enmendar su error, y disculparse. Cuando les confió lo que Joey hizo, ambos quedaron atónitos.

_pero ese tío es un santo o un reverendo idiota

Mokuba no comprendió hasta que Jhonas confirmó las palabras de su otro amigo. Cuestionó ante lo dicho por sus amigos.

_¿De qué hablan?

_Moki, piensa un poco, a pesar de que le hiciste daño, veló porque ingresaras a la escuela de tu elección, discutió con tu hermano por ello, y al final consiguió que te apoyara, no te acusó, que debo decir fue una idiotez, pero a pesar de mantener contacto con Seto, él no se enteró de nada hasta que tú mismo lo confesaste.

El moreno se vio en la necesidad de defender a Joey, puesto que pensaba que los ingleses trataban de insultarlo.

_pero…Joey, Joey no es del tipo que traiciona, él es…

Con un gesto de la mano el castaño le interrumpió, para continuar con su alegato.

_Joey, es un hombre al que quiero conocer, puedo apostar a que, aunque está confundido ya te ha perdonado.

Los ojos de Mokuba se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de su amigo rubio, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, comprendiendo que el menor aún no se daba cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad que demostraba Joey Wheller ante las adversidades.

_si de verdad quieres intentar algo con él, creo que debes hacerlo de la forma correcta esta vez. Tu hermano te lleva ventaja, no le dejes el camino libre.

_es cierto, soldado, ¡Anda ponte los pantalones y lucha por tu hombre!

Gritó Jhonas mientras levantaba un brazo al aire, y le sonreía con serenidad. Mokuba sintió de pronto su corazón palpitar, en un estertor que parecía olvidado, la fuerza de las emociones que sus amigos habían removido, le llenaba de esperanzas que creía perdidas.


	10. Vertientes

#  Capítulo 10

#  Vertientes

En la obscuridad de su alcoba, sintió como las manos de su amante tocaba por debajo de la camiseta, estaba excitado, y feliz de sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto y receptivo a lo que ocurriera. Correspondió su beso, con la ansiedad de algo largamente anhelado, aspirando con vehemencia la esencia de su perfume sobre su piel.

“Joey, abre un poco”

Escuchó su voz como un eco distorsionado, pero aun así extremadamente erótico, sin saber bien lo que hacía elevó las caderas para encontrar las del contrario, y sentir sus excitaciones juntas, al tiempo que le daba la bienvenida entre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos para toparse con el iris azul y brillante de…Mokuba.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, y respirando con la agitación propia de alguien que se vio presa de una asfixia prolongada, el tercer mejor duelista del mundo, despertó de un sueño que pensaba sería gratificante, hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Aun sintiendo los efectos de las primeras escenas de su visita al país de los sueños, se limpió los ojos con el tenar de las manos, maldiciéndose por lo que su mente le estaba avisando con esos sueños.

Si, por que no era la primera vez, que en medio de una pesadilla febril anhelaba las caricias de Mokuba, y pensando estúpidamente que podía llegar a apreciarlas. Después de lo que Seto hizo, esa noche, optó por cerrar la puerta y ser cortés con el castaño. Aun sentía su corazón agitado por el solo recuerdo del CEO inclinándose un poco para capturar sus labios en un beso apenas existente. Un beso que le tomó por sorpresa, y que al mismo tiempo le llenó de expectativas.

El remordimiento de estar arruinando la vida de Seto le carcomía las entrañas, de ser el culpable de una traición entre el hombre de sus sueños y la reencarnación del dragón blanco, y aun así un atisbo de esperanza se anidaba poco a poco en su pecho, ¿Qué estaría pensando Kaiba al hacerle semejantes proposiciones? En especial después de saber lo que Mokuba había hecho. Llegó a sentir rabia al intuir que las acciones del mayor eran solo una muestra del grado de compromiso que tenía con proteger a su hermanito, se acercaría a él por la lástima que la causaba ser el trofeo de caza de Mokuba, o quizá porque le inquietaba pensar que, por su omisión, Moki se había transformado en un desconocido.

Apartó todo pensamiento acerca de los Kaiba y prefirió hacer su vida normal, después de todo, tenía una vida que no podía detenerse, por nada ni por nadie. Como cada mañana, se obligaba a desayunar un cuenco con cereales, y a veces complementando con un poco de café, repitiéndose mentalmente que, aunque no tuviera deseos de hacerlo, lo necesitaba, que encontraría una razón para levantarse todos los días, y que cuando el proyecto correcto llegara a sus manos sería el artífice de un gran cambio.

A media mañana, recibió un mensaje de un número que hace tiempo no le contactaba, Mokuba amenazaba con su presencia desde la pantalla de su teléfono, y al notar el mensaje no fue capaz de abrir el texto. No después de lo que acababa de soñar. Sin embargo, uno de sus colegas comenzó a hacerle la plática acerca de lo mucho que le extrañaba que un duelista como él, optara por retirarse tan joven y dejar el camino libre a estúpidos incompetentes como Judai Yuuki. Tomó el móvil excusándose con un mensaje urgente, y abrió la aplicación para disimular.

“¿Tomamos un café?”

Era lo único que decía, y el icono de conexión marcaba que el moreno esperaba su respuesta; sin pensar mucho, colocó un emoji de confusión, dejando claro que no quería hablar con él. Aun así casi de inmediato recibió una respuesta.

“Una tarde, juro que mantendré mis manos para mí mismo”

Un nuevo emoji ahora sonrojado y enfadado fue la respuesta para el menor, quien respondió también con una cara avergonzada, pero igual con un dibujo más acompañándole, un circulo amarillo con una cara de insinuación. Joey confuso, respondió con uno con los ojos girando al cielo y la siguiente frase.

“Sólo un café”

Al salir del trabajo, sintió una roca en el estómago al sentir el aire rosarle el rostro, después de muchos mensajes y muchos emojis, había dado a Mokuba la dirección de su sitio de trabajo, con la promesa de que le esperaría al salir del sitio. Al hacerlo giró muchas veces alrededor, volviendo de la puerta principal hasta los elevadores, esperando que al salir el joven no se encontrara ahí.

_Hola Joey

La voz de sus pesadillas le saludaba desde una motocicleta estacionada en el descansillo de la acera, el moreno le obsequiaba una sonrisa que Joey intuía trataba de ser conciliadora; instintivamente retrocedió un paso, puesto que sintió un tirón helado en su columna, confirmando lo que sabía desde hace algún tiempo: aun le tenía miedo.

_Mokuba

Respondió en un suspiro apenas audible, aun así, el moreno se percató de lo que causaba en él y en señal de reconocimiento, dejó sus manos a la espalda; con suavidad, se acercó para que Joey no se sintiera amenazado, esperó el tiempo suficiente para que el rubio se acostumbrara a su presencia, y cuando lo notó un poco más relajado, habló.

_gracias por responder

_no lo tomes en cuenta, ¿Necesitas algo?

Cuestionó algo brusco, alterado por la presencia del más joven, pero de igual forma curioso porque el chico, contactara a estas alturas. El otro, entendiendo las señales, dejó entrever una sonrisa avergonzada, y mantuvo la distancia para responder.

_aprobé mi examen, y fue gracias a ti

Tras la declaración la sonrisa que el joven le obsequió, fue tan amplia y se notó tan sincera, que Joey reparó en su estómago reduciéndose de felicidad, una empatía y calidez que solo sentía al conocer las aventuras de sus amigos, así como las victorias de los mismos.

_sabía que podías hacerlo 

Una verdad que ambos compartían, puesto que desde un inicio el rubio conocía las capacidades de su joven aprendiz, una certeza que inundó al rubio desde el momento en que se atrevió a aceptar la propuesta de Seto, con un movimiento de cabeza, el moreno le señaló la calle, dónde se estacionaba una preciosa motocicleta deportiva.

_¿Vamos?

Joey de inmediato sintió ganas de pasar los dedos por las molduras de la estructura del vehículo, una joya de carreras al alcance sólo de los bolsillos más holgados, se sintió emocionado y ansioso al ver el juguete de Mokuba.

_¿Cuando?

_hace varios meses, fue mi primer capricho desde que salí del ejercito

_por dios tiene un motor modificado y llantas para pista

Exclamó el rubio, mientras rodeaba el caballo de acero, al llegar al soporte de la parte posterior, notó una chaqueta de cuero y un casco adicional, cuestionó de inmediato a Mokuba quien se encogió de hombros.

_no te puedo llevar arriba si no usas casco, y tampoco te haré viajar sin protección.

_¿Quieres que suba?

Cuestionó al moreno con la turbación de quien recibe un obsequio inesperado. Mokuba con una sonrisa calma y la tranquilidad de quien trata con un niño pequeño afirmó.

_si gustas, puedes manejarla.

Contento por la propuesta, Joey no dudó en aceptar; amaba las motocicletas, los autos de carreras y la velocidad, cuando su cartera se relajaba un poco, gustaba de acudir a pistas de carreras dónde rentaba un vehículo por varias horas, un desahogo de la presión de salir adelante, un tema que había dejado entrever a Mokuba cuando aún le daba clases.

Tras colocarse las protecciones, guardar sus cosas y subir al manubrio, esperó a que el moreno se enfundara el casco, para arrancar, el equipo ronroneó entre sus piernas y sintió como la gasolina daba vida al motor. Eufórico por la sensación, no dio mucha importancia cuando Mokuba se afianzó a su cintura con ambos brazos; como acompañante debía seguir los movimientos adecuadamente o ambos terminarían en el asfalto como un par de calcomanías sangrientas.

Tras arrancar y enfilar por la calle, se percató que nunca quedaron de acuerdo con el sitio al cual irían, así que comenzó a buscar un lugar donde aparcar, para poder preguntarle a Mokuba. El moreno al ver sus intenciones, presionó sus brazos aún más a la cintura de Joey, y se dejó escuchar.

“¿Qué ocurre Joey?”

La voz del moreno tan cerca de sus oídos le hizo perder momentáneamente la atención en el vehículo y trastabilló un poco.

“¿Qué fue eso?”

“cascos con intercomunicador, funcionan vía remota; por favor no apartes la vista del camino o las manos del volante”

Comentó el chico entre medio en serio, medio en broma, presionando un poco las costillas del rubio, hizo notar lo mucho que la turbación del rubio le había asustado.

“Lo siento, me distraje”

“¿Qué ocurre?”

Dubitativo y algo avergonzado el mayor hizo por expresar sus dudas de momentos antes.

“Pensaba que no habíamos quedado de acuerdo en el sitio al cual iríamos”

“Tu elige”

Joey pensó por varios minutos mientras dejaba que la motocicleta se adentrara en las calles, fue hasta que la voz de Mokuba volvió a resonar en su casco, que optó por aceptar una de sus sugerencias.

“Si te parece mejor, igual podemos ir a la pista para motocicletas”

La voz del más joven sonaba tan temerosa, que Joey pensó que había trastabillado nuevamente, aun así, se encaminó al sitio más cercano, un sitio que conocía y donde había un bar dónde podrían hablar a gusto, y también podían esperar mientras usaban los equipos en la pista.

Al llegar, algunos de los trabajadores les reconocieron; Joey había sido asiduo del local ya que al oir de él, hizo lo posible por saber y aprender lo posible del mundo del motociclismo, y a pesar que muchas veces tuvo que dedicarse a solo mirar, algunos de los trabajadores del sitio le obsequiaron lecciones de manejo o de reparación de motocicletas; en ocasiones siendo pagados con trabajos pequeños o con turnos de ayuda cuando el sitio se llenaba de aficionados; al moreno lo conocían porque el lugar era una de las tantas empresas del grupo Kaiba, contaba con su propio pabellón de equipos, un grupo de mecánicos y corredores al servicio de la empresa.

El barman, les obsequio una mirada curiosa, puesto que para todos era conocida la vida de Joey, pero nunca al grado de considerarlo un amigo de los Kaiba, Mokuba al notar la mirada de duda y evaluación de sus otrora empleados optó por llevar su moto a uno de los estacionamientos de servicio a cargo de la compañía, mientras Joey se enfrentaba a la curiosidad de todo el mundo; a sabiendas que Kaiba Corp. Patrocinaba a varios de los corredores de la temporada, y que el equipo de mecánicos, estaba acostumbrado a recibirlo en el lugar.

Al tiempo que Mokuba se encargaba de su motocicleta, el cantinero abordó a Joey. Quien sorprendido tartamudeó un poco al escuchar a su viejo conocido con un tono de duda y recelo en la voz.

_¿Qué haces con el Kaiba?

_es…es un amigo

_¿Eres amigo de un Kaiba?

Contestó el hombre, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, a lo que Joey no pudo si no sentirse avergonzado, nunca contempló que el ser cercano a Mokuba o a Seto tenía algo de malo, así que respondió como lo haría con cualquiera.

_podría decirse que si, ¿Es un problema?

_rubio, ese mocoso es el dueño de este sitio, ¿Por qué si es tu amigo tenías que trabajar para poder subirte a una maquina?

Al final comprendió las dudas del cantinero, muchas personas al conocerlo, pensaban que él tenía dinero al ser duelista, la verdad es que solo se había acercado a los duelos porque su hermana necesitaba una cirugía muy costosa, y le parecía la forma más rápida de conseguir el efectivo sin meterse en problemas con los Yakusa, aunque tras pelear con el leviatán alegó con Yugi sobre que alguien, en algún lugar les debía una compensación, después de todo, le habían salvado el culo a todos; resignado, miró al hombre y aclaró sus dudas.

_porque jamás me aprovecharía de Mokuba o de Seto para obtener beneficios, de nada, están tan rodeados de gente hipócrita e interesada, que prefiero me consideren un amigo a un compromiso.

El hombre sonrió, ese sujeto frente a él era el mismo mocoso que no hace mucho lavaba las copas en la trastienda, para que le explicara como funcionaba una bujía o para que había que cambiar los neumáticos de una motocicleta; y aunque no se esperaba ver a Joey y Mokuba juntos, ententió que el rubio era capaz de colarse en el corazón de cualquiera, incluso en el de los desconfiados dueños de Kaiba Corp, había conocido al rubio lo suficiente como para saber que el joven hablaba en serio.

_eres único Joey_ Extendió una cerveza y dejó a un lado otra para cuando el dueño del sitio decidiera acercarse_ la casa invita

Se apartó sin ceremonias a atender a otros clientes mientras pensaba que Mokuba Kaiba era en la mayoría de los casos alguien rígido y respetuoso, les trataba con deferencia, pero nunca les dedicaba una segunda mirada, si el rubio había logrado que le prestara su motocicleta, e incluso le diera la confianza de manejarla, era por que en verdad confiaba en el tipo.

Instantes más tarde, el moreno se acercó a Joey, y al notar el brillo en la mirada del mas joven y la sonrisa que era atípica en el joven, el anciano entendió que Joey era capaz de mover montañas, con el solo poder de su sonrisa, y se sintió feliz, de saber que el “niño” Kaiba, no estaba solo.

Ambos bebieron su cerveza, y Mokuba cuestionó a Joey sobre sus habilidades con la moto, charlaron de ello por un rato, el rubio contándole sobre sus trabajos en ese lugar y las dudas del barman, también cuestionó sobre el proceso de ingreso del moreno, y su reacción al saber que había logrado su cometido. Mokuba le contó que había estado tan nervioso la noche anterior que se emborrachó al grado que tuvo que esperar a Seto, y que su hermano lo había arrojado a la ducha sin quitarle la ropa.

_después de ver la hoja de aceptación, Seto me pidió que regresara con él a la mansión, y acepté.

_¿Se han arreglado?

Mokuba se mordió la lengua, para evitar contestar algo que lastimara al rubio, quería reclamarle que sabía de sus salidas con Seto y también que los había visto besándose no hace mucho; pero esa cita, no era para eso, Erick y Jhonas le habían pedido se controlara y que no usara a su hermano como una excusa para dañar a Joey, después de todo, él había llegado después a su corazón.

_lo estamos intentando

Después de la declaración, Joey no supo como continuar con la atmosfera de unos minutos antes, ambos bebieron en silencio, miraron la pista y a los equipos que se estaban entrenando, cuando uno de los competidores entró a la cabina de Kaiba Corp, fue que encontró un punto de concordancia entre ambos.

_¿Una carrera?

_¿Qué?

_bueno, ya estamos aquí, podemos usar tus equipos y correr, hace algún tiempo que no lo hago

_no estaría mal

Respondió el mas joven, mientras dejaba el botellín a medio terminar y extendía la mano para que el rubio la tomara, negándose, se levantó y con un gesto de la cabeza, invitó a Mokuba a abrir el camino, después de todo, él no sabía cómo reaccionarían los mecánicos ante su presencia. Al llegar al sitio, Joey se quedó perplejo al ver la cantidad de equipo y de alta tecnología con la que contaban, era en realidad un lugar especializado, y con muchas ventajas a comparación de los bunquers mas pequeños.

El menor, indicó al personal que Joey era amigo suyo, y que deseaba correr, las personas alrededor asintieron y comenzaron a acercarles uniformes y protecciones, Joey al ver la rigidez de algunos a quienes conocía de antes, les sonrió afable, para evitar que se sintieran comprometidos con la situación; tras unos segundos, las personas que ya le conocían le hacían bromas acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando alguno le preguntó por la razón de la visita, Joey dijo que era su paga por hacer que el Kaiba regresara a la escuela. Mokuba se sintió abochornado cuando el antes respetuoso y frio equipo de personas, comenzó a felicitarlo, por su decisión de seguir adelante con sus estudios y le deseaban lo mejor, Joey recordó al ver el sonrojo de Mokuba que el más joven, a pesar de las acciones del pasado, el chico le causaba cierta ternura puesto que contrario a su hermano, sabía divertirse y tomar la vida con mucha más ligereza. Asintiendo, ambos se equiparon para dar algunas vueltas en la pista, conversando en silencio sobre una disculpa que el más joven no se atrevía a dar en voz alta. Y que el mayor, en esta ocasión no quería rechazar. Dejaron que la velocidad, el asfalto y el aroma de caucho quemado les inundara los pulmones, antes de dejar que los mecánicos atendieran a las forzadas maquinas, y que con el rostro sudado y el cabello aplastado ambos se tendieran la mano, en un gesto de borrón y cuenta nueva.

Al terminar la tarde, Mokuba llevaba a Joey a su casa, ambos exhaustos por la carrera y en un silencio que no sabían cómo romper, pero que no se sentía en nada forzado; en el departamento, Mokuba sujetó a Joey por la muñeca y se acercó invadiendo por completo el espacio vital del otro, esperando que el rubio se tensara, se sorprendió que no le rechazara.

Joey, se esperaba el acercamiento, lo hacía desde el momento en que se subió a la moto al salir del trabajo, y a pesar que aún se angustiaba por la presencia del moreno, tampoco podía ignorar algo más, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de Mokuba con una violencia tal que le hacía temblar de necesidad. Cuando se acercó y sintió su toque en su mano, no se apartó, con la respiración tranquila esperó a que el moreno dijera lo que sea que traía atorado en la garganta.

_Joey, lamento todo, pero en realidad no me arrepiento; ¿Lo sabes?, ¿Sabes que no renunciaré a ti?

Sintió el aliento del más joven sobre sus labios, mientras sus orbes azules se encontraban con las suyas, la pasión en ellas le hizo tragar con fuerza, puesto que su pecho temblaba en un estacato que sólo el moreno podía provocarle.

_Mokuba

El menor de los Kaiba escuchó su nombre en labios de Joey, sin ese tono temeroso de hace unas horas, se escuchaba suave y necesitado, anhelante. Pero no asumiría nada, no de nuevo, se apegaría a las recomendaciones de sus amigos, y dejaría que Joey marcara el ritmo de lo que sea que pasara de ahora en adelante; alejándose un poco y mordiendo sus labios, como una muestra de su autocontrol, habló. 

_Dime que me odias, que te doy asco, y me alejaré. Te prometo que si me lo pides jamás volverás a verme

Joey se sorprendió de las palabras del chico ¿De verdad le estaba ofreciendo eso?, no verlo, jamás, olvidarse de todo, quizá incluso se estaba sacrificando para que él corriera a los brazos de Seto, pero su pecho y cuerpo no podían con la necesidad de estar cerca de Mokuba sin tocarlo, no después de todo lo que el chico le hizo. Sin saber la razón, acortó el espacio y en instantes el espacio entre su boca y la del moreno, invitándolo a besarlo con la suavidad que nunca tuvo en el pasado, dejándose llevar por las emociones que no dejaban de alborotar cada poro de su piel.

Mokuba se sorprendió de las acciones de Joey, sinceramente no esperaba nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero no se quejaría, disfrutaría de lo que el rubio estuviera dispuesto a dar, y se acercaría al borde; esperando que al caer esta ocasión no terminara por romper el corazón de su rubio amigo.

Acercó sus cuerpos, al grado que tuvo que cargar el peso de Joey sobre la pared más cercana, mientras se apropiaba de sus labios, como un mendigante fuera de algún templo, le saboreó con la necesidad de todas esas semanas de separación, y dejó que el rubio marcara el ritmo de todo aquello. Ambos necesitaban esto, y no se habían atrevido a hacerlo.

Cuando Mokuba apartó sus labios un poco para respirar y mirarle fijamente, el rubio se dio cuenta que se sujetaba a él con ambos brazos, y que prácticamente estaba colgando de su cuello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Mokuba le hacía sentir todo esto? Con delicadeza se apartó de los brazos del joven, y le buscó la mirada. Con la respiración agitada, el moreno, tragó saliva y se apartó de forma lenta, mordisqueando aun sus labios, reclamando el sabor de Joey sobre los mismos, y sintiendo su cuerpo arder por el recuerdo.

_te daré espacio, no volveré a hacer nada que no quieras.

Sin saber que decir, asintió en reconocimiento de las palabras de Mokuba, y tomó sus llaves.

_buenas noches Mokuba

_buenas noches Joey

Joey cerró la puerta en un estado de aturdimiento y extrañeza, él había besado a Mokuba, y a pesar de que esperaba que el mocoso lo sometiera de nuevo, en esta ocasión, se había contenido y le había dejado espacio para elegir. Un cambio que no se esperaba.


	11. Elecciones

#  Capitulo 11

#  Elecciones

Un par de días era suficiente, un par de días era suficiente para aclarar sus pensamientos, o al menos eso se había dicho, tras dejar a Kisara en el aeropuerto, un par de días para determinar su estrategia para acercarse a un Joey Wheller al que su hermano había lastimado y al que él, sin saber cómo le había lastimado mucho más de lo que Mokuba pudo hacer.

Y sin embargo ya habían pasado semanas, semanas en las que a pesar de que extrañaba a Kisara, también esperaba con anhelo el tiempo con el rubio, gustaba de compartir su oficina con el perro, y también de ver su cara cada que bajaba a los laboratorios, trasteando entre maquinas, y prototipos, incluso le había visto espiando en el área médica con la esperanza en sus ojos.

Aun así, a pesar de la fascinación de su cara, el rubio nunca aceptó su propuesta, le invitó a sus laboratorios, le instó a dejar su trabajo actual y a formar parte de K.C., a formar parte de su vida en una forma más real, mas cierta; pero el chico no aceptó.

Vio en su rostro el temor de emocionarse por tener algo y despues perderlo de la forma mas cruel posible. Y lamentablemente lo entendía, sabía lo que era anhelar algo cuando no se poseía nada; recordaba con gracia sus palabras al llegar a su departamento cuando le buscó para ayudar a Mokuba.

“Sé que no es una mansión, pero es mío, así que te agradecería te ahorres comentarios idiotas”

Ese espíritu de lucha y reto, se quebró ante sus ojos aquella noche que Rolland lo llevó a la mansión hecho un guiñapo, cuando el rubio se desplomó en sus brazos, llorando por la angustia que atenazaba su pecho, Seto sintió aun más respeto por el hombre; porque tras oír el relato de su jefe de seguridad, supo que aun en la desgracia el rubio luchaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Pero también estaba el otro extremo, Kisara y él habían pasado tanto juntos, tanto en su forma espiritual, como en su actual forma física, la joven era delicada y bella, suave como la brisa de un oasis en el desierto, le había salvado la vida, cuando la tormenta de arena, y se había entregado a él cuando estuvo mejor.

Ambos se entendían en el plano espiritual, y en el físico, eran una comunión perfecta. La entrega de la joven era tan voraz que desconcertó al castaño, no temía demostrar su deseo, y al mismo tiempo sus ojos destellaban en el fuego de la pasión, cómo sólo el dragón de los ojos azules podía hacerlo.

A pesar de saber que él estaba confuso, Kisara se entregó a él, riendo, y feliz, “alguien más te ama, alguien más sabe lo maravilloso que eres”, aun en su interior, la joven agradecia a sus dioses que en el mundo existiera otra persona de buen corazón que le mirara sin juzgar, que le apreciara sin codicia; Seto no podía dejar de pensar en sí mismo como un monstruo corrupto que no se merecía el amor de aquella mujer, porque en sus brazos, anhelaba la presencia del joven rubio, ¿Quien en su sano juicio estaría feliz de saber que el objeto de sus afectos era deseado por alguien más? Pero estaba hablando no de una persona, Kisara podía tener un cuerpo en este tiempo, pero ella era más que solo la piel que la cubría, ella era un espíritu milenario que le buscó a través de los eones, y le brindó cobijo en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Tanto en su forma espiritual, como en su forma física, era un refugio, que calmaba el temor y la angustia de su pasado. ¿Pero entonces Joey? Cerca de él era tan agradable, chispeante, cálido. Se mostraba claro y sin máscaras, era tan sincero con él y con todo el mundo que era capaz de hacerle sonreír ante sus comentarios llenos de ignorancia y curiosidad, alguna vez le cuestionó porque era tan importante la empresa, si en realidad él había sufrido por tenerla.

Confiando sin querer hacerlo, confesó, lo que solo para Mokuba, Rolland y él era la única verdad: Por las personas que la conforman; Kaiba Corp había sido forjada para ser una empresa bélica, para fabricar armas, y distribuir la muerte, cuando mató a Gozaburo, quiso destruir todo piedra por piedra, hasta desaparecerla. Sin embargo, cuando supo acerca de la cantidad de personas que dependían de lo que se hacía, no pudo si no enfermarse al saber. Si destrozaba todo, si desmantelaba toda la operación, cientos si no miles de personas sufrirían, y lo harían por mucho tiempo, aun con las entrañas ateridas de horror, decidió transformarlo todo, si no podía deshacerse de Kaiba Corp, la transformaría.

Joey, al conocer la historia completa, le obsequio esa sonrisa tan suya y sonrojado de emoción le abrazó.

“No eres tan hijo de puta”

Sin darle mayor importancia al saberlo un asesino, el rubio le dijo que tenía hambre y que mataría por un chocolate caliente; confundido, le cuestionó con la mirada lo que no podía expresar en palabras, y a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, el rubio lo supo.

“Todos tenemos un pasado, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y lo hiciste bien”

Su temor su mayor miedo, ese que le despertaba en pesadillas algunas noches, esas noches en las que se lamentaba de la sangre que manchaba sus manos, de la vergüenza de convertirse en un monstruo por el bien mayor; por que no podía negarse su naturaleza, él había disfrutado matar al anciano, y disfrutaba derribar a sus enemigos, con una frialdad clínica. Sin embargo, había días en los que el mirarse al espejo era imposible, si él no era capaz de mirarse al espejo, si él se consideraba un adefesio corrupto, cómo era posible que dos personas como Kisara y como Joey, le amaran con el desparpajo que lo hacían, con la calidez que manaban, que no se asquearan siquiera de estar a su lado en la misma habitación.

Melancólico miró su camafeo, en el interior la fotografía de infante de su hermano le saludaba, como muestra de su compromiso para con lo que quedaba de su fracturada familia, Mokuba y él portaban aquellos colgantes como símbolo de su compromiso como hermanos, cuando el más joven se apartó de él, pensó que era porque al fin se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona en la que se había convertido. Al conocer la verdad, al saber que su hermanito había amado y herido al “perro” por la simple razón que Wheller le prefería, no hizo sino pensar en sí mismo, y sin dudarlo compartió su alegría de saberse amado con la única otra persona que lo apreciaba. Pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? Él, que siempre tuvo que ser fuerte, él, que siempre vio por otros, él, que siempre pensó que no merecía el amor de nadie. Él, que nunca fue un niño.

Que, a pesar de sus palabras, anhelaba la complicidad que los mocosos de la pandillita compartían, que entendió el alma perdida de Athem aun antes de saber que el Faraón y Yugui no eran la misma persona, que se obsesionó por ser siempre el mejor, y que cuando lo logró se dio cuenta que el éxito en soledad era tan doloroso como el fracaso.

Y el beso, ese simple rose de sus labios en los del rubio, alteraban por completo sus esquemas, porque al mirar al rubio, supo que, si se lo pedía, ambos habrían terminado en la cama esa noche, porque era un deseo que el chico reprimía quien sabe desde cuándo, y el pensar en sus cuerpos entrelazados no le era aversivo, pero igual, ese cosquilleo de excitación que le animara el recuerdo de la calidez de Kisara, se encontraba ausente. 

Tras un trago y dos horas de maquinación en su despacho, optó por tomar cartas en el asunto, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones, flemático como era, estaba seguro que solo había una forma para resolver sus dudas.

Se tomó el tiempo de acicalarse y usar uno de sus trajes más cómodos, y que sin embargo, era uno que lo hacia ver deseable y sexy; no por nada había sido votado como el soltero mejor vestido de la ciudad en una de las revistas del corazón de Dominó.

Al bajar a la planta principal, se topó con Mokuba que charlaba con sus amigos del ejército, despatarrado en uno de los sillones.

_¿Seto? 

“Hola señor Seto”

Gritaron los dos mocosos en la pantalla, a sabiendas que detestaba que le dijeran eso, aun así, fue respetuoso y les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

_buenas noches; Erick, Jhonas, ¿Aún se encuentran de descanso?

“si, comenzamos entrenamiento en dos días, estábamos avisando a Mokuba”

_les deseo éxito entonces. Mokuba saldré con Joey, espero no sea problema

Comentó mientras buscaba uno de sus abrigos en la puerta del armario cerca de la salida principal.

_¿Le invitaste a salir?

Cuestionó Mokuba, mientras daba la vuelta, la tableta con la que había estado charlando con sus amigos, se encontraba boca abajo en el asiento, y los ojos del menor le buscaban la mirada, con cierto deje de reto.

_no, pero estoy seguro que no tiene planes, le invitaré a cenar y lo devolveré a casa.

_es grosero que dispongas del tiempo de otras personas de esa forma

Se levantó y avanzó hasta él, Seto confundido por su reacción, le sujetó los hombros, y le atrajo para un abrazo que desarmó al moreno. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, no después de su separación.

_no quiero lastimarlos más, creo que es necesario que aclare mis emociones, no es justo ni para Joey, ni para Kisara.

_¿Cuánto tiempo?

Cuestionó su hermano mientras se tornaba laxo entre sus brazos; temiendo lo peor se apartó y miró temor en sus ojos, pero no le mentiría, a Mokuba, nunca le mentiría.

_espero que tras esta noche no queden dudas en mi corazón.

Tras esas palabras salió del sitio, camino del garaje, tenía ganas de conducir, y conociendo lo tímido que era el rubio respecto de viajar con alguno de sus choferes, prefería no forzarlo.

“¡¡MOKUBA!!, ¡¡MOKUBA!!, ¡¡MOKUBA!!”

Resonó por algunos momentos en la habitación, mientras el moreno miraba la puerta que su hermano recién acababa de cerrar, una voz alterada le llamaba desde alguna parte, mientras él: pensaba.

Pensaba que su hermano en realidad se veía muy bien con esa ropa, que estaba feliz que después de todas las cosas que le había dicho, aun fuera capaz de mirarlo con el cariño de hermano mayor que siempre le profesó, pero algo no cuadraba, una neblina espesa se había plantado frente a sus ojos, y ahora estaba aturdido por ella.

“¡¡MOKUBA!!, ¡¡CONTESTA COÑO!!,”

El grito ahogado, le hizo despertar de su letargo, corrió a la tableta y la giró, esperando que el temblor de sus manos, no se notara.

_lo siento

“¡Mokuba! _gritó Erick, y al verle la cara complementó_ respira_ al notarlo un poco más calmado, fue Jhonas quien le dio la orden_ ¡Corre tras él!”

_de-de que hablan_ respondió aturdido, mientras trataba de hacer algo con su propio cuerpo, parecía mirarse a sí mismo desde un tercer plano y todos sus movimientos parecían realizados por un autómata descompuesto_ yo_ Jhonas le miró severo desde la pantalla, y con gestos bastante explícitos le señaló un lugar indeterminado fuera de la cámara. 

“Seto hará su movimiento hoy, si no haces nada, vas a perder a Joey”

_no, no puedo hacerlo, Seto…Seto lo quiere

“tú y tu hermano son igual de idiotas, ¡Detenlo, vas a perder al amor de tu vida!”

Complementó Erick mientras veía como se sacudía la pantalla al otro lado del mundo, sus amigos estaban desesperados por su ineptitud, y a pesar de aun sentirse aturdido, asintió y corrió al garaje, tenía que llegar a Joey antes que su hermano.

Seto llegó al departamento en tiempo record, cuando el rubio le abrió, no pudo si no sorprenderse al notar su aspecto; estaba delicioso.

_¿Seto?

_Joey, vamos a cenar

Afirmó el castaño mirándole a los ojos y con una sonrisa apenas insinuada en el rostro, el rubio miró a Seto, y después se miró a si mismo, usando ropa de estar en casa y calcetines afelpados, ya que había amenaza de tormenta esa noche, tras repasar algunos proyectos de su trabajo y preparar algo de té, pensaba pasar un rato en casa acurrucado frente al televisor.

_Espera_ elevó los brazos, y mirando con algo de confusión al castaño, complementó_ yo, tenía mis planes.

_cámbialos, tengo reservación en media hora

Afirmó el CEO, mientras le dedicaba una mirada escrutadora y se inclinó para robarle un leve beso. Al encontrar su mirada, supo que no podría negarse, así que resignado, le abrió su casa y lo sentó modosito en el sofá más grande, mientras le pedía quince minutos para adecentarse. Al cabo del plazo, Joey salió de su habitación usando un conjunto casual y roquero, con una chaqueta de cuero oscura que complementaba el suéter polo alto y los jeans ajustados.

Seto se tomó el tiempo de evaluar la forma en como Joey se había alistado para su cita; le gustaba mucho, el rubio poseía una chispa única que lo hacía ver elegante, a pesar de los trapos que usara encima.

_has adelgazado

Comentó ya en el coche, cuando el rubio se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Joey aturdido, miró al castaño con algo de duda y después mucho rubor en las mejillas.

_me eh dado el tiempo de hacer algo de ejercicio, los mocosos del parque no son los únicos que buscan problemas por aquí.

_¿Estas tomando clases de defensa?

_no, soy un peleador callejero, el box es lo mío

Charlaron con serenidad, entre bromas y sonrisas tranquilas, Joey aturdido por la forma en que Seto llego a su casa pero de igual forma feliz, que el castaño le visitara, la cena fue algo agridulce; el castaño le llevó a un restaurant, dónde la comida se servía en cinco tiempos, y donde el montón de cubiertos en la mesa le abrumó, al grado de no atreverse a tomar ningún instrumento hasta que su acompañante hiciera lo propio, temía equivocarse.

El metre a pesar de ser deferente y lambiscón con Seto, pudo notar su mirada escrutadora, y el desprecio hacia su ropa de motero sin moto. Cosa que en realidad no le importaba, pero que podía meter en líos al empresario. Seto le tradujo la carta casi al completo, pero cuando probó la comida se sintió estafado cuando las porciones apenas alcanzaban para un par de bocados, cada uno mas delicioso que el anterior, y parecían mas bien un fantasma que dejaba su esencia en su paladar, mucho rato después.

_esto es delicioso, me gustaría saber con qué lo hacen

Comentó al aire cuando probaban un bocado de mariscos con reducción en vino tinto, Seto sonriendo le explicó que podía pedirle al metre que los llevara a las cocinas si es que en realidad le daba tanta curiosidad. Joey aceptó, siempre y cuando el castaño aceptara confesarle cuál era su platillo favorito.

_nunca lo eh pensado, pero creo que puedo disfrutar de un buen corte de carne, si es que lo preparan adecuadamente. ¿Y el tuyo?

_la sopa miso

_¿Un poco convencional, no crees?

_quizá, pero el abuelo de Yugi me la ofrecía cuando me encontraba en la calle luego de alguna pelea, me hace recordar que el ancianito me cuidó por años.

Seto pensó un poco entonces, el y Mokuba compartían el gusto por la pasta de arroz y pescado, y los bollitos de carne con verduras.

_los bollos de carne

Afirmó serio, a lo que Joey le miró como un cachorro al que acaban de darle un juguete nuevo.

_en el orfanato, nos daban uno a cada uno, pero Mokuba era muy pequeño para terminarlo, y si dejábamos comida, en la siguiente ronda nos daban menos porción, Moki escondía su bollo entre la ropa, y cuando los cuidadores no nos veían me lo obsequiaba. Son bastante simples, pero recuerdo la mano pequeña de mi hermano mientras me lo extendía.

Continuaron la charla por bastante tiempo, cuando el postre fue seguido por dos copas de vino y un helado de sabor indeterminado, Joey se animó a preguntar.

_me vas a explicar ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir tan de repente?

Seto, sereno como sólo él podía estarlo a pesar de la creciente tensión en el ambiente, respondió con un guiño pícaro en los ojos y una sonrisa apenas insinuada en su boca.

_¿Te molesta?

_en realidad no, pero me intriga

_no tendría por que

_eres el rey de la paranoia y el cuadradismo, un acto de espontaneidad tuyo, no es más que el preludio de algún plan malvado o algo por el estilo. ¿Piensas hacer algo malo esta noche?

Una risa ligera emergió del pecho de Seto, lo que extrañó aún más al rubio, el de ojos azules asintió y tras limpiar una inexistente lagrima en su mejilla le sujetó la mano.

_Podría ser; te parece bien que terminemos esta velada en un lugar más cómodo

A Joey Wheller se le secó la boca, porque la mirada que el CEO de Kaiba Korp le dedicó no era más que puro fuego, y de sentir su mano suavemente a recibir un suave apretón en ella, su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado, como si de pronto corriera una maratón. Sin palabras, asintió y mientras el metre les obsequiaba con su agradecimiento por la visita, y Seto indicaba que cargaran todo a su cuenta, ambos enfilaron a la puerta, dónde su auto ya se encontraba listo para partir.

Tuvo que desprenderse de la calidez de Seto para abordar el auto, pero al momento de cerrar las puertas, el castaño le sujeto nuevamente y con cuidado llevó su mano a los labios, rosando sutilmente sus nudillos, un gesto que, a pesar de lo estereotipado, le alteró los nervios.

Se imaginó que lo llevaría a la mansión, y a pesar de que nunca le soltó la mano, el castaño era muy habilidoso al volante, cuando enfilaron a su barrio, cerca de su departamento, presionó la mano que le sujetaba, y buscó la mirada del otro.

_Mokuba está en casa, supuse que no sería lo adecuado.

_Seto…

Afirmó al aire, mientras miraba el parabrisas mancharse por pequeñas gotas de agua, en breve el cielo encapotado y borrascoso, dejó caer una ligera lluvia sobre la ciudad, y a notar por los relámpagos amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta.

_también pensé que, si te arrepentías en el camino, al menos no saldrías a pelearte con nadie.

Y ahí estaba, la previsión hecha carne que era Seto Kaiba, sonrió resignado que el castaño no podía dejar de ser quien era, asintió y cuando bajaron del auto, fue él quien le tomó la mano al darle el encuentro, el más alto se inclinó a recibir un beso en los labios, para después ser tironeado por Joey a su casa, en el camino el rubio le confesó aquello que Seto sospechaba desde aquella ocasión que escuchara a su hermano y al rubio discutir.

_quizá no sea tan raro para ti escuchar esto, pero llevo años esperando por ti.

Y Seto de improviso, sintió que ese no era su lugar; que por alguna razón estaba a punto de rebasar un límite que le alejaría del rubio sin remedio alguno.

Joey, con el corazón acelerado y las tripas ensortijadas, jaló de la mano al castaño hasta el umbral de su puerta, tenían toda la noche para aclarar lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la cabeza del castaño, por sus acciones, se encontraba pletórico, al fin, al fin se había ganado el corazón de Seto, al fin se había hecho presente en su vida al grado que el castaño quisiera compartir su alcoba. Le besó con hambre, con el deseo reprimido de años de espera, y aun así se sintió ausente; porque a pesar de su anhelo, esos besos no se sentían suyos.

Un relámpago iluminó el pasillo y las llaves en sus manos se tornaron torpes por la anticipación, tenía que pensar claramente en todo, pero las manos de Seto ahora rodeándole la cintura le hacían imposible pensar en un mañana. Se restregó a su contacto, cuando giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse con los labios de Seto una visión le hizo retroceder asustado.

Al otro lado de la calle, cerca del sitio donde aparcaran el auto de su acompañante, una figura vestida en negro miraba la entrada a su departamento, y a pesar de la distancia creyó ver el destello de unos preciosos ojos azules que lloraban; Mokuba le miraba empapado y suplicante desde el sitio.

Parpadeando buscó la cara de Seto, y sus ojos, esos ojos de los cuales vivió enamorado por años, con los que soñaba en sus noches solitarias, los que tanto amaba. Y sin embargo se encontró con que su mirada le parecía menos azul, menos viva, mucho más fría de lo que sus recuerdos parecían evocar en memorias febriles. 

_¿Ocurre algo?

Cuestiono el paladín del dragón blanco, al notar sus dudas, ante la negativa del rubio y su asalto subsecuente prefirió empujarlo al interior de la habitación, después de todo “esa” cita tenía “ese” objetivo, y al parecer, todo saldría de acuerdo al plan. Saboreo los labios de Joey, suaves y carnosos, presionó sus caderas contra las propias, disfrutó sentir sus sexos y las manos callosas del otro hombre hurgar bajo su camisa.

Mokuba había tomado su motocicleta, y con la única protección de su casco corrió al departamento de Joey, a medio camino un oficial de tránsito le detuvo, por no portar el equipo de protección adecuado para su vehículo y a pesar de lo mucho que el oficial quiso obligarlo, el moreno no dejó su motocicleta al cuidado del hombre. Tenía prisa, tras recibir su notificación y multa, enfiló al departamento. Cuando llegó y tocó la puerta nadie le atendió, esperaba que, a pesar de sus experiencias pasadas, el rubio siguiera dejando su llave de emergencia en el lugar de siempre.

Pero no fue así, buscó por todos lados en la maseta del corredor, pero salvo el hueco dejado por el llavero en otras ocasiones, no había forma de entrar al sitio, sintió su estómago encogerse cuando a lo lejos le pareció ver a Joey camino al parque, aún estaba a tiempo, Seto no había llegado.

Corrió tras él lo más que pudo, cuando al fin, dio alcance a su objetivo, se percató que estaba equivocado, el hombre era un vecino del complejo de departamentos, y lo que creyó era la rubia cabeza de su cachorro, era una capucha que el sujeto usara como protección a una posible tormenta.

Caminó de regreso, maldiciendo su falta de reacción, pensando que Seto no habría salido esa tarde, si él le hubiera dicho que estaba dispuesto a pelear por Joey, que el rubio le había dado una oportunidad de luchar por sus afectos; pensando en aquello, comenzó la lluvia. Primero ligera, unas gotas por aquí, y otras por allá, como exploradoras suicidas que avisaban sobre lo terrible de la tormenta a la que precedían. Cuando vislumbró el auto de su hermano en el estacionamiento, se encontraba aterido de frio, y temblaba por el agua que escurría por toda su ropa. Pero a pesar del riesgo de una pulmonía, no se iría, no podía dejarle el camino libre a su hermano, no esta vez.

Al ver a Joey bajar del auto y tomar la mano de Seto, sintió su estómago reducirse al tamaño de un grano de arroz, y a pesar de su determinación, moverse era un poco menos que imposible, tropezando, enfiló hacia la pareja, cayendo al suelo tembloroso. De nada le valían sus entrenamientos, su resistencia en ese momento era inexistente, y a pesar de su voluntad, su cuerpo parecía no querer moverse. Vio como Joey tiraba de su hermano y le besaba con voracidad, con el ansia que a él nunca le fue dada, con el gusto de entregarse a quien se desea.

Le siguió con la mirada, cuando se perdieron en el pasillo de las escaleras, intuyendo el momento en que aparecerían en la segunda planta, casi como si contara sus pasos, ambos hombres aparecieron casi con perfecta sincronía, y al notar a Seto abrazando a su rubio por la espalda, es que pudo incorporarse, clavando sus ojos en la cabeza rubia que maniobraba en la puerta mientras su trasero se pegaba a las caderas de su hermano.

Quiso irse, quería largarse antes de ver la puerta abrirse, de ver desaparecer a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, fundidas en un abrazo pasional; pero como buen masoquista, se quedó ahí, observando el cuerpo más bajo, el hombre que había sido suyo, al que sin remedio amaba y seguiría amando, así se casara con Seto.

“Mírame, voltea amor mío, mírame Joey, y podré entregarte gustoso a Seto”

Imploraba mientras tragándose su dolor vío a Joey girarse, y por un segundo efímero, pensó que sus ojos se unieron, que sus miradas se encontraron, a pesar de la lluvia, a pesar de Seto, a pesar del dolor de su alma, Joey Wheller le había visto, ahí bajo la lluvia.

Joey cerró la puerta, abrazándose aun a su cita, manoseándole con ansias desesperadas, tratando de quitarse de la mente el dolor que vío en los ojos de Mokuba. Logró quitarse la cazadora, Seto abandonó el abrigo y la camisa estaba dejando su torso para ir al suelo, giraron y terminó derribando al castaño sobre su sofá.

Entre manoseos y tirones, también se deshizo de su camisa y comenzaba a abrir sus pantalones, cuando giró la mirada a la ventana.

Al cerrarse la puerta, sintió romperse su corazón, y sin saberlo dejó libre un grito que llevaba aguardando en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo, dejó libres las lágrimas de rabia que contenía cada que pensaba en Joey y Seto juntos. Temblando se levantó para irse del lugar, no tenía por qué quedarse, todo estaba perdido, girando el edificio se percató de lo que aun pasaba en el departamento del rubio, podía ver con algo de dificultad los cuerpos de dos personas mientras se despojaban de lo que traían encima; quiso reírse de lo irónico de aquello, ¿Por qué nunca se le habría ocurrido poseer a Joey en esa ventana? 

Elevó su mirada al lugar, implorando por verlo una última vez y entonces: apareció.

El rubio no supo que lo impulsó a hacerlo, se apartó un momento de Seto, quería cerrar las cortinas, de pronto todo el calor que le había inundado el cuerpo se tornó en escalofríos que recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel. Mokuba le miraba bajo la lluvia, completamente empapado, y viéndose como el ser más miserable del mundo.

Sin importar la distancia, sin importar la lluvia o el vapor de la moribunda pasión, el moreno le obsequiaba un cuadro enternecedor. Sus ojos azules, diferentes y únicos de los del hombre que ahora se incorporaba en el sofá, le hacían una declaración que odiaba tener que admitir como recíproca, moviendo únicamente los labios, Mokuba le obsequió dos palabras.

“TE AMO”


	12. Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de casi dos meses, terminamos con esta historia, gracias. Y si llegaste hasta aquí sin tener que esperar, bienvenido, y espero que te gustara. 
> 
> Besos.

#  CAPITULO 12

#  VERDAD

Siempre supo que era un ser egoísta, siempre quiso ser el centro de atención de la vida de su hermano, y posteriormente de Joey. Se impuso al rubio, dañándolo en el proceso, y ahora, que por fin su amigo había logrado acercarse a su gran amor, él se había plantado delante como una sombra funesta, opacando lo que seguramente era la noche más esperada por Joseph Wheller.

Acalambrado y aterido de frío caminaba en dirección a su motocicleta, sus pasos lentos y pesados, solo dejaban clara la derrota que se cernía sobre su consciencia, ¿Qué estarían haciendo en este momento? ¿Seto habría descubierto lo gritón que era Joey? La sensualidad oculta bajo las miradas inocentes del rubio, la pasión y la entrega de su otrora tutor.

Rabioso trató de sujetar sus llaves para largarse del sitio, y quizá del país; sí era un cobarde, que lo demandaran por eso, pero no podía mantener las malditas cosas quietas. Sus manos parecían tener vida propia, y se movían fuera de sus órdenes; maldijo, cuando el llavero calló de sus manos perdiéndose en un riachuelo de aguas oscuras. Arrodillado en el asfalto, tentó el sitio buscando. De pronto, la lluvia se detuvo sobre él y el sonido de golpes diminutos amortiguados le distrajo de su búsqueda.

_Mokuba Kaiba, ¿Te había dicho que eres el mayor imbécil que eh conocido?

Trató de llamarlo por su nombre, en verdad intentó demostrarle la alegría que le significaba tenerlo delante, pero helado por el agua y el viento, apenas pudo tartamudear algunas silabas. Joey, usando solo una chaqueta de cuero, sus zapatillas de andar por casa y una sombrilla, le miraban desde arriba, mientras con una ceja le desdeñaba su presencia. Avergonzado bajó los ojos y como si el destino se burlara de él, vio sus llaves atoradas en la llanta delantera de su preciosa motocicleta.

_ven, te va a dar una pulmonía si sigues aquí

Afirmó el rubio mientras le extendía la mano, en un movimiento, le quitó las llaves de las manos y a empujones lo llevó a su departamento. Cuando entró, Seto le miraba confundido desde el sofá, tenía el cabello apenas revuelto y los labios enrojecidos, sus brazos cruzados al pecho y la sonrisa burlona de su cara le anunció que no se esperaba verlo con semejante aspecto.

Le dolió ver su camisa a medio abotonar, pero no tuvo más tiempo para criticarle, ya que una pila de toallas le calló en la cabeza.

_báñate, dejé algo de ropa en la ducha, y usa agua caliente

Seto había visto al rubio pasar de cero a cien en segundos, pero al abrir la puerta pudo notar el cambio en el otro hombre, le besaba como tratando de demostrarse algo, y malditamente que lo hacía bien, saborear a Wheller había sido algo que disfrutara por el simple acto de hacerlo. Cuando se apartó hacia la ventana, y el reflejo enmarcó su cuerpo semidesnudo tragó grueso, se deleitó en la masculinidad del rubio, las finas líneas de su cuerpo, tonificadas por el ejercicio que había retomado; pero al ver sus puños tensados a sus costados supo que esa noche, ni ninguna otra, pasaría nada entre ellos; curiosamente estaba bien con eso.

Sin colocarse la camisa, revoloteando su chaqueta corrió con una sombrilla a cuestas hasta la puerta, siendo el eco de sus pasos apresurados lo único que le anunciara su presencia en las escaleras, con la calma que siempre le acompañó, fue a la entrada y recogió su camisa. No sabía lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba seguro que si él había aclarado sus dudas respecto a lo que sentía por el rubio, Wheller había hecho lo propio con respecto a él. Cuando regresó con Mokuba a cuestas, no pudo si no mirar a su hermano completamente confundido; parecía un vagabundo, notó el dolor en sus ojos al imaginar que esa noche se había acostado con el rubio, cosa que en realidad le estaría bien empleada al caprichoso de su hermano.

Joey se desplomó en su sillón más pequeño, de lado a lado de cada reposabrazos, dejando los pies colgando y la cabeza también, una caricatura de sí mismo, la última burla a lo que sea que el destino le estaba obligando a pasar esa noche. De reojo miró a Seto, que aun con la camisa a medio abrochar y los pantalones arrugados se veía sexy. Si, Seto Kaiba era un maldito dios, y él lo había dejado plantado por sacar a un mocoso de la lluvia, estaba seguro que el premio a los pelmazos estaba grabado con su nombre en letras de oro.

_lo lamento

Se disculpó, por todo, por haber provocado todo esto, por haber sido un cobarde, por simplemente no haber abierto la boca hace tanto tiempo. Seto, escuchó con mucha atención los sonidos en la ducha, y con una seña, le pidió a Joey que se sentara a su lado; aun confundido y abochornado por lo ocurrido, el rubio le hizo caso. No esperando que el castaño le apresara en un abrazo asfixiante correspondió temiendo que este fuera su último contacto con el empresario.

“Mokuba es un bastardo afortunado, hagámoslo sufrir un poco”

Dudoso se apartó del abrazo, cuestionando las acciones del castaño quien, con una sonrisa malvada: le besó. Si, un beso profundo y delicioso que le dejó sin aliento, tembloroso y mareado. Solo cuando se sintió tironeado hacia atrás se dio cuenta que su otro invitado acababa de salir de la ducha y lo apartaba del regazo del castaño.

Los dedos del moreno eran firmes, pero no le hacían daño, sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se percató que ambos Kaiba eran casi de la misma estatura, y de no ser por el brillo travieso en los ojos azules de Seto, temería por su integridad.

_¿Te molesta? Estábamos ocupados

Comentó el CEO con la desfachatez de quien se sabe dueño de la situación, Joey, pudo ver como las mejillas de Mokuba se teñían de rojo y sus ojos destellaban en pura furia.

_si, me molesta, me molesta mucho siquiera que lo toques

_bueno, al cachorro parecía agradarle

Encogió los hombros, y él se avergonzó por el mote tan peculiar que usara para referirse a él. Un nuevo movimiento le hizo levantarse el sofá y ser arrojado tras la espalda de Mokuba; Seto se levantó enfrentando a su hermano, casi pecho contra pecho; el moreno rabioso, increpó con los dientes apretados.

_no abuses de tu suerte Seto, le pones una mano encima y te quedas sin ella

Si no lo hubiera visto, estaba seguro que no lo habría creído, Mokuba cayó al suelo, con una mejilla colorada y su hermano, sereno y calculador, frotaba suavemente sus nudillos. Acababa de darle un puñetazo digno de un boxeador a su queridísimo hermanito.

_¡Más te vale tener los huevos para sostener esa afirmación!, hace mucho tiempo que me percaté que te faltaron unas cuantas nalgadas para mostrarte límites.

La mirada del castaño heló la sangre de Joey, quien aún aturdido no sabía si auxiliar al chico en el suelo o reírse de que al fin alguien le parara los pies. Un reguero de sangre salía por la nariz y el labio inferior del moreno, quien miraba asombrado a su hermano mayor; unos segundos después, el mismo hombre que acababa de romperle la boca, se agachó a su altura y le dedicó esa mirada de hermano mayor que el menor tanto había extrañado en los últimos dos años.

_Mokuba, eres mi hermano, y te amo, aun así: eres un idiota caprichoso e inmaduro, no sé qué tan bien te vaya al lado de un hombre que es casi o más inmaduro que tú, pero estoy seguro que te aprecia sinceramente.

El rubio bufó ante el comentario, y elevó una ceja al comentario del castaño.

_no sé por qué, pero me siento insultado

Ante aquello, ambos hombres voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron avergonzados. El gesto en sí mismo le hizo temblar puesto que eran tan parecidos que de no ser consciente de la diferencia de edades de ambos, pensaría estar en la presencia de mellizos.

_no puedo, con ninguno de los dos.

Seto se levantó, extendiendo la mano a Mokuba, quien ya se había quitado la sangre del rostro, y miraba avergonzado a su hermano.

_lo siento, sé que él sería más feliz a tu lado

_no lo sabemos, pero igual podemos seguir juntos, mientras tú me lo permitas.

_aclárenme esto, ¡¿Cómo que juntos?¡ ¡¿Los tres?¡

Preguntó pálido el rubio, retrocediendo hasta la pared, cubriéndose el cuerpo como temiendo ser víctima de un ataque conjunto de los Kaibas. Seto al ver su aprehensión soltó una carcajada.

_Wheller, eres un pervertido.

Mokuba se aproximó como si temiera que se echara a correr, o que la emprendiera a puñetazos contra él.

_Joey, parece que Seto me acaba de dar su bendición para estar contigo, ¿Si, estás de acuerdo?

Un poco más relajado al mirar al moreno a los ojos, extendió una mano, para ser atrapado en un abrazo asfixiante del más joven, quien le susurraba con la voz entrecortada, “te amo, te amo Joey”; enternecido por todo aquello y al fin aclaradas sus dudas. Se aferró a Mokuba y dejó que todo el estrés le abandonara de una sola vez.

Ante la visión, Seto tomó su abrigo, con un gesto suave se despidió del rubio, quien le miró lloroso. ¿Debía apartarse? Sin embargo, el paladín del dragón blanco negó con la cabeza, y se retiró, tan altivo cómo siempre lo había conocido, dejando a un lado al hombre sensible que acababa de entregarle a su hermanito como posible pareja; imaginaba que el castaño era como una especie de mamá gallina con esteroides que no permitiría que su amado pollito se enredara con cualquiera, pero nuevamente, el CEO de Kaiba Corp, lo sorprendía.

Al salir del departamento, Seto miró al cielo, era extraño el ser el tercero en discordia, y también era saber que a pesar de poder compartir besos y caricias con alguien como Joey, su cuerpo no reaccionara con la misma violencia como lo hizo con Kisara; al menos en esta ocasión, estaba del todo convencido que podría ver a la joven a los ojos y decirle lo que por meses enteros se había obligado a no revelar: La amaba, y quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Tiempo después.

Miraba con algo de duda los vehículos que ingresaban a la pista de aterrizaje, esperando que alguno de los que llegaban, fuera el tan conocido Jet de Kaiba Corp. A su lado una mujer de precioso cabello platinado, le sujetaba el antebrazo a fin de calmar sus nervios.

_llegaran cuando tengan que hacerlo

_pues valiente puntualidad la suya, se supone que por eso Mokuba pilotaría

_hay mucho viento afuera

_el “Chibi” voló con un huracán categoría cinco en pleno, y no tuvo ni una baja, así de bueno es.

Kisara sonrió ante la presunción del rubio, al principio la exuberancia y la vitalidad del joven, le abrumaba, ella acostumbrada a la paz y el silencio del desierto, se vio rebasada por la presencia de la encarnación del dragón negro de los ojos rojos. Un espíritu libre y alegre que defendía con valor y entrega a sus posesiones mas preciadas.

No le extrañó saber que en un pasado habían sido rivales por el amor de Seto, y aun así cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con su esposo, no pudo odiar al chico. Después de la discusión/reconciliación de los dos hermanos en su departamento, Seto tomó un vuelo a Egipto y sin aviso ni permiso acudió a su campamento raptándola en las narices del Jeque.

Cuando ella al fin pudo respirar en un oasis cerca de El Cairo, se enteró que su amado paladín estuvo a punto de acostarse con Joey, que había compartido mucho tiempo a su lado, pero que con el pasar del tiempo, Seto se percató que no era justo para ninguno de los dos que no se decidiera, arrodillado ante ella, ambos llenos de arena y sudor, el joven le pidió matrimonio, rogándole su perdón y esperando ser digno de ella.

Kisara enternecida por el relato, y feliz que al fin el corazón de su amado se encontrara despejado de dudas, asintió y se permitió amarle. Cuando la tribu de beduinos les atrapo en el oasis, ambos se encontraban inmersos en un pasional abrazo, y el líder de sus rescatistas, tuvo que esperar hasta que sus pasiones fueron atenuadas, para poder reprenderla.

Tuvo dos ceremonias, la primera en su amado desierto, dónde se permitió dejar libre el poder de su espíritu, y así iluminar el cielo con preciosos destellos de luz, como muestra de su amor a Seto. Y otra en Japón, vestida de gasa y coronada por preciosas flores de cerezo.

Ese día se reencontró con los amigos de Seto, y sus guardianes, los Ishtar fueron los encargados del ritual de purificación que exigía su grado de alto espíritu, cuando su alma y la de su amado se enlazaron en un vínculo irrompible, la pasión les inundó, a tal grado, que tuvieron que ser arrastrados a una habitación antes de dar un espectáculo.

Tras dos años en unión con su castaño, Mokuba y Joey habían decidido seguir sus pasos, y ahora luego de mucho discutir con ambos mocosos, el más joven de los Kaiba había decidido secuestrar a sus amigos en Inglaterra para tenerlos de padrinos en su boda; esos dos deberían tener una charla sobre su manía de robarse a la gente.

_¡ahi vienen!

Gorgoriteo el rubio, mientras la tironeaba por la manga de la camisa, Mokuba vestido con el traje típico de los pilotos, era acompañado por Seto, en su abrigo largo de ejecutivo, dos hombres jóvenes, una joven rubia y un bebé, así como un chico pelirrojo, con andar marcial.

_¡Joey!

Gritaron dos de los jóvenes, y se abalanzaron contra el, como un ariete romano, a no ser por los reflejos de Seto, Kisara habría terminado en medio del montón de testosterona que eran Erick, Jhonas y Joey.

_¡Hay mi cíatica!

Gritó el rubio japonés mientras, los dos hombres le sobaban en el piso, en medio de comentarios extraños como “Hasta que por fin aflojas”,”Mokuba se va a casar con un anciano”, “no tienes mucho aguante”. Para después ser levantado en brazos por un Mokuba algo furibundo que reprendía a sus amigos por maltratar a su novio.

_el Skype es bueno para charlar, pero teníamos ganas de saber si era tan suavecito como presumías

Comento Jhonas, mientras sujetaba del brazo a la joven y al bebé, la chica le elevó una ceja en respuesta a su pregunta, a lo que el militar se inclinó para besarla y tontear bajo la manta del bebé. Erick sin embargo hacia caras graciosas ante el gesto de su amigo, y se abrazaba al pelirrojo, Rupert, que habría sido miembro de su unidad de combate, logró hacer que el joven militar se dignara a confesar sus preferencias, primero a Jhonas y después a su familia, actualmente vivía con el pelirrojo y estaban estudiando en la universidad de Oxford.

Tras la cena en la mansión Kaiba, y tras acomodar a las nuevas parejas invitadas, Joey y Mokuba disfrutaban de descansar al fin en su cama, Mokuba recién duchado, miraba a su futuro esposo con la adoración de quien no se cree lo que está a punto de pasar en su vida. Joey travieso, le obsequiaba una sonrisa torcida mientras sacaba de la mesa de noche una caja blanca.

_¿Qué es?

_bueno, me hiciste esperar mucho en el aeropuerto, es justo que me recompenses

El moreno abrió la caja, y al reconocer lo que había dentro, hizo un puchero. Odiaba cuando Joey sacaba su lado fetichista a flote, aun así le siguió la corriente y fue al baño a enfundarse su castigo. Minutos mas tarde, salía por la puerta usando unos pantalones de cuero negro, un polo alto del mismo color, y en el culmen, un abrigo largo muy similar a los que gustaba de usar Seto, en color blanco y con forro azul turquesa.

_odio cuando me disfrazas de Seto

Repeló el mas joven, pero no dejó de avanzar a la cama, al notar la mirada lasciva que le obsequiaba el rubio.

_también olvidaste colocar la ropa interior en la caja

_¿Quién dice que la necesitas?

Cuestionó el rubio, mientras lo tironeaba a su lado besándole con hambre, el moreno respondiendo lo mejor posible, comenzó a buscar la piel de su amado, quitando de por medio toda clase de tela que estorbara a su cometido. Dejando que su amante se restregara contra él al tiempo que sentía sus manos recorrer sus contornos por debajo del “disfraz” que tenía puesto.

Recorrió el cuerpo del mayor con la pericia de quien conoce los puntos mas erógenos de su pareja, mordisqueando un poco, a fin de hacer de esa sesión el principio de una larga noche de placer; cuando al final se deshizo de los pantalones de Joey y se topó con un tatuaje en la cadera izquierda, casi se traga la lengua por la impresión.

_¿Te gusta?

Cuestionó el rubio mientras le buscaba la mirada por encima de su hombro, en el lugar había una marca en tinta y acuarelas de un dragon de ojos rojos, que abrazaba con todo su cuerpo una M y una K, formando un símbolo estilizado, que a ojos poco diestros no eran mas que simples ramas de alguna hierba. Pero para el moreno significó el mundo.

_te tatuaste, ¿Por mi?

_nope, lo hice para ti, y debo decir que fue una estupidez, me dejaron el culo adolorido por días

Bromeo el rubio, mientras veía a Mokuba quitarse el abrigo y el resto de la ropa, mostrando su excitación en pleno, y haciéndole babear de anticipación. Tras una preparación rápida pero eficiente, el moreno le embistió con fuerza, haciéndole gritar de gusto, tras algunas semanas sin su “Chibi” el rubio de los ojos melados había sufrido un verdadero síndrome de abstinencia, llegando a pensar en tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra para poder tener de nuevo a su chico cerca. Hicieron el amor con ansias y disfrutándose como solo ellos dos podían, vocalizando su placer, y buscando la satisfacción en el otro antes que en la propia, besándose hasta casi no sentir los labios como suyos, abandonándose, a la pasión que siempre les caracterizó.

Exhaustos y satisfechos se durmieron uno al lado del otro, cubiertos apenas por una fina manta, que enmarcaba en su perfección desordenada, el amor que un joven le robó al paladín del dragón blanco y que sin saber, consiguió para sí, un dragón propio. Uno que aun libre, le eligió por encima de lo que su naturaleza le indicaba, y que por devoción a él imprimió una cicatriz en su piel, para recordar su amor eternamente.

Fin


End file.
